Elite: Book 1, A conflict of Interests
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: What would happen if the dark lord never heard the prophesy? A world where 'good' is a relative term and Harry Potter uses it rather loosely. READ A/N for details plz (will be updated frequently)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my pretties, this is part one of a three part series all three of which are complete so no need to worry about me not updating for a long time- unless I die, which would suck, seriously...but really the series is complete so no worries. Ahem, now, about the story, I wanted to do a complex Harry, a very, very complex Harry and so...drum roll please...I challenged myself again! Those of you who have been keeping up with my stories in the past know that when I challenge myself I put forth a ton more effort than I do when I'm rushing through a one-shot that wants to explode from my head. Now, considering that I have just now completed part three I'd like to take a moment to pat myself on the back. It turned out rather well I think, so I hope that you will enjoy this!**

**Now...yes..updates! They will be frequent, possibly once every day most assuredly at least once a week though I will not lie, good reviews may inspire me to post sooner because I am Slytherin and bribing me really doesn't take all that much.**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Aaaaand actually I think that's it for now, the sexy stuff isn't really the focus in this story and that doesn't even happen until the third book, still, let me know what you think! I love you all, thank you to those who review so faithfully I always notice your names!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**(Oh yeah and I'm posting the prelude and chapter one here today rather than keeping them separate)**

-Prelude-

Young Severus Snape leaned carefully against the wall pressing closer as the woman inside spoke her eyes rolled back into her scull as her wrinkled hands clutched one of the many dusty shawls she was wearing.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Brilliantly blue eyes sparked as they darted towards the door causing Severus to leap back turn his heel and start running. He made it as far as the stair way before being met with a familiar pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Obliviate." And suddenly, for Severus Snape the world was dark. He would awake later at the foot of the stairs believing that he had tripped and knocked his head against the wall.

"That wasn't very nice." Dumbledore said his eyes narrowed as Snapes body tumbled to the landing. Green eyes turned towards him.

"That prophesy must remain a secret at all costs." He said making the man's eyes widen. "I mean it Albus Dumbledore, no one can ever know about it and you must never give in to the temptation to use it for your self." Dumbledore frowned his eyes narrowing.

"Who are you young man?" he asked carefully. Harry smiled sadly.

"It doesn't matter, I need you to swear to me that you will keep this prophesy a secret, swear on your magic or else countless lives will be lost." Dumbledore inhaled sharply.

"You're from the future." He said in understanding. The young man winced and nodded.

"I don't have much more time, a few seconds at most, you must swear this to me Albus." He said his voice desperate his eyes slightly crazed. Dumbledore frowned at the boy before nodding sharply and holding out his hand. The man grasped it and their magic pulsed at the vow. The boy's entire being seemed to relax as the vow was completed. "Go to the ministry and destroy their copy, Obliviate the woman if you have to, no one must know of it- no one." He said before taking a step back. Albus watched in horror as the young man's body slowly seemed to melt his weary smile disappearing until all that was left of him was a pile of what looked like _sand_. Albus made his way back into the room he had just vacated and obliviated the woman without a second thought. Wide eyes looked at him for a moment after the spell had been cast and he smiled benignly.

"Ah my dear it seems you dozed off for a moment, I apologize for interrupting your nap but it seems my presence is needed at Hogwarts…" And just like that, the world was changed.

-1-

A Change of Plans

Harry James Potter was far too wise for a child of six; any one who looked at him could see this in his weary eyes. As he watched them cover his mother's still body with a white sheet that early September morning he seemed more world weary than usual. He watched nearly dispassionately as his father, who had been restrained through out the ordeal sank to his knees as a sob was torn from his throat. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather didn't attempt to reach out to his friend and despite Harry's young age he could understand. The man had traded Lily's life for the life of his beloved godson and in doing so accepted the ramifications of losing his best friend. The man in question sank into the chair on the opposite side of the bed his expression torn as the white mask in his hands slipped to the wooden floor with a dull thud. James let out an inhumane roar his eyes wild as he struggled against the man thrusting his body forward until they lost their grip on him and he could drape his body over his wife's cooling body and weep. The sound of high heals on the hallways wooden floor drew Harry's wide-eyed gaze from his father's mourning scene to the tall beautiful woman entering the room her eyes glittering. Tall regal, and proud, she wore a long gown of spun red silk and an expression of triumph. She sneered at the sight of Harry's father before lifting her wand.

"Stupify." She said easily causing Harry's father to stiffen and fall to the floor. Harry was secretly glad to see the man stop his crying, it was distressing to him.

"Bella." Sirius said his eyes blank. The woman smirked and crossed her arms.

"Take him to the rehabilitation center." She said briskly before catching sight of Harry and grinning widely as the men lifted his fathers' fallen form and carried him out of the room. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. Harry tilted his head to the side and glanced at Sirius who had tensed from where he was sitting in the chair.

"Bella you've done what you've come to do-" Harry watched as the woman's smile fell into a pout as she turned her head towards his godfather.

"Actually," She said interrupting him, her pout turning to a grin. "Our lord has decided to reward me with the boy." She said causing the blood to drain from Harrys' godfathers' face.

"No- no! He swore Harry would live! That's the only reason I made the trade-!" He said panicked as he stood. Bella grinned.

"Oh Siri! Now you're just being _silly_!" She drawled. Harry watched Sirius' hand tighten around the handle of his wand. "Harry here will live with me!" She said turning back to Harry who took a step back as she suddenly swooped forward and swung his six year-old self into her arms settling him on her hip as Sirius watched his face pale his expression gob smacked.

"What?" He breathed sounding suddenly very small. Bella cackled and slipped her hand around one of Harry's small her hands.

"You didn't honestly think that _you_ would keep him here did you?" She said gleefully. Harry who was rather tired and overwhelmed by the whole situation leaned his head against her shoulder. Sirius' eyes grew wide and desperate.

"_Please_ Bella I'll do anything…" She cackled once more.

"Silly Sirius I never said I wouldn't let you _see_ him!" She said causing his shoulders to relax. "Though it will be up to the dark lord and how well you please him in regards to how _often_ you see him." She said before turning. Harry watched the man's face fall before snuggling closer to Bella who cooed at him and muttered unintelligibly in happiness. It was only much later after having been tucked in to the too large bed in the too large room in night clothes fit for a king that Harry Potter let his tears fall.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%_

_Four years later_…

Harry Potter stood quietly as his 'mother' as Bella demanded him to call her, rushed about his room chasing the poor house elf who was struggling to pack his things. Rodolphus stood by the door watching her passively his expression as unchanging as ever. "Bella I'm sure that we will be able to send him anything he should need-" He winced as she turned her frantic glare onto him and gathered her skirts in her hands. Harry tilted his head to the side as the man sent him a fleeting pleading look and smirked.

"Mother, what about that blue shirt you bought me? Did you make sure it was packed?" he said distracting her easily before her hand could reach for her wand. Her dark eyes flickered and her focus shifted onto him as she smiled widely. The thing about Bella was that she was unstable, the smallest thing could catch her focus at times.

"Yes-yes of course dear!" she said before chasing after the elf once more. Rodolphus sent him a grateful look and he smirked at the man letting him know he owed him one. The man rolled his eyes and huffed before slipping out of the room. A small chime alerted them to the time and Bella let out a gasp. "Its time!" She cried out backhanding the elf out of her way as she messily placed a few more items into his trunk and slammed it shut. Harry sighed as the elf stood wobbling a bit and snapped its fingers removing its-self and the trunk from the room. Bella spun on her heel and held out her hand. "To the floo my Harry!" She said gleefully.

"Of course mother." He said taking her hand as she led them through the grand halls of their home towards the floo. Harry smiled wryly at the grandeur the cost of it all not lost on him. The world had changed since that day so long ago when he'd been torn from his family. The Dark Lord had quickly taken over; his army defeated the Ministry of magic with ease his power swift and merciless dampening any illusions of rebellion quickly and with much bloodshed. He blinked rapidly as a ceramic vase was thrust into his face and smiled weakly at Bella before grabbing a handful of green powder. "Kings Cross Station." He said firmly before stepping through the floo and into the large room that was reserved for floo travel. The few families that were in the room paled and quickened their pace at the sight of him knowing that Harry Potter was rarely seen without Bellatrix Le Strange. Sure enough the woman in question slipped out of the green flames her eyes alighting on him almost immediately.

"Darling!" She said as if she hadn't just seen him, but then her mind worked in strange and what many would call unpredictable ways. Harry however was used to her and simply smiled in greeting.

"Shall we go mother?" He said holding out his hand. A woman shivered visibly at the sight of them and ushered her children out quickly. Bella grinned and took hold of his hand.

"I have a surprise for you my son!" She said brightly as she (momentarily forgetting her poise) dragged him from the room. Harry followed with a heavy sigh his face brightening immediately upon seeing tired blue eyes.

"Sirius!" he greeted causing his mother to clap her hands girlishly at having pleased him. Those that saw her skittered away fearfully, Harry however was too focused on the man before him who was grinning tiredly as he held his arms out for an embrace.

"Harry!" He said his eyes flickering out of focus for a moment as he wrapped his arms around Harry. It was well known that there were only a few people who Harry Potter would allow to embrace him. Any one else who dared even touch him would find themselves severely damaged by several rather vicious curses. Harry Potter _hated_ touch. Sirius released him reluctantly and took a look at him, his gaze looking him over nearly frantically to check his health. "How are you Harry?" he asked his voice rough. It wasn't often that Sirius was allowed to visit him and usually the cost of such a visit was one that Harry chose not to think about. Harry looked the man over catching the bags under his eyes and his thin frame clucking his tongue disapprovingly.

"_I'm_fine, what about you!" he said his voice accusing, Sirius chuckled warily the light dimming slightly in his eyes.

"I'll recover my health quickly you know that." He said warmly his laugh just a bit false as he continued to check Harry over. Bella, annoyed at not having Harry's attention solely on her grabbed hold of his arm clutching it to her.

"Are you pleased my Harry!" She said gleefully her eyes flickering slightly as she teetered on the edge of one of her spurts of madness. Harry seeing this laid his hand over hers and leaned into her slightly if only to keep her from causing a massacre.

"Yes mother this is a grand surprise!" He said his voice showing genuine excitement which seemed to calm her and bring her back. Sirius was watching them quietly his expression strained and Harry managed a slight smile for the man. The train whistled and Bella tensed her grip turning nearly painful her face paling.

"You should get on now Harry." Sirius said quietly, Bella let out a small pained sound and Harry winced as her nails dug into his arm before slowly prying her away from him. He was still quite a bit shorter than her but when she looked at him now he could only see a helpless child looking back at him.

"I'll write often mother." He promised quietly. Bella nodded slowly and blinked her eyes glazing over as he gently pulled free and slowly backed towards the train. She took a step towards him and cocked her head to the side in confusion and concentration as he waved at her and sent Sirius a short nod. His features grew blank as he stepped past the other students who shifted out of his way almost immediately upon seeing him. He gazed past them well used to their reactions as he sought out a compartment smiling thinly at Draco who smiled weakly back and pointed out the window. Harry winced and moved closer to it. Bella stood like a lost little girl waving morosely as Rodolphus approached her wearily and placed a hand on the small of her back causing her to hiss furiously and send him flying across the platform much to Sirius' apparent amusement.

"Bloody hell." Draco said shaking his head as the train started and she waved more vigorously. Harry snorted.

"Eloquent as usual cousin." He said waving back at Bella. The boy turned towards him and shook his head in disbelief.

"I still don't understand how you live with her." He said. Harry smiled grimly. "I mean- I know she's obsessed with you, but has she ever…you know…I mean you saw what she did to Uncle…" Harry held up his hand.

"Watch what you say Draco Malfoy, loose lips very quickly become dead lips." He warned his eyes oddly dull despite their brilliant green color. Draco of course was right; no one came to be the object of Bella's obsession and survived unscathed- except the Dark Lord of course. Harry leaned his head back against the cushions and let his eyes slip shut. Bella believed in teaching by physical means- in other words every dark curse knew (and there were _many_) had either been cast on him at some point or rather he'd watched as another suffered its effects.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Draco said after a moment of silence. Harry cracked an eye open. "I mean- you remember what happened that one time when father said you could spend the night." He said cringing and shivering visibly. Harry winced as well at that particular memory, after all she had nearly torn Malfoy manor to shreds and killed several of the muggle born servants who dared get in her way or her reaching Harry. He sighed not looking forward to her reaction to him spending an entire school year away from him.

"She'll be away in Germany on the dark lord's orders." He said trying to sound unconcerned. Draco nodded in understanding. "That will take her concentration and direct her…_urges_." He said looking out at the country side absently.

"Urges?" Draco muttered. "Is that what you call murderous rampaging these days?" He said shaking his head in disbelief. Harry snorted.

"If she doesn't show up before tomorrow afternoon than the Dark lord will have succeeded in effectively distracting her- how long however is up to the Germans." He said with a smirk. Draco frowned.

"The Germans?" He said quirking an eyebrow. Harry smiled thinly.

"How good of a fight they put up- how many of them she will have to go through to subdue them enough to be brought home." He said slipping his eyes closed lazily. "My guess is that she will make a rather grand entrance." He said his mind drifting to some of his own sly plans. The war which had ended swiftly in England had not satisfied the dark lord, the man was bound for new horizons now, more political dances.

He frowned as he remembered the man who haunted his nightmares. The dark lord had shown up in their home nearly two years after Harry had been taken in by Bella. He could still remember the man stepping into the foyer his long black hair swaying idly in the breeze as handsome aristocratic features grinned up at him. The man's battle robes were covered in dark patches of blood and there was a smudge of ashes on one of his cheeks as he triumphantly lifted up the decapitated head of what had once been Albus Dumbledore as though he'd done it for Harry's sake. Harry could remember the wide blue eyes that had stared up at them emptily even as Bella squealed in joy clapping her hands her own robes smelling suspiciously of copper. At the time Harry had only been able to stare down at them from the second floor landing wondering why the handsome man was showing him of all people. That had been the last time he'd seen the man…and he was glad for it. His eyes snapped open and reflexively he shot off a curse narrowly missing the girl who had opened their compartment door. Pansy's eyes widened.

"I-" but Harry was already slipping his wand back into his pocket ignoring Draco's wide-eyed stare. "Its time to get our robes on." Pansy said timidly before shutting the door and disappearing.

"What would you have done if you'd hit her?" Draco asked warily. Harry frowned.

"Isn't that why we have a school nurse?" he asked dismissively. Of course he had missed on purpose and the curse he'd used was mild but he wasn't about to tell Draco that, he had appearances to keep after all.

_You will be elite my Harry..._

Bella's voice carried through his mind like a haunting echo. Since the day he'd arrived in the Le Strange home he'd been tutored by the best money could afford. Bella, who was unable to have children of her own had decided to make up for the perceived inadequacy through Harry. When he wasn't training his mind he was training his body, every moment of every day was spent learning. To be honest, going to Hogwarts would be a break for him. He sighed as he pulled on his robes. Yes, a break from glittering galas and bloody dungeons, from politics and lessons in etiquette. For a short time he would be free of Bella's constant drills, _how do you say this in French? German? Japanese? Latin? Gobbledigook?_ He shook his head dispelling his thoughts as the train slowed to a stop. He slipped out of their cabin and through the crowd with ease the other students scooting out of his way as quickly as they could.

"First years over here!" A stern voice said to his right. Harry made his way over to the woman noting how she drew a sharp breath at the sight of him. Goodness didn't these people have any backbone at all? He thought annoyed as he followed the woman towards the boats on the lake. Draco cursed as his shoes got wet and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he climbed in gracefully muttering a charm if only to stop Draco's mutterings. The boy frowned but said nothing as he took the seat next to Harry. No one else was willing to get into the boat with them Harry noted, the professor pursed her lips and said nothing as she herded the others into the boats.

"I heard there's a giant squid in the lake!" One student hissed excitedly.

"No way! That's so dangerous!" Draco gulped.

"What if it attacks us on the boats?" He asked Harry quietly. Harry frowned at him disinterestedly.

"Kill it." He said coldly. The murmuring quieted down at his dispassionate response their eyes wide as they glanced at each other. Soon the whispers grew this time talking about him causing him to roll his eyes as the boats started across the lake. He leaned forward slightly in anticipation as they neared Hogwarts. He had precious few memories of the days before his life with Bella, he could remember fragments- his mother's scent, the sound of her voice laughing, the sound of his father laughing; but one memory in particular stood out. His father's strong arms wrapping around him and his mother as they looked over a photo album.

_"That's Hogwarts Harry, you'll go there too some day." Wide green eyes looked up at his father solemnly._

_"I will?" He said his voice small and awed. James laughed a warm happy laugh._

_"You bet little man!" He said before looking back down at the photos his expression wistful. "Hey Lils, you remember first year when Siri pushed me out of the boat?" He said grinning slightly. His mother huffed._

_"Of course I remember! You were being a prat and shaking the boat scaring all the girls!" James laughed heartily and tightened his grip on them._

_"Yeah..." He said softly his eyes shining. "When I came up the first thing I saw Hogwarts all lit up…do you remember?" He said looking down at Harry's mother fondly. Lily smiled in memory._

_"How could I forget James?" She said her smile turning a bit sad. "How could I ever forget…"_

Harry felt his throat tighten as the glorious sight of Hogwarts castle came into view even more impressive than he'd imagined it would be. The lit towers and battlements seemed to be carved directly out of the sharp cliffs and ragged rock reaching high into the sky as it loomed over them. Harry felt his breath still in his chest as they approached the castle that would be his dwelling place for the next several years. His heart ached in his chest as he stared up at the castle, this was where his future would be shaped, here he would make allies and enemies on his road to greatness. The brief interlude to his future place in the death eater ranks. He was jolted out of his thoughts moments later when the boats hit the sandy banks and the professor stood her eyes glowing slightly.

"Welcome…to Hogwarts."

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Weeeeeellll what did you thiiiiink?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha! Chapter two already because I have school and work and won't be home till late soooo I'm posting it now, hope you all enjoy! In this chapter we get a good look at what the world is like with the dark lord reigning, I didn't want to make him out to be toooooo evil in this one, I'm going by the idea that he didn't go completely mad until later in life and you will see why in later chapters. I also wanted to give you some insight into Harry's life, everyone has plans for him it seems but he is still too young to really have plans of his own. What he _does_ want however is to see how far he can reach with his massive ambition. Ohhh and I made him rather cruel in this one, he doesn't stay that way but I wanted to make an emphasis on the fact that he grew up with Bella who would have trained him within an inch of his life to be useful for the dark lord. You'll see later as the plot develops that there is much more to Harry Potter's character than meets the eye...Hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-2-

Seeing Red

Harry smiled at Draco's sneer as several of the others tried to figure out what house they would be in. They were waiting in the entrance hall now; most of the students were sporting rather damp hems and muddy shoes as they looked around with wide eyes forming hesitant friendships. Harry of course had no reason to seek any one out, his rank was already assured as the highest in their year and it would remain so until he graduated and made his place in the world. Others would come to _him_. The professor from earlier entered and smiled thinly at them, quieting the crowd immediately.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." She said gazing down at them. "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because; your house will be something like your home within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She said pausing to glance at them. "There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Follow me please." She said before turning.

"Definitely a Huffelpuff." Draco whispered. Harry snorted and stepped forward ignoring the way the students parted to get out of his way as he and Draco followed directly behind the professor and through the large wooden double doors. Harry let his gaze wander hungrily over the high walls and enchanted ceiling as they made their way down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. He glanced briefly at the students and frowned as eyes darted away from him and whispers rose. He supposed he was well known but _really_!

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The smooth masculine voice silenced the hall in an instant and Harry felt his lungs constrict at the familiarity of it. Slowly he looked towards the head table and caught sight of red eyes surveying them all glittering slightly. The Dark Lord. He looked away focusing instead on the mans' left shoulder his entire body tense. This was the man who had destroyed his family- the man who had decreed that all muggle borns either leave the wizarding world or find themselves dead or enslaved. And yet this was the man who Bella adored, the only one other than Harry who was able to keep her madness under control. The dark lord demanded respect and no matter how bitter Harry might feel about his lost past- _this_ was his future. "When I call your names you will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted." The man drawled leisurely. Harry glanced up at the man from beneath his eyelashes. The man was just as tall and regal as he remembered him being, though the battle gear and blood had been replaced with fine dark robes and red velvet.

His eyes were just as red as he'd remembered though…

Red like blood.

Suddenly those eyes were meeting his. "Harry Potter." For a moment he was frozen unable to move as the murmurs rose and a dark smirk twisted across the dark lord's lips. It was only years of training that forced his legs to move and his eyes to blink away from the intense stare. He sat stiffly on the stool and placed the worn hat on his head.

_Ah, what have we here?_ The hat said tiredly in his mind. Harry frowned.

_You have a student waiting to be sorted._ He thought in annoyance. The hat seemed to chuckle.

_Very well…_ "Slytherin!" it cried out. Harry pulled it off and placed it on the stool inadvertently catching red eyes once more. The man's smirk changed into something different, as if something secret amused the man.

"I expect great things from you Bella's child." The man said quietly though Harry was certain that the entire hall had heard. Harry dropped his gaze.

"I will endeavor to seek that greatness sir." He said quietly. He could feel the man's lips twist in satisfaction and felt the instant his gaze slid away from Harry. "Rondell, Theodor." He said smoothly as Harry turned and made his way to the Slytherin table his heart thudding loudly in his chest. Why? Why couldn't he hate the man? His blank expression masked his inner fury as he sat down but the air around him became rapidly cold causing Draco who was sitting next to him to shiver and lean away. When at last the sorting was completed and the feast began Slytherin table was noticeably silent. Even the sixth and seventh years were eyeing Harry in slight fear. Harry sighed after taking a sip of his drink.

"If you all don't stop staring at me I _will_ break your necks." He warned testily before turning to Draco. "Pass the potatoes?" Draco, used to his threats by now did as he was asked as the others looked away rapidly and began rather stilted conversations.

"You know it's only temporary." Draco said absently as he bit into his chicken. Harry snorted.

"Did you think I was joking Draco?" He sneered quietly. "The only reason _you_ get away with so much is that I happen to be fond of your family." Draco smirked.

"Fond of my family Harry?" He drawled his eyes glittering slightly. Harry stared at Draco for a moment before returning to his meal. Of course Draco would notice Harry's attraction towards his father; the boy wasn't a complete idiot.

"Someday Draco, you will learn to curb that tongue of yours- if you don't I'm liable to cut it out for you." He said scooping some peas onto his fork absently. This time Draco paled.

"I was only joking Harry." He said weakly. Harry glanced at him lazily.

"And _that_ Draco is why you still have a tongue." He said absently. Draco swallowed thickly and shakily took a drink from his goblet.

"Mother and father send their greetings." Draco said after a moment of silence. Harry smiled a bit at the diversion.

"Oh? I didn't see them at the platform did they not come to see you off?" He asked casually noting the way Draco seemed to relax slightly.

"No, we came early because father had…business to attend to." He said before taking another bite. Harry frowned.

"Don't tell me…" He said softly. Draco nodded looking pained. Harry sighed and continued eating. "Mother's going to drive him spare." He said shaking his head. Draco nodded.

"Without you there? Probably." He agreed causing Harry to snort.

"Such faith you have in your father." He said leaning away from his empty plate satisfied. Draco gave him a sidelong look.

"Need I remind you of that sleep over again?" He asked taking another bite of his food. Harry smiled in grim amusement.

"Yes well, your father managed to come out of that relatively unscathed." He said remembering the odd tick Lucius Malfoy had developed in the short time it had taken Bella to create mayhem in her search for Harry. But then, there was a reason the man was the dark lord's second. Lucius Malfoy was strong, proud, and had the brains and magical prowess to counter his rather harmlessly aristocratic appearance. It took Harry a moment to realize that the table had gone silent causing him to frown and turn to Draco who was smirking. "What?" He demanded coolly. Draco snorted.

"You were smiling." He said absently. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes I suppose I would be, I was thinking about the fit your mother had when my mother stained her priceless Persian carpets with your servants' blood, do you remember that?" He asked causing the boy to nearly lose his grip on his fork as he grew pale. For Draco that night was a rather traumatic event in his life which Harry tended to use whenever the boy annoyed him too much- to Harry it was just another day of cleaning up after Bella. Draco shot him a look and put down his fork.

"I think I've just lost my appetite." He said sullenly. Harry snorted.

"Weak stomach dear cousin?" He asked absently.

"First years follow me." A voice said distracting Draco from whatever he had been about to say. Harry vary nearly sighed in disappointment but stood anyway and made his way towards the tall dark haired boy he recognized from one of the many social events Bella had taken him to. Blake Smith if he remembered, the eldest son of the Smith family who were rumored to be one of the last remaining Ravenclaw lines. The older boy's dark eyes caught his for a moment and he hesitantly gave him a short nod of greeting before turning and guiding them out of the hall.

"All the dormitories have been altered in recent years to suit our needs." Blake started as they made their way down a flight of stairs. "Without the muggle born students the class sizes dropped and allowed for a more intimate setting and a higher quality education." He continued as they made their way down yet another flight of stairs. "You will each have your own suite; the dorms have been altered to be more like a hotel setting. You are allowed to make any changes to your rooms that you like however, at the end of your seventh year everything must be taken with you and all adjustments to the room size and or shape will be returned." He said before stopping in front of a portrait.

"There are numerous ways to enter the Slytherin common rooms, some of you may even want to make entrances of your own rather than climbing the stairs. I will only show you one for now." He said before turning to the portrait of a rather large looking man who was smoking a long pipe and glaring down at them a permanent scowl on his face.

"Password?" He said his voice high and nasally.

"Permissible Deceit." The boy said looking out at them with a smirk. "This password changes weekly and you will not be given the new password freely, follow me." Harry frowned, he would have to find out the spells to create an entrance to his room then, it would be considered beneath him to have to make a trade for them. He sighed inwardly and entered the enormous common room. A fireplace, easily twice his size crackled merrily from where it stood ornately taking up nearly half the wall dwarfing the numerous chairs and tables scattered tastefully about the room. Harry examined it for a moment smiling briefly at the numerous snakes that were carved into the marble seemingly harmlessly, but Harry could hear their whispers. Was the dark lord watching them? He frowned suspiciously at the rather large oval mirror and brushed his fingers across the surface not surprised to feel the tell-tale tingle of enchantment.

"The common room is meant for studying and socializing, however, it is also where minor arguments are held if not in the dorms. Our head of house Professor Snape is willing to turn a blind eye to nearly anything in the Slytherin dormitories as long as he personally does not catch you." Blake said smirking at the slightly frightened looks a few of the first years were unable to hide. "And I do mean anything, so let me warn you now that there are some students you do not wish to bother." He said his eyes darting up to Harry who merely returned the smirk and tilted his head to the side.

"Dark magic and potentially lethal curses will not set off the wards then?" He questioned curiously. Blake smiled thinly.

"No they do not." He said before turning sharply and pulling a ring of keys off the wall. "When I call your name you will be given a key to your rooms if you lose them before you have managed to find the proper charms to defend your quarters-" He said glancing back at them. "I suggest you learn quickly, the upper years make a game of setting traps in your rooms and hexing your things, which leads me to my next warning;" he said pulling the first key from the ring. "Leave your things unattended at your own risk." He said before calling out the first name. Harry took the opportunity to glance around the room his eyes catching sight of several snake motifs. The others wouldn't think twice about them, after all it was the Slytherin common room and the Slytherin mascot _was_ a snake, but Harry wasn't taking his chances. The Dark Lord could spy on them all he wanted using the snakes and Harry wasn't particularly fond of being spied on. "Harry Potter." The others shrank away pathetically as he stepped forward to take his key.

"They've given us rooms beside each other." Draco said holding up his key. Harry nodded absently before taking a better look at his key- which was in the shape of a snake.

"The keys are charmed to disappear." He said absently which caused Draco to stop mid-step and frown at his own key.

"What? Already?" He said bewildered as he reached to put his key in the lock. Harry grasped his wrist in an iron grip and pulled the key out from it.

"Wingardium leviosa." He said quietly. The small golden key levitated towards the key hole and turned as his wand turned. Draco jumped back as a crackle of blue electricity surrounded the door knob before letting out small wisps of smoke. Draco looked up at him with wide eyes.

"If that had been my hand…" He said frightened. Harry smirked.

"Elementary spellwork but it would have meant you soaking your hand in dittany for the rest of the night yes." He said smirking as he disabled the hexes on his own door with an unsettling smile on his face. Draco scooted closer to him.

"Could you…check the rest of my room?" He pleaded sounding scared. Harry snorted.

"You Draco Malfoy are the most conceited pompous prince." He said pushing his own door open. Draco's eyes glinted.

"What do you want?" Draco offered. Harry chuckled darkly.

"What are you offering?" He retorted as he carefully stepped into his room stepping back the moment he felt a tingle of magic, Draco however was not so lucky and quickly found himself hanging upside down mid air. Harry smirked and cast the counter charm wondering how the other students were faring.

"Damn it!" Draco said as he landed on his bum only to find himself hexed again his legs jerking out as he did a jig. Harry chuckled and cast another counter charm.

"Stay absolutely still, as amusing as this is, I'd rather just sweep the room." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet pouch. Draco's face lit up.

"Is that…" Harry nodded and pulled out a handful of what appeared to be marbles fashioned out of black glittering stone bearing the Le Strange family crest.

"Mother had me learn how to make them." He said before bending down and scattering them with a flick of his wrist.

"Make them! Harry do you know how much those cost?" He asked watching as the marbles skittered around the room zooming suddenly in different directions as they heated up nullifying various curses and hexes before moving to the walls and ceiling. The rooms were large though Harry didn't trust a single piece of furniture or drapery. Harry raised his eyebrows as he watched the marbles zoom towards the bathroom and the door which he assumed would lead to his bedroom.

"They really did a number on this room." He said absently completely ignoring Draco's earlier comment. "How about this Draco, you find out who contributed to the many hexes and curses that are keeping me from sleeping and I'll consider your debt cleared." He said returning his gaze towards the boy who was scowling at him.

"Do you realize how dangerous that could be?" He demanded clearly annoyed. Harry smirked and bent down to retrieve the first marble that returned to him. A small door opened from a spot that had previously been seamless and a roll of parchment shot out with a list in his handwriting detailing the various curses found and _where_ they'd been found. He glared at it in annoyance; they'd made his room a deathtrap. The sweeper was practically vibrating with the amount of destructive magic it had soaked up and was cold to the touch like holding an ice cube in his hand.

"Actually it would be more dangerous for you to enter your suite tonight if it's anything like mine." He said absently. "You can move now by the way." He said pushing the little door shut and placing the marble back into his bag before catching another as it returned to him. "They even hexed the taps in the bathroom to pour our water that would slowly peel back your skin." He said absently ignoring Draco as he paled. "Actually I'm a bit impressed, I haven't even heard of some of these, I'll have to ask mother about them." He said unrolling the second roll of parchment.

"Seriously?" Draco said glancing at the parchment. Harry deftly took a step away annoyed at the closeness and raised an eyebrow at the sheepish boy.

"Find out who did this or I'll call on your debt later, you can consider this a lesson in stealth Draco." He said before scooping up the other marbles. "If anyone gives you trouble come to me or tell them to take it up with me." He quipped as he read the other lists a bit of scholarly interest shining in his eyes. "_Really_ how did they attach a bone breaking curse to a pillow?" He asked shaking his head absently. Draco winced.

"Alright! I'll do it!" He said crossing his arms. Harry smirked and flicked his wand at the parchments making copies of them and handing the copies to Draco.

"You know I would have done it anyway." Harry said absently. "Your father wouldn't be happy if his son died on his first night at Hogwarts." He said with a smirk before shutting his door and calling for a house elf.

"Master Harry Potter is wanting something sir?" The elf said bowing lowly.

"Take all the furniture out of the room including any mirrors." He said with a wave of his hand. The elf looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dinky is taking the furniture sir but headmaster is saying that mirrors are to be staying." The elf said apologetically. Harry snorted and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Very well, I'll take care of the mirrors later then." He said waving her off. Draco glanced at him in disbelief.

"Why are you getting rid of the furniture? And on the first night too, don't tell my you've already gotten replacements." Draco asked looking at him suspiciously. Harry sneered.

"If there were _that_ many hexes and curses in my room what makes you think that I would trust the furniture?" He retorted folding the parchment up and placing it into his pocket. "I brought an extra bed in my trunk until I can order new furniture tomorrow. For right now I'm going to take care of your rooms and check over mine once more and then I am going to bed." He said handing Draco the pouch. "Bring these back to me in the next twenty minutes or I'm paying you a visit that you will regret." He said absently. Draco swallowed loudly and quickly made his way to his room leaving Harry alone, which he had intended of course.

He sighed heavily as he looked at the plain door that was supposed to protect him from the other students, teachers and anyone else who might want to harm him. He'd have to order another one tomorrow but for now…he supposed he could try attaching that bone breaking curse to the door knob, several rather nasty curses came to mind as he smiled a slow dangerous smile. When Draco returned fifteen minuets later he could literally feel Harry's magic around the door and wisely refrained from trying to open it.

"Harry?" he called out hesitantly. Brilliant green eyes met his a moment later as the boy opened the door smirking.

"Very good, do you want me to take care of your door too?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a complete idiot you know." He snarked testily. Harry sniggered.

"Whatever Draco, I'll see you tomorrow." He said waving the boy off as he pocketed the pouch. Draco nodded jerkily and strode away cursing a moment later. Harry grinned. "Lose something Draco?" He asked holding up the boy's key. Draco narrowed his eyes and snatched the key out of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah so many questions my lovely readers, all I can say is to read carefully and don't rush through the chapters as far as I can tell all of your questions will be answered in later chapters. Thank you so much for your support and compliments, I went all out with this story, I believe I started writing it nearly a year ago and it sat in my archives waiting for inspiration to strike again and it did, slowly which is why I think this story came out rather well, I really took my time on it. As for this chapter, I wanted to give you a bit of a heads up, sometimes it is hard to tell because Harry is already so mature, but I wanted this story to be a progression, slowly and surely Harry will mature in different ways though he will always be violent at heart. I wish I could tell you more but seriously the answers are in later chapters and I'm afraid I'll have to make you wait for them. Ah and just as a side note, this story, all three books, are completed, so if you didn't get that note before now you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Harry settles into Hogwarts determined to be noticed...**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-3-

Ambition

Harry and Draco were the only first years in Slytherin that managed to make it to breakfast the next day; the others were currently making acquaintances with the school nurse. Harry smirked slightly at Draco's tired expression. "Screams keep you awake?" He asked taking a bite of his porridge after scanning it quickly and disarming a few hexes that had been placed on his utensils. Draco narrowed his eyes at his habitual motions and did the same to his own plate of food.

"And how did _you_ sleep through them?" He grouched in annoyance. Harry rose his eyebrows.

"Living with mother has taught me the benefits of silencing charms." He said blithely. Draco cursed quietly and speared a piece of ham rather violently.

"Does she still pull you out of bed and teach you how to- er…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can say torture Draco." He said ignoring the looks sent his way.

"Yes well…" Draco said looking away, Harry sipped from his pumpkin juice.

"Actually she said I've learned all that she could teach me last year, she said its up to me to use my…how was it she put it? …Creative license?" Draco swallowed and pushed his plate away only to have Harry roll his eyes and push it back. "Eat Draco; I'll not have your mother blaming me if you return home stick thin." Draco sighed and pushed his food around his plate. Harry smirked. "I'll admit though." He said a bit louder this time though he knew the others were listening anyway. "The loss of sleep will be worth it when I get to use my 'creative license' on whomever it was that hexed my rooms last night." He said flickering his gaze over the seventh years who tensed visibly.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter." A silken voice said as Severus Snape approached a gleam in his eyes. Harry tilted his head at the man and understood immediately that last night was a test of some sort, to show who was stronger or smarter among the first years. "I admit surprise at seeing you here this morning; there have never been first years that managed to make it to the breakfast table the day after a sorting." He said smirking. Harry sighed and took another sip from his goblet.

"Yes well, I can assure you that it will be a few of your seventh years who will not be making it to the breakfast table quite soon." He said smiling brightly not noticing the flinches from few of the seventh years; Draco however noted them for later. Snapes' smirk widened.

"Of course." He said before handing them each a piece of paper. "Your class schedules, classes start Monday; you will be expected to arrive promptly and with the proper materials." He said before turning only to have Harry's voice stop him.

"You know professor, I noticed a few of those hexes were your style, could it be that you have a fan?" He said absently. Snape's smirk fell slightly and Harry tilted his head to the side. "It would be a shame if you did, after all the only reason your godson made it here this morning is because I felt like keeping him alive." He said narrowing his eyes at the man. Snape's face became blank.

"Indeed." He said before turning and making his way to the head table. Harry smirked and returned his gaze to his class schedule.

"There is no way my godfather would-" Harry shot a look at Draco who snapped his mouth shut frowning. Harry sighed.

"Trust no one Draco, there is no better advice for any one to give you." He said quietly. Draco frowned and poked at his food some more only distracted when the post flew in. Harry sighed as his mother's eagle owl flew in and dropped a letter and a rather large wrapped box in front of him. Harry avoided looking at the box already wary of any 'gifts' his mother might have sent him as he opened the letter.

_My Dearest Son,_

_We arrived safely in Germany last night; I cannot tell you how dearly I miss your presence. The younglings assigned to me have no idea what to do it seems and I'm hard-pressed to give them any last minute training in this cold. Our Lord has graciously allowed us to dispense of the enemy in whatever way we wish and my darling boy…I cannot express the beauty of their screams! I will have to show you soon how wonderfully blood clashes with snow. I miss you my son…the moment you boarded the train heading to your future I could not help but feel as if I was loosing a part of myself. You must tell me everything! Every last detail! I mean it Harry! By the way I heard that Cissy has sent her son gifts from home, I wasn't home but I'm sure you'll appreciate your gift, just be careful not to get any blood on your robes dear…or in your food, who knows what diseases these creatures might be carrying! Tata for now my son, write soon!_

_Your adoring mother_

Harry sighed as he folded the letter and returned it to its envelope. "Oi Potter!" One of the seventh years said smirking greedily. Harry looked over the brutish boy with distaste. "Didn't you know there's a toll for firsties?" He said. It was only then that Harry noticed that the boy had already taken the large box of sweets Draco's mother had sent him. Draco was scowling at them heatedly but knew better than to argue with them. Harry on the other hand wouldn't tolerate the disrespect. Smirking he picked up the box and handed it to the boy.

"A gift from my mother, you've heard of her? Bellatrix Le Strange? I'll be meeting you in the common room tonight by the way." He said smiling slowly. The seventh year looked startled and cautiously took the box from Harry. The others leaned in as he untied the pink ribbon and lifted the lid only to let out a rather girlish scream and drop the box which tipped over. Harry watched in bemusement as hundreds of slick bloody fingers and toes slid out of the box and onto the table. A few of the students paled rapidly before turning their heads and losing their breakfasts. Harry crossed his arms and snorted. "Huh, I thought sure she was going to send me the head this time." He said before looking the seventh year in the eye his smile slipping into a blank dangerous expression his eyes flat as his magic reached out and snapped at the boy. "I don't tolerate disrespect, I will see you tonight." He said before lifting his letters and his class schedule snatching up Draco's forgotten box of sweets as an after thought before slipping out of the Great Hall.

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope that you are well, you would not believe how weak stomached some of my housemates are. It seems that I am surrounded by toddlers, though I'll admit I was rather impressed by the various curses they set my room up with. Have you ever heard of pectoris incendia? I hadn't, apparently it slowly cooks a person from the inside, I was able to figure it out the practical way- a seventh year decided to try to take the gift you sent me. He screamed like a girl when he opened it and ended up ruining everyone's meal because he dropped the box. No worries though, I punished him, the nurse says he had to be sent to Saint Mungos but sadly that he would live._

_You'll have to tell Lord Malfoy that his son will need tutoring if he is to survive here. Twice now I've had to clear his rooms of curses and I can even tell you how many times I've saved him from losing a limb (or an eye) just walking down the hallways. I can keep him safe while I'm here but the boy really needs training, he's running out of things to offer. Anyway, I suppose you've already gotten the letter of confirmation about my furniture? Hopefully the others will learn quickly that my reputation is not just rumor and I won't need to practice my 'creative license' very often, as much as I enjoy it challenging people every night would rather annoying when I should be focusing on my studying. Hope the war is going well, paint the snow red for me?_

_Your Devoted Son_

_Harry_

Harry watched the owl fly away with a distant gaze. "Harry?" Draco sounded beside him. Draco wasn't his friend, he could never be his friend because in his world it wasn't safe enough to have a friend. Draco was second to him, beneath him yet high enough on the chain that he could survive if he played his cards right and knew where to place his money. But he wasn't Harry's friend, and for that Harry felt an old foolish pang, a weakness of his blood probably, after all he'd been born to two Gryffindors. He turned away from the window. Somehow, watching the owl fly away made him feel cold and hollow.

"Come Draco, we have class." Harry said his expression cold and unyielding.

_You are elite my Harry...you need no one._

Draco followed him through the corridors. "I found out three of the people who rigged your room." Draco said passing him a piece of paper. Harry glanced at it and quickly scanned the names. These wouldn't have been easy to come by, Draco must be learning something at least- which he supposed was the point. He did rather like having Draco around even if they weren't friends...definitely not friends though if anyone was to even think of hurting him Harry would destroy them. At any rate he could train Draco in his own ways while Draco was away from home, just until Lucius Malfoy got the chance to arrange time to train him. The father and son had a strange sort of arrangement, though he supposed looking at his own familial arrangements he couldn't properly judge them.

"Interesting." he said with a slight smirk. Draco winced at the glint in Harry's eyes. "It seems that the upper years are feeling threatened...I hadn't planned on making a move so soon but- well, mother will be proud at any rate. Draco you'd better keep up or you'll be left behind." Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked feeling oddly hesitant. Harry smiled dangerously.

"I mean that I plan to be the Slytherin Prince by the end of the year, think you can keep up?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Draco winced and groaned slightly.

"I hate it when you get ambitious you know that? Every time you do that _I_ end up having to catch up, not all of us are prodigies you know." He grumbled. Harry snorted as they turned the corner.

"Draco, if I weren't here to give you a boost you'd probably just sit on your lazy arse and let your family name and money do the talking. The easy days are over Draco, if you intend to remain beside me in the future you're going to have to adopt a more serious attitude, I can't be expected to wipe your arse every time you fall down on it." He turned to the boy seriously and Draco stilled realizing that Harry wasn't kidding. "Man up Draco or you'll offend the wrong person and find yourself dead." He said stonily. Draco swallowed thickly.

"What do you want from me Harry? I'm eleven years old for Merlins sake!" He said starting to feel frightened. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You will be elite Draco, for your father's sake I intend to make it so. Consider yourself lucky." He said before slipping into the classroom. Draco stared at him for a moment before following him inside noting that the classroom had gone quiet upon their entrance. He ignored it and made his way towards Harry sitting beside him.

"What do you mean Harry?" He bit out lowly as the rumble of whispers rose around them. Harry sighed.

"Surely you aren't this dull Draco." He said with a slight frown. "I'm offering you a way in, others will have to work six times as hard for me to even look at them." Draco suddenly understood. Harry was right, if it weren't for his apparent infatuation with Lucius, Draco would have been in the infirmary along with the other first years. He wasn't a fool, he'd seen what went on in the real world but his innocence had left him believing that it would never touch him.

"Teach me then." He said quietly. Harry smirked.

"I will, but as everything else, it will cost you." He said smirking. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Harry would look for any chance to bribe those around him.

"What will it cost?" Draco asked coolly. Harry smiled slightly.

"A debt to be paid later I suppose." He said with a smile. Draco raised his eyebrows. An unnamed debt was dangerous, even he knew that, but his best chance at surviving the year was Harry.

"Are you certain that you can't think of something that you might want now?" Draco nearly pleaded. Harry snorted.

"At least you know better than to accept blindly." He muttered shaking his head. "Very well, I think I might be persuaded to think of something." He hinted with a smirk. Draco nearly groaned.

"Seriously?" He said shaking his head. "Fine what do you want?" Harry smiled widely.

"Your mother has a certain family heirloom that Bella has been coveting for years- persuade her to give it up to me and I will train you and keep intervening for you until third year. Otherwise the debt will remain unnamed and I will call in on it later." Harry said easily. Draco cringed. Damn. He could do it, Merlin knew that he would probably be the only one his mother would be willing to give it to, but still...He sighed.

"I'll send her an owl." He grumbled. Harry smirked. He knew Draco would get him what he wanted, if not Lucius would persuade Narcissa simply to avoid leaving his son even more in debt with Harry than he already was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not so many reviews for the last chapter, I'm not sure what that means, am I losing you? Are you waiting on bated breath? Do you hate it do you like it? Is it too complicated or too violent- etc I think you get the point. At any rate here is the next chapter, those of you who actually take the time to read my note up here will find it most informative. I wanted this chapter to portray Harry as someone who is like a kid, he craves the attention, he wants to see how far he can push the people around him and he wants to make the people he cares about proud. Now, you will notice that in this chapter the dark lord and Harry have their first big encounter, I'm not going to lie, their relationship is a complex one, as the story grows so will the many facets of their relationship and by the end of it you might be left cold and shocked. Yet I found this relationship to be perhaps one of the most fulfilling relationship in the entire story simply because it's so complex that even Harry with all his airs and graces can't seem to figure out the enigma that is the dark lord. I hope you enjoy their encounter!**

**Who is your favorite character in this story so far and why?**

**What do you expect will happen next?**

**How do you like Bella's character?**

**What do you think of Voldemort?**

**What do you think of Snape?**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-4-

What I want

"Harry..." Draco muttered as they slipped into the Great Hall. Draco had finally managed to complete the list of people who'd placed spells around Harry's room, Harry's reaction had been a cruel smile. It was their second week at Hogwarts and Harry had already made quite the reputation for himself. The shrewd boy never hesitated in taking what others offered in return for small favors and made a point of staying out of the internal wars that seemed to occur daily in the Slytherin common room. It was widely known that Harry would back the person with the most to offer and backing from Harry meant a sure win. Draco was learning quickly under Harry's tutelage that there was a reason he should be feared, more than once he'd had to step out of the room and vomit as Harry described certain curses to him in detail.

"Today is going to be an interesting day." Harry said as he slipped into his seat a small smile playing about his lips. Draco knew enough to know that the smile meant nothing for his health and quickly began to raise shields around himself as he caught sight of the newspaper. Voldemort had done well in keeping Bella busy, her drive to return to England and to Harry as quickly as possible had lead her to remain stable enough to use her brilliant mind against the Germans. In just two short weeks her violent strides across the country had left Germany begging to meet the Dark Lord to discuss a treaty. Draco suspected that even his father had probably been hard pressed to keep up with her determination but every one who was anyone knew that Bella and Lucius worked brilliantly together. One of the seventh years frowned at his newspaper and slowly began to pale.

"Hey...Potter..." He said hesitantly. Harry smirked and Draco sighed.

"Ah, Le Feuvre I believe you were the one to place the bone breaking curse on my pillow, that was a nasty bit of spell work." Harry said causing the noise level at the table to drop considerably. Le Feuvre swallowed thickly his eyes darting from side to side. Harry was dangerous every one knew that, but Bella...Bella was unstable.

"Hehe...you-you understand that it's just a prank...we do it to all the first years-" Harry smiled dangerously.

"Yes I thought it was quite hilarious- in fact I had to ask mother about a few of the spells she was impressed as well or at least I think she was, but then you never know with her she gets rather protective at times..." He trailed off causing the seventh years to pale some dropping their forks and spoons causing them to clatter against the table. Le Feuvre shook slightly. Everyone knew what happened to the last person to try to hurt Harry, the mans screams had filled the Dark Lord's audience chamber for a good two days before Bella had ended him.

"What will it take?" He said his face pale his mouth drawn into a grim line. Harry smirked.

"For me to calm Bella while she's already high on blood lust from the war? I'd rather sit this one out if you don't mind." Harry said as he began to serve himself. Le Feuvre clenched his fists tightly.

"Come on Potter I know you have a price." He ground out his voice wavering slightly. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Make it worth my while or you're all going to hell." He said his voice chilly. The others began to mumble and Le Feuvre grit his teeth.

"I was gifted a chateau in LoireValley for my birthday is that enough?" He whispered his voice tight. Harry tilted his head to the side in consideration.

"Which one, I'm familiar with the area you know." He said with lowered eyelids.

"Vaux-le-Vicomte." Le Feuvre said tightly. "It was my coming of age gift." Harry nodded his head slowly.

"Its a deal." Harry whispered causing magic to tingle across the two of them. "Anyone else?"

"Marie-Therese, Duchesse d'Angouleme's Emerald and Diamond Tiara." One of the girls offered. Harry rose his eyebrows.

"A tiara?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Surly you plan to marry someday Potter." She said raising her eyebrows. Harry snorted.

"Mother is the only woman that will have a place in my life. I like the idea of the tiara though- however it isn't enough to excuse you. Think of it this way, how much is your life worth?" he said taking a bite of his breakfast. The girl swallowed and let her eyes slide shut.

"You know what my family hides don't you?" She said grimly. Harry smirked.

"I'll take the tiara, and the diaries nothing less." He said chewing thoughtfully. The girl nodded.

"Alright but please...keep them safe." She said. Harry nodded.

"Of course." He said dipping his head. Rowena Ravenclaw's diaries. Secretly, Harry was a bit of a scholar, he had a thirst for knowledge outside of the kinds of things Bella taught him. After all knowledge was power.

"Your price is high Potter." One of them muttered further down the table. Harry smiled congenially.

"Not really, you must understand that these are prices that you are putting on your own heads I'm just agreeing or disagreeing surely you didn't think that you would get away with this?" He shook his head and took a drink from his goblet. "Let me make this clear to you now. I won't go after anyone unless it is worth it." The older boy clenched his teeth.

"I saw what your mother did Potter, I was there..." His eyes darkened for a moment. "Tell me Potter, do you still play the violin?" Harry smirked widely.

"Yes, though your treasure might not be enough." He said tilting his head to the side. The boy considered him for a moment before nodding.

"You already know what I have Potter, I bet you know what you want from all of us." Harry smiled thinly.

"Very good Carter." Harry said smiling. Draco watched as a bit of respect lit in the boy's eyes.

"Then what do you want from me Potter?" He asked carefully. Harry smiled.

"The violin you spoke of and a particular set of books you have?" Harry said smiling. Carter nodded his head slowly.

"Ballimore...what interest to you have in Druid magic though...never mind it's a deal." Harry smiled as the magic wafted over them. Draco watched as Harry skillfully moved from one person to the next taking what he wanted. For a moment he wondered if Harry had planned this all along, it would make sense after all however he wondered if Potter didn't realize that he was making several enemies in the process. By the time Harry had finished making deals with the others breakfast was nearly over and Draco nearly sighed in relief when nothing had happened.

"Keep your shields up Draco." Harry hissed suddenly. Draco shivered at the warning in Harry's voice and his hopes for a relatively peaceful moment were dashed as the tall double doors crashed open. Draco swallowed thickly. Bella stood still in her battle garb covered with blood and smudges of dirt. Beside him Harry inhaled sharply.

"Harry?" Draco said softly. Harry shook his head.

"Bloodlust- her mind is gone right now. She's dangerous." He muttered lowly so that only Draco could hear. Draco nodded his head shakily, watching Bella as she swayed her eyes darting wildly across the room.

"Harry love?" She croaked searching for him like a lost child. Harry stood slowly catching her attention. A wide maniacal grin spread across Bella's face.

"HARRY!" She cried out her dark curls whipping through the air as she spun towards him. Harry's eyes widened when she shoved a few Ravenclaws out of the way and simply climbed over the table to get to the Slytherin table.

"Mother!" He said smiling widely. Bella let out a slightly hysterical giggle before stumbling towards him climbing over the Slytherin table unsteadily. Harry caught her as she tripped off of the table and into his arms nearly knocking him over. Harry cringed when she wrapped her arms around him and began to weep loudly and terribly.

"Harry love I miiiiisssed you! Why do you have to go to school Harry love? You're too good for this place!" Harry let her ramble on for a few moments until suddenly she stiffened and pulled away. "Ah yes! I almost forgot!" She hissed her eyes glowing dangerously as she spun around pulling her wand out. "Who were the fools that tried to hurt you Harry love hmmm?" She said. Harry winced.

"Mother how was Germany? You told me that you dyed the snow red was it really all that pretty?" He asked. Bella's eyelashes fluttered and she looked befuddled for a moment.

"Snow?" She whispered confused. Harry nodded and gently turned her towards him.

"Yes the snow, you told me that the blood was beautiful against the white snow." Bella smiled faintly her eyes distant.

"Ah! It was pretty Harry love! We have to go together sometime! I hate German you know its such a disgusting language- oh that reminds me, I got you a tutor for German, we might be doing business with them someday you know...they have no sense of style in Germany though! Honestly Harry love they all wear the same thing so once you kill one of them its like-" Harry winced as her voice was cut off and her expression turned dark again.

"Bellatrix, it's good to see that you've returned unscathed." Snape drawled from behind him. Harry sighed.

"And she was doing so well..." Harry said before stepping out of the way as sparks flew from the end of Bella's wand.

"_Snape_." She hissed. "You spineless two-timing coward!" she shrieked. Snape took a step back and glanced at Harry who shrugged.

"Shouldn't have rigged my room." He offered shaking his head. Snape's face hardened.

"You little-" Bella let out an inhuman roar and flicked her wand towards Snape who dodged and let out a yell as the violent spell clipped his shoulder causing the flesh to tear audibly.

"You _dare_ attack a child Severus Snape!" Bella shrieked. "My Harry? _My Harry!_" Harry winced at the volume and took a step back. Snape growled and hissed a spell sending a bright blue light towards Bella who blocked it easily and retaliated with a shimmering yellow spell of her own.

"Potter calm the bitch!" Snape hollered. Harry narrowed his eyes and sent his own curse at the man.

"Insulting my mother will get you no where Snape." He hissed as Bella jumped back up onto the table and sent a blasting curse towards the man causing students to let out shouts and duck out of the way.

"Fine Potter what the hell do you want?" Snape shouted as the duel continued. Harry snorted.

"Giving up already Snape?" He asked. Snape let out an inhumane scream as one of Bella's spells hit him and the skin on his chest began to peel away.

"I'm gonna skin you Snape!" Bella snarled. "I'm going to peel away every last bit of skin and then I'm going to tear your flesh from your bones bit by bit!" She let out a cackle and Severus screamed again.

"Bella." Harry shivered at the cool wave of magic settled over the room. Bella let out a shuddering sigh and turned slowly towards the doors where the dark lord stood calmly his red eyes surveying the mayhem with a certain indulgence.

"Master." She shivered. A vibrant violet spell flew at her in her distraction and Harry snarled casting a shield just in time. The light exploded of his shield and hit the wall leaving several large gashes in the stone less than a foot away from where Harry was standing.

"HARRY!" Bella cried her eyes going blank for a moment. Suddenly she was spinning around and screeching her wand slashing forward. "Crucio!" Snape struggled for a moment before letting out a scream of agony.

"My lord please!" Snape gasped when she let up the curse only to cackle and cast it again. Harry watched Voldemort who surveyed the scene dispassionately before turning towards Harry.

"I assume that there was some sort of plot behind this?" He said smirking a bit. Harry cringed and nodded.

"Yes my lord." He said smiling sheepishly. Voldemort chuckled and waved his hand.

"Go on then." He said as Bella let up the spell again heaving from the sudden magical drain.

"Potter! Fuck Potter anything just get the mad bint off of me!" Snape said raggedly. Harry sneered but moved forwards.

"Mother?" He said quietly. Bella's eyes flashed towards him and her face shifted again into an expression of joy.

"Harry love where have you been? You know I was just talking to Snape the little rat but you know he's not much of a talker." She said shaking her head in an exaggerated manner. Harry smiled thinly.

"Yeah I know but Mother you promised you'd get Snape to make me his apprentice remember?" Snape's head snapped up and his eyes blaze.

"In your fucking dreams you sick little maniac-"

"Crucio." Bella intoned thoughtlessly.

"Ahhhhhh- fuck it! Alright! Alright!" Snape ground out before letting out another scream. The Dark Lord chuckled from where he stood as the magic rippled over Harry.

"Finish this up Potter as amusing as this is I need Severus intact." Harry hesitated as the man spoke but nodded readily.

"Mother?" He said tilting his head to the side. Bella's ended the spell abruptly.

"Ah Harry love!" She said smiling widely. Harry opened his arms and she grinned widely. "Harry's letting me hug hiiim!" She squealed skipping over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "See Harry love my hugs are better than that old Sirius'!" Harry sighed and easily slipped her wand out of her hand.

"Mother look at you!" He said pulling away, "You've got blood all over you!" Bella giggled girlishly and spun around.

"Doesn't it look marvelous!" Harry smiled.

"Yes of course but it's old blood! And besides I bought you a dress that would suit you much better!" Bella's face lit up.

"You bought me a dress Harry love?" She cooed. Harry nodded and placed her hand into the crook of her elbow carefully leading her around the table.

"Of course! A bright red like blood except it wont turn brown I'm sure it will look superb on mother!" He said happily. "But you can't get it dirty alright? Otherwise Aunt Narcissa will laugh at you again." He said guiding her towards the doors.

"Awww but Harry love I have to punish the bad children who tried to hurt you!" She said her eyes flickering back towards the table where the Slytherin's were sitting staring wide eyed in horror at her. Harry sighed and reached up pressing a kiss to her cheek distracting her completely. She rose a hand to her cheek and blushed brightly.

"No no mother you mustn't!" He urged. Bella tilted her head to the side.

"Harry love kissed me!" She said grinning widely before scooping him into her arms. Harry twitched but allowed the embrace. "Alright! If Harry love insists! But if they try to hurt you again Mama will tear them to pieces okay!" She cheered. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes mother now look who came to visit!" Harry said subtly dropping her wand back into its holster. Bella's eyes darted towards where the dark lord stood and widened.

"Oh! Forgive me my lord where were my manners!" She said curtsying. Voldemort chuckled.

"You did well in Germany Bella I am proud however, I find myself curious about this dress that your son has gotten you, it has been a long time since I have seen my most loyal enjoying themselves at a party. Perhaps a celebration is in order." He hinted smirking when Bella's expression brightened.

"Oh please my lord let us host it! Oh it will be the best of the season I promise!" She said becoming determined. Harry smirked as he realized that she'd been distracted again. The dark lord smiled indulgently.

"But of course my dear Bella, who better to host the party than the person who gives us reason to celebrate?" Bella squealed brightly and rounded on Harry.

"Sorry Harry love but mama's got to go okay? Study hard and don't let Snape bully you or I'll kill him!" Harry nodded.

"Alright mother." He said easily. Bella squealed again and bowed lowly before the dark lord who chuckled.

"Have fun Bella." He said as she stood. Bella nodded her head.

"It will be the best!" She said eagerly.

"You are dismissed Bella." The dark lord said tilting his head towards her. Bella nodded and strode out of the room leaving Harry to frown after her.

"She's gotten worse." He said darting his eyes towards the dark lord. Voldemort nodded slowly his face impassive.

"It could simply be the stress of this last mission however I will have her healer take a look at her." He said before smirking slightly. "You know Potter I had wondered if I wouldn't be coming here to scrape a few children off the floor." Harry cringed.

"I didn't tell her- I don't know who did but I had a feeling she has someone watching me." He smiled wryly. "Perhaps through those damnable mirrors that I can't seem to get off the walls?" He said quietly. The dark lord snorted and chuckled deeply.

"Figured me out then did you? My but you _are_ clever Bella's child." Harry felt his cheeks heat at the man's words. Merlin this man was an enigma. No matter how much Harry wanted to hate him...he couldn't help but admire him. Even when he was younger and spent his time brooding in corners and avoiding the man at parties or balls he knew that the man held his attention.

"It was either that or the snakes." He said with a small grin. "Or both." He said catching the man's gaze.

"Or both." The man agreed. "Though I find it interesting that my mirrors no longer work in your chambers care to explain that?" He said sounding amused. Harry looked away.

"Not particularly." He said smirking. The man chuckled and reached up slipping a stray bit of his long hair back behind his ear.

"Of course you wouldn't." He said remaining just as calm. "But you will." He said leaving no room for argument. Harry winced this was a man he wouldn't want to cross wands with.

"I placed another mirror directly in front of it. Mirrors are tricky things, they can create paradoxes if given the chance." Harry said feeling slightly sullen the man would probably make him remove the mirrors now. Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling slowly.

"The mirror was charmed to see through any surface one might place in front of it however you put a mirror in front of it and it will not see it as a solid object because it is a reflection of it's self...interesting." Red eyes darted down and Harry was held captive by them for a moment. "Tell me Potter what was this grand plot of yours?" He ordered a glint in his eyes telling Harry that the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Not so grand really, I knew that I was being watched but I didn't know who was watching me until the newspaper came today. The only person to realize that Bella would attack was the person who had told her what was going on in the first place. It is amazing what one is willing to give up when they realize that their life is in danger." He said with a satisfied smirk. Voldemort nodded.

"So you bargained for what you wanted knowing that you would be the only one capable of stopping Bella besides myself. To hold that many lives in your hands must have been exhilarating." Voldemort said smiling widely. Harry smirked.

"It was fun but reaching my goal was the exhilarating part. Now I'll be able to move freely, the others are wary of me and I know who mother has keeping an eye on me." He said gazing back at the Slytherin table where the students were whispering their eyes wide with fear. Voldemort smiled.

"Take the mirrors down Potter, I have no objections to your games, in fact they are rather amusing, its been quite some time since I've seen someone so entertaining, but I like to be able to peek in on my young snakes every once in a while." Harry frowned, he felt like pouting.

"Yes sir." He said looking away. Voldemort chuckled at this.

"Lets play a game then shall we, if you take the mirrors down and find another way to block them then I won't punish you but I'll figure out what you've done and take it down as well, if you manage to block me ten times then I'll leave the block up." Harry's eyes brightened with the challenge.

"I accept." He said his mind already flickering through ideas. The dark lord chuckled and Harry's breath caught in his throat as a shiver raced down his spine. It was only with a great amount of effort that he was able to remain visibly unaffected.

"My lord you can't seriously expect me to allow this indiscretion-" Snape's voice cut in sounding ragged from his shouting. Harry almost felt _disappointed_ when crimson eyes drifted away from him and a lazy manor.

"You're absolutely right Severus." He said with a sly smirk. Snape his nerves frayed had the audacity to look shocked.

"My lord?" He questioned hesitantly.

"After all, what kind of professor would be self-serving enough to stoop to the level of putting his student in danger simply because he is too _weak_ to handle one battle worn slightly hysteric _mother_? Tell me my dear snake what on earth had you thinking that you could get away with this?" He said softly, his voice hinting at danger as his eyes narrowed slightly. Snape visibly paled, which was no small feat considering how pasty he was already. "Your _student_, Severus, has managed to outwit you." He continued a slight smirk on his lips. Harry blinked as crimson orbs flickered towards him. "A first year has shown more cunning and grace while taking exactly what he wants and remaining unscathed than you have in falling into the palms of his hands." Snape flinched and Harry felt a flush rise to his cheeks despite himself causing Voldemort's lips to lift even higher.

"My lord I-"

"Oh do hush up Severus? Did you think I wouldn't know about the little curses you yourself added to the boy's room?" He said with narrowed eyes. Severus flinched. "So let me tell you what will happen Severus Snape." Voldemort said silkily. "Your place as potions master and head of Slytherin are revoked until young Mister Potter receives his mastership from the guild." Harry's eyes widened. "You will spend every minute of your time unemployed instructing Mister Potter to the absolute best of your abilities is that absolutely clear Severus?" He said his voice sharpening. Snape pursed his lips and bowed deeply.

"Yes my lord." He said his eyes burning with rage.

"Of course you will not interfere with his other studies nor his duties as heir, do I make myself perfectly clear?" He said crisply.

"Yes my lord."

"Very good, now run along and clear out your classroom, Professor Slughorn will be arriving at noon to set up and I expect you to have found an appropriate classroom for yourself and mister Potter by tomorrow." Voldemort said reaching up casually to brush aside a strand of hair. Severus pursed his lips and bowed deeply.

"Yes my lord." He nearly rasped before rising and turning towards Harry his eyes glittering. "I will expect you to arrive no less than a half an hour after your classes let out tomorrow." He said sharply before stiffly turning and striding away. Voldemort let out a slight hum.

"I hope you realize that you've just made a potentially dangerous enemy." He said his lips twitching upward. Harry nodded.

"I know, but he won't be able to lift a finger against me until my mastership is achieved and by that time...well, I wouldn't want to give it away." He said hoping that the man wouldn't push for answers, if he did Harry would have to tell him and he didn't want to do that, he didn't want anyone to know until it was too late for them to overpower him. Voldemort chuckled slightly seeing right through him as Harry had expected he would.

"Very well, just deal with caution Mister Potter, I find you far too intriguing to have you die just yet." He said before pushing off the wall and surveying to chaos with glittering eyes. "I had almost forgotten how to laugh." He said with a smirk as he turned and slipped out of the hall leaving Harry to stare after him.

#$% #$% #$%

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Muuuch better on the reviews guys! My day was crap, and then I read them and my day was better:) at any rate this chapter is a bit long and I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow or not so just keep that in mind...hum hum...ah yes! One thing I'd like to clarify a bit about Bella's character, Bella has never been entirely sane, later on in the story you will begin to see more and more of the complex person she is. However I wanted you all to keep in mind that in this story she never went to Azkaban, She still has that girlishness about her, the wildness that was lost in Azkaban. Think of her as someone who has lived a wealthy life, catered hand and foot by elves not someone who's mind has been darkened by years of imprisonment in Azkaban. There is a lot of innocence in this Bella that was lost in JK Rowlings Bella, she is still the same person, however the whole point of this story was wondering what would have happened if just one little detail like the loss of the prophesy was made. What would have happened? That is what birthed the story. Every one in this story has a different life now due to this one simple detail, even the dark lord who is sane because without the prophesy he wouldn't have spent eleven years as a shade alone in a forest. Please keep this in mind when reading the story, I know it's hard because we are so used to thinking of specific characters in a certain way now. For example, I love Snape, if he were a real person he'd have to get a restraining order on me, however for the sake of this story I had to make him hateful, I had to recreate him into the person we all knew during the very first of JK Rowling's Sorcerers Stone, a bitter hateful man that seems to zero in on Harry and resent him completely. Gah! I didn't mean for this note to carry on like that...lol oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**What do you think of Lucius Malfoy?**

**Oh...and keep in mind that this chapter is a major turning point for Harry and Draco's relationship. Here is where the ties are tested and the lines between family and friends blur.**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-5-

Family Ties

Harry sighed tiredly as he pressed his wand to the key point on his bedroom door unraveling the dangerous magic surrounding it. Severus Snape was just as brutal as Harry had anticipated that he would be, but in the end that was what Harry had wanted. The man was far more willing to push him to success when his future was riding on said success. If left up to Snape the man would have made him work for every ounce of information which was something Harry didn't really have time for. Harry had wanted this from the start, he didn't know just what he might have done if the professor had tried to teach him slowly, Harry was determined to make himself appear greater than he actually was. It was the only way to end up on top. Garnering an apprenticeship under Snape was already no small feat, garnering a mastership whilst under Snape as quickly as he intended would leave people having second thoughts about messing with him no matter how young he was. Even Draco thought he was a prodigy but in truth he studied hard and worked hard to get where he was his mind was only slightly above average. He glanced at his writing desk where his mother's newest letter sat, disjointed and barely discernible- he knew without a doubt that his time to make a name for himself was running out.

He'd taken steps already, he'd made plans and he was working harder than he could ever remember working but it still wasn't enough. For now perhaps it would do, but he wasn't surrounded by Hogwarts protection all year long. He might have enough respect from the other students to keep him relatively safe here, but summers would be an entirely different story once Bella's protection was gone from him.

For now though he could focus on Hogwarts.

The Slytherins he'd managed to trick out of their most prized possessions couldn't help but look at him with respect now and the balance in the Slytherin household was precarious at best. It wouldn't take long for him to become the Slytherin Prince though he knew that the one event in the Great Hall wouldn't be enough. Shaking his head in mild annoyance he sneered at the sight of the many large crates and wrapped packages that had arrived while he was gone. A loud crack left him with scorched floorboards and a trembling house-elf who stared up at him in terror and slight hurt. Harry sighed and slipped his wand back into its holster one of these days he was going to slip and not miss.

"Tibby, what have I told you about popping in unannounced?" He said rubbing his eyes tiredly. The elf let out a whimper.

"Tibby is sorry young master, Tibby is being more careful from now on!" She squeaked frightfully. Harry shook his head and moved over to his trunk pressing his hand to the top and pressing his wand to the key hole. The lock let out a series of complex whirs and clicks before springing open. Harry pulled out a scroll and handed it to the elf.

"Clean the room, unpack the furniture and place everything where I have mapped it out while I'm in the shower." He said before grabbing up a fresh set of robes. "Oh, and have tea ready for me when I'm done." He added absently as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yes young master!" The elf squeaked just before the door could close behind Harry. Harry cringed at the stack of boxes that sat in the bathroom. He'd have to get the elf to do those as well, but right now he needed to bathe...badly. He cringed as he peeled off his outer robes which smelt of horrid things that made him slightly nauseous. Snape was worse than mother when it came to dissecting creatures going so far as to teach him how to detect freshness of particular ingredients based on smell. Of course Snape had paled when he noticed that Harry already knew how to cleanly dissect anything that came his way but still the man made him go through the motions. Harry was under the firm belief that he'd finally found creatures that smelled worse than humans did after death. It was enough to put him off eating with the rest of the students in the great hall. He shivered in disgust as he poured nearly half the bottle of scented oil into his steaming bath sighing in relief as the noxious lingering scents that clung to the insides of his nose and lungs were overpowered by the earthy smells.

"Tibby." He said gritting his teeth as he slipped the rest of his clothes off. The elf popped in and bowed deeply.

"Wash these thoroughly, if the smell lingers than burn them." He said in disgust.

"Yes young master!" The elf chirped before bowing low and popping off with the clothing. Harry sighed and slipped into the bath nearly groaning as he tense muscles loosened in the steaming bath. He took his time washing himself making sure to get every inch of himself lest the smell linger. Slowly his mind began to drift.

Draco was doing well in his effort to keep up and had begun to spend his weekends with a dueling tutor under the guise of family visits. The blond was for the most part capable of protecting himself from most schemes but Harry knew that it wouldn't be long until someone got through and hurt him. Harry did the best he could even with his full schedule, but he had his own problems to worry about he didn't need to be constantly picking up Draco's messes. He sighed as he remembered Draco's rather large blunder just that afternoon. Had the boy gotten cocky? Offending one of the sixth years was social murder for most and had become a roadblock for Harry. Perhaps it was time for Harry to pull back and show Draco just how naive he was being? He growled lightly as he began to wash his hair his fingers lathering roughly in frustration. He really didn't want to have to, after all he did have a soft spot for the Malfoy family- or rather for Lucius Malfoy. His face reddened despite himself. He'd always admired the man. Ever since he was young he'd stare at the man across the room at various functions well aware of the man's grace and power. He huffed in wry amusement and ducked his hair into the water rinsing it thoroughly before coming up and slipping out of the bath wrapping a towel around his waist.

_You will be elite my Harry..._

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment eyeing his pale skin. "Yes but at what cost?" He wondered to himself. They weren't visible now, they wouldn't be until the ritual was completed upon his thirteenth birthday, but he knew they were there. Long crisscrossing elaborate lines and curls that started at his toes and made their way across his lower body and to his mid torso. Lines that had cost many lives and had meant endless pain for him. Lines that held memories of long torturous hours of blinding pain and searing agony. He flinched back and grabbed up his clothes dressing himself as quickly as possible.

Sometimes he hated Bella more than anyone else in the world.

He gazed at his room as he exited the bathroom noting that everything had been put where he'd intended it to be. The fireplace, which easily took up half the wall towered proudly its fire crackling merrily casting shadows on the marble guardians which sat facing each other. The twin marble Greek women looked deceptively solid and calm as they stood facing each other with gentle smiles, but Harry had designed them so that should anyone unauthorized come through he would be well protected. In the many folds of their marble togas they had blades with a particularly nasty poison that would paralyze in an instant and kill after three hours. The women were designed to look merely like decorative marble pillars but they were far more dangerous than that. A small 'pop' sounded causing him to reach for his wand.

"Master's tea is being ready." Tibby said settling the tray onto the small ornate tea table he'd set up by the book case. Harry nodded.

"Thank you Tibby." He said absently. "Oh, please unpack the boxes in the bathroom." He added before sitting down and pouring himself a cup of tea. Harry sighed ready to lean back and enjoy his tea only to startle when his alarms sounded and there was a strangled shout from outside his door. Growling he settled his teacup against the saucer with more force than necessary as a pained scream pierced the air. "Idiots." he muttered before opening the door catching sight of a second year Slytherin writhing on the ground as the fiery blisters began to spread across his skin in ugly red patches. Others began to come out of their dorms curiously. "I'll give you ten seconds to tell me what you were doing trying to get into my room." Harry said crossing his arms as he watched the boy whimper.

"Damn it Potter take the bloody curse off him, I sent him up here to get you!" A seventh year cursed as he strode down the hall. Harry flicked his wand at the boy who whimpered as the blisters faded into nothing.

"Why?" Harry said curiously. The Seventh year rolled his eyes.

"This is what I get for doing a good deed." he muttered to himself. "Malfoy landed himself in the hospital wing I thought you might like to know since you seem to be friends with him." Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"That fool." He ground out before nodding and slipping his hand into his pocket pulling out a vial of green potion handing it to the second year. "This will make the lingering pain go away; next time knock." He said before closing his door behind him. He glanced at the seventh year and sighed before pulling out another small vial of potion. "Thank you for letting me know." He said offering the older boy the bottle.

"Hangover drought?" He grinned slightly. "No problem Potter." He said slipping the vial into his pocket. Harry slipped by the crowd and made his way towards the main entrance. Worry was slow to spread through him as he slipped through one passageway and then the next. By the time he was standing in front of the hospital wing doors though he was certain that he was pale. Draco might be trouble at times but he was still family, and he was still Harry's friend. Taking a deep breath he pushed through the doors. Grey eyes met his and his heart nearly stopped. Cold...Lucius had never looked at him with those eyes before. Harry swallowed and forced himself to look away paling at the sight of the prone figure on the bed.

"You!" Poppy hissed with narrowed eyes. Harry held up a hand silencing her abruptly.

"I know that you probably dislike me after all I do tend to keep you rather busy but right now you have a patient." he said narrowing his eyes.

"-arry?" Draco croaked cracking his eyes open. Harry felt his magic crackle under his skin as he slowly made his way towards the bed. Blood...his nostrils flared...pain radiated off of the pale boy in heady waves. Bandages-obviously broken bones, lacerations, internal bleeding...

"Who did this Draco?" He whispered aware of how tenuous his hold on his magic was. Draco winced at the audible anger.

"Carter." He rasped. Harry felt his anger spike and several glass vials shattered causing Pomfrey to let out a startled yell.

"Any one else?" Harry hissed. Draco gulped.

"Le Feuvre." He said softly. Harry felt his magic calm deceptively.

"Mister Potter I must protest-!" Harry straightened easily and turned to her staring at her for a moment allowing her to trail off as he became aware of his fury. Slowly Harry turned towards Lucius who was watching him silently.

"Potter." he said after a moment. Harry nodded.

"I tried to warn you." He said shaking his head. "I am not his baby sitter." He said clenching his teeth. "Though I doubt anyone will even _think_ about hurting him come tomorrow morning." He ground out. "Family is family." He whispered before spinning on his heel.

"Potter you'd better not-!" Harry spun around towards the woman and knew that his magic was causing the temperature in the room to drop considerably.

"You have a patient madam, and you best prepare for two more." He said quietly before turning and striding out of the room. The trip back to the common room was a blur and for a moment he stood in the doorway not realizing that he was there. The others that were there shivered visibly. "Get Carter and Le Feuvre." He said softly.

$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Voldemort sighed as the blubbering woman continued to alternate between sobbing and screaming obscenities. Beside him Lucius was smiling subtly in satisfaction. Apparently someone had pissed off Bella's child- and suffered for it. Voldemort smiled slightly and cast a silencing charm at the woman who carried on despite nothing coming out of her mouth. "What did you say Potter did exactly?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Lucius' smirk grew wider.

"We aren't sure exactly." He said easily. "The other students left nearly three hours before Potter was done. The two boys had to be carted off to saint mungos, the one that died was the lucky one. From what I've heard the other one has yet to stop screaming, even under sedation." Lucius said looking more like a satisfied cat than a concerned adult. Voldemort chuckled.

"Well they had it coming to them, and it _is_ Bella's child. Your son should be safe at any rate." He said slyly. Lucius' lips pressed into a thin line. Lucius and his wife had always been rather lenient on their only son- and they were paying the price for it now.

"Draco's training will be increased." He said quietly. "It's time he started to learn what being the Malfoy heir means." He said determined. Voldemort nodded slowly.

"Then I will expect great things from him, he'd better not disappoint me Lucius." He said tracing his bottom lip with his finger before smiling as the woman collapsed into a sobbing pile. "He'll need a lot of training to keep up with Potter." He muttered absently.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Harry was aware of the silence that seemed to fill the air as he entered the opulent atrium, Bella had truly outdone herself with this Ball. His gaze skimmed over the man's eyes that lingered on them with slight fear or caution. In the past few weeks his revenge for Draco's sake had been the topic of conversation in every circle. Draco's injuries had been healed for the most part, however his ego had taken a blow and he was very much aware now, just how much he owed Harry.

"Harry love!" Bella cried out happily completely forgetting her poise for a moment. Indeed she'd done a stunning job with the party, undoubtedly it would be the topic of choice for several weeks- at least until Narcissa hosted a better party. Bella pushed through the crowd looking stunning in the red gown Harry's bought her. Her curls were stacked neatly atop of her hair and swayed precariously as she rushed towards him grinning widely.

"Hello mother." He said softly in a tone that soothed her tense nerves. Bella grinned and took a step back to spin around and model the dress for him.

"Harry love I absolutely adore the dress you bought me, the color is perfect!" She said nearly losing her balance only to have Harry reach out and grasp her hand pulling her upright.

"You look stunning mother." He said garnering a blush and a squeal from Bella as he pressed a kiss to her gloved hand.

"Ah Mister Potter we meet again." Voldemort said as Bella bounced on her heels. Harry blinked up at the man startled. He hadn't even felt him approaching.

"My lord." He said bowing slightly. Voldemort chuckled.

"At ease Bella's child." He said shaking his head slightly. Harry managed not to blush.

"My lord, Bella." A cultured voice drawled from behind them. Harry was unable to hide the sudden heat that rose to his cheeks as Lucius stepped around him to join the small circle they'd created. Narcissa stood beside him- much to Harry's dismay looking perfectly elegant in her long sweeping pearl gown.

"Cissy." Bella said a smirk on her lips at Narcissa's critical gaze. Harry watched beneath his lashes as they started trading veiled barbs and insults. How could Lucius have married someone so...petty? Draco sighed at their antics and Harry winced.

"Now would be a good time to sneak off and find a corner to brood in." Draco muttered leaning towards him. Harry sighed and glanced longingly towards the wall.

"Unfortunately it would do no good tonight Draco." He said slightly chagrined. His eyes sought out Lucius' imposing form as the man leaned closer to the dark lord speaking quietly his gaze intense. Harry frowned suddenly feeling a bit alarmed by the look. Not many read past the first page of the paper, however Harry did. The agreements with Germany were not going as smoothly as the dark lord would have liked and it was obvious to any one who looked that something would need to be done, and soon. Harry let his eyes drift across the room slowly. He knew the name and face of every person invited this evenings party...and yet...His eyes caught sight of one- no two...three...fuck. People that didn't belong, people that were wearing rather suspiciously serious expressions for party goers.

"Harry?" Draco whispered seeing him pale. Harry glanced up and caught red eyes staring at him critically.

"Mister Potter?" The conversation quieted around him at the dark lord's inquiring tone. Harry glanced back at the strange men he'd seen and Voldemort followed his gaze.

"It's not safe my lord." He said softly. No sooner had he said it than a green light flashed towards them. Harry moved before he could think and knocked Lucius out of the way of the spell causing the person behind him to fall to the ground- dead. For a split second Harry could only stare at the body knowing that it could have been Lucius. Shouts surrounded him suddenly and it was only Lucius' quick roll that kept them from getting hit by a spell. Harry looked up at the man suddenly very much aware of the tall body hovering over him. Lucius however was oblivious to this already scanning the area for threats, already getting his wand ready. Harry grit his teeth when the man climbed off him not sparing him a second thought as he ran towards where his wife was dueling a tall tawny haired man. Harry hated the anger that surged through him, the jealousy that he knew was a weakness.

Suddenly he was up and rushing at the nearest threat blasting a hole through the man without regret before moving to the next man. The battle was relatively short, the Germans didn't hold up too well against the best of Voldemort's men and women. The next thing Harry knew they were running away apparating and using port keys. Harry snarled as the one he was battling pulled out a port key. A flick of his wand had the man's portkey and his hand exploding before it could activate leaving the man to clutch in horror at his stump of a wrist. Harry strode forward his jealousy and his anger towards himself for being jealous causing him to lose his cool exterior as he gripped the man's hair, yanked it back and shoved his wand into his mouth casting a spell to yank the man's molars out. A woman nearby let out a shriek as the man screamed in pain blood exploding from his mouth and onto Harry's hand where the molars and a small capsule landed.

"You better hope that you're useful." Harry hissed throwing the mess onto the floor.

"Harry." He stilled and straightened regaining his composure before turning towards the tall man. Lucius looked worse for the wear his robes torn in some places and singed in others. Harry frowned suddenly in thought. Since when did the man call him by his given name? He hadn't noted it before but- Harry was startled by the man rushing forward and clutching his shoulders. "Harry...Narcissa is injured, Bella too, Bella said you could help-" Harry was already nodding and sending ropes at the man on the ground.

"Where are they?" He asked trying to ignore the beast inside of him that roared at the thought of doing anything for Narcissa. Lucius clenched his teeth and turned motioning for Harry to follow. Harry levitated the bleeding man he'd been fighting with and followed Lucius with long strides. Bella smiled deliriously up at him from where she lay cradling Narcissa's head in her lap.

"Harry love? Did you have fun?" She said childishly. Harry nodded slightly.

"Mister Malfoy says that you were hurt, can you show me where?" He asked carefully. Bella grinned and turned slightly causing Harry to lose his composure and gasp. She must have taken a blasting curse to her back, her spine was exposed and the flesh around it was singed and blackened. Harry shivered.

"Cissy's the worst though." Bella said moving Narcissa's head so that Harry could see that the skin and muscle on the left side of her face had been wiped off leaving a gaping mess on one side. "She passed out a minute ago but she's still breathing." Bella said softly. Harry let his eyes fall shut. Slowly he pulled his robe off and dropped it onto the ground.

"Tibby." He said softly. The elf popped in and stared around with wide eyes. "There is a black box under the sink in the bathroom I need it." He said softly. The elf nodded rapidly and popped back out.

"Potter..." Lucius said anxiously. Harry pushed aside his emotions like he'd been taught.

"A bowl of clean warm water and some towels Mister Malfoy." He said to keep the man busy. Lucius didn't question it and immediately moved away from them forgetting completely that he was a wizard. Tibby popped back in and levitated the large black box to him.

"Is master needing anything else?" Tibby asked hopping from one foot to the next.

"Blankets, pillows and night gowns, I need to get them out of these clothes." he said clinically as he opened the bag and pulled out several vials of potions.

"Yes young master!" Tibby said before popping out.

"Mother I need you to drink this and lay down on your stomach." he said handing her a vial. Bella looked at him, cocked her head to the side and gently moved Narcissa's head from her lap before grasping the vial, downing the contents and rolling over. Harry watched as she immediately sank into a deep sleep. Carefully he rolled Narcissa over grimacing at the damage he hadn't noticed before nearly jumping at the loud noise behind him and the rush of warm water that surrounded him.

"Merlin." Lucius gasped. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he looked away.

"Sit down Mister Malfoy." He said watching as the man sank into the chair before turning back to Narcissa. "I assume that you recognize this curse?" He said pointing at the blackening gashes that littered her chest.

"Yes." Lucius whispered. Harry nodded and lifted his wand slowly chanting.

"Lucius have you-" The dark lord's voice ended abruptly as he stared at the scene before him. Harry continued chanting blocking them out watching as the steady sickly glow of the curse faded and faded until there was nothing left of it except the damage that had been done.

"I can stop the curse and heal her wounds Mister Malfoy." He said softly as he poured a yellow potion over the deep gashes and slowly picked away the torn fabric of her dress exposing her chest. "But she will be terribly scarred, because of the curse I doubt that much can be done about her scarring." He said looking up at the man. "A woman's beauty is her greatest asset, I need to know if you are ready to deal with what will come when she wakes up." he said hating the tortured look in the man's face. Quickly he turned back to her and poured another potion over the wounds on her face before returning to the gashes on her chest. Slowly he cut away the bits of too damaged skin and caused the healthier bits to knit together.

"Potter what of Bella?" Voldemort said at one point. Harry looked over at her sleeping peacefully.

"The flesh on her back is destroyed, were she any one else she would be dead already, however she is my mother." He said quirking his lips slightly. "I already put the potion on the exposed area and cleaned it up, I have to wait another six minuets before I can put the potion to re-grow the flesh on her back and before that I have to heal her bones. Narcissa is worse off even if she doesn't look as bad, that curse went far beyond the visible problems as it is I had to heal internal bleeding." He said sighing in relief as he closed up the last of the gashes. "She's lost this eye I'm afraid..." He muttered. "Curse damage won't allow us to regrow the eye." Carefully he moved up towards her face and gently tilted it to the side. Narcissa's body jerked and Harry grunted as her hand reflexively slapped him. "Fuck Lord Malfoy I need you to hold her down she's going into shock!" Harry said reaching for his bag. Lucius was suddenly there holding her down as Harry poured a potion down her throat causing her to calm.

"Harry?" Lucius said causing Harry to flinch. The man sounded like a kicked puppy and it _hurt_ to listen to.

"I didn't want to give it to her earlier because I knew the risks." He said quietly. "There is brain damage Lord Malfoy and the curse has spread too far." He said pointing to the exposed part of her skull. "I don't know the extent of it, I was only trained in emergency healing but I'm doing my best." He said quickly unable to meet the man's gaze.

"The medi-witches are on their way." Voldemort said from where he stood. "Apparently there was an attack on Diagon Ally so their trying to help the people there." He added watching as Harry applied another slave to the exposed flesh and began chanting. Slowly the skin began to re-grow stretching across the scull and over the cheekbone in a knobby paper thin layer leaving a very large obvious scar across the forehead and cheek reaching down across the closed eye and to the chin. Finally Harry had to lean back.

"There isn't anything more I can do for her we have to wait for the medical team." He said before moving towards Bella and chanting once more. An oppressive silence filled the air around him as he chanted, the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose but it was familiar enough that he wasn't bothered by it.

"Oh Merlin! Bella!" Harry flinched visibly as Rodolphus broke the silence rushing towards them. Harry sat back with a sigh as he watched the potion begin its work re-growing the muscles slowly.

"Where's Draco?" He asked tiredly he remembered seeing the man dragging Draco towards the other rooms at one point.

"Sleeping. He was such a wreck that I had to give him a sleeping drought he's fine though." Harry nodded inwardly cursing the man. Rodolphus was a coward, he was a politician and preferred politics to war always running at the first sign of conflict. He'd probably followed Draco to his hiding spot and drugged him to sleep before dropping him in a closet somewhere.

"Potter." Voldemort said quietly a curious look in his eyes. "Where did you learn emergency healing techniques?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"When Mother was training me I requested a tutor, I figured that if I could learn how to hurt people then I'd better learn how to heal them too." He said wincing at the memory.

"Do you have a license?" Voldemort asked clearly amused. Harry reached into his box pulling out the magical certificate causing the man to laugh slightly as he took hold of it and read it. "You were eight years old?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Harry shrugged.

"Yes." He said before leaning over Bella and pouring another potion onto the slowly growing flesh. Harry sighed in relief as the medic team apperated into the room and rushed towards them. Slowly he looked towards Lucius who was staring down at his wife with wide eyes. Harry frowned and looked down only to curse at how still her chest was. He shuffled over towards her and checked for a pulse only to feel his eyes shut slowly.

There was no pulse.

Narcissa was dead.

#$% #$% #$% #45

Oh shite! Mistress Slytherin did you really have to go there? Yeah, yeah I kinda did...

Next chapter: Lucius is shown as more than just the man Harry idolizes and Harry becomes torn about the only mother figure he's ever known.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright then, hmmm, this chapter is a bit short actually, sorry about that, but never the less it's an intense one. We begin to see Harry as less than a psychopath and more of a boy who has been trained to act a certain way, we see that no matter how hard he tries not to, he can't help but make connections. But then Harry Potter no matter what universe was born with an inconceivable amount of love wasn't he? Now, I must confess that this book has a great deal of focus centered around the delicate dance that Harry and the dark lord play around each other. In truth after I finished all three books I noticed that the two characters couldn't seem to pull away from each other no matter what- so if you were expecting the story to focus on Harry's romance with Lucius I beg your pardon but it won't happen. My goal was to keep Harry as real a character as possible and in doing so I had to address _all_ of the facets of his life, everything that made him who he is and what he will become. However there will be no romantic relationship between Harry and Voldemort (sorry!) but in this story the dark lord is completely unable to love, I'll explain better in later chapters because I don't want to give too much away. Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-6-

Bella's Fate

Bella was inconsolable when she finally woke up from the healing coma they'd put her under, she and Narcissa may have always been rivals but they'd loved each other through thick and thin.

The only two people Bella would let near her without flying into an absolute rage were Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort of course was dealing with a series of attacks that were happening all over the wizarding world which left Harry to fend for himself. The Germans had been smart in catching them off guard the way they had, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort retaliated. Harry on the other hand was struggling with a dilemma of his own. Draco had come to him nearly two days after Narcissa had died looking lost and broken his eyes red rimmed and horror stricken. Lucius had locked himself in his office and refused to come out. Voldemort had chosen to give the man a few days to mourn but that had left Draco with no one to turn to. So he'd come to Harry.

A week later found Harry physically supporting both Bella and Draco as Narcissa was lowered into the cold, unforgiving earth both were clinging so tightly to him that he could feel the bruises forming. Lucius had stared on his gaze hard but collected, still though, Harry could see how gaunt the tall man had become and how deep the circles under his eyes sagged. It was all Harry could do not to scream. It told him for the first time just how fond of the man he'd become- it was a weakness and it had to stop. It wouldn't though Harry knew somehow that it wouldn't.

"Harry love..." Bella said as the last of the rites were issued and Narcissa's body was slowly being buried. Harry gazed up at her feeling exhausted and sore deep inside.

"Yes mother?" He asked noting the way her hands were twitching. The injury she'd sustained had left her with a bit of nerve damage leaving her a bit twitchy at times. She had no feeling in her toes, back or neck either though they still functioned well enough.

"Mommy has to go to Germany for a while." She said her eyes darkening in a familiar way that caused even Harry to feel slightly ill.

"Have you talked to the dark lord about this?" He asked letting his eyes fall shut. He knew the answer, he shouldn't have let his concerns for Bella be known to the man. When she'd gone in for her injury they'd tested her mind as well. Her time sane- well insane but functioning was almost up. A useless death eater was a dead death eater.

"Our lord has been gracious; he told me that I could have my fun with them as I please." She said her face falling slightly. She knew then...deep inside, that fragment of the woman she used to be...she knew that the dark lord was sending her to die. "I-I may take a while this time Harry love." She said softly the jerking in her hands increasing. Harry sighed against the ache in his chest. Yes he hated her, but she was the only mother he'd known for a very long time.

"When are you due to leave?" He asked though his voice sounded slightly choked in his own ears. He was aware that the silence in the air was thick enough that the others could hear what they were saying.

"As soon as the funeral is over Harry love." She whispered quietly though Harry was certain that everyone could hear her. Slowly he looked up and sought out red eyes. The Dark Lord stood solemnly at the head of the grave and met his gaze with a slow nod. Harry couldn't help the fine trembling that slid through his limbs as he lifted the hand that was curled around her supporting her and gently swiped a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Lose yourself to rage mother." He said quietly as he tucked her head under his chin. "Lose yourself in the field of blood, kill and kill and kill with no mercy." He was aware of the single tear that slipped unbidden down his cheek. "Until the Germans think that snow is supposed to be red." Bella nodded slowly.

"Continue with your studies Harry love, you will be elite- no, rather you _are_ elite." She said a faint smile on her lips. Harry nodded. Oddly enough...he almost didn't want her to go. After everything she'd done, no matter how much pain she'd put him through or how many times he'd been forced to do unspeakable things for her...she'd loved him. In an odd sort of fanatical way she'd loved him like a son. That had to count for something didn't it? He sighed as they apparated to the Malfoy home a heavy sort of silence clinging to the air.

"Bella dear?" Voldemort said after a while. Bella's glazed eyes lifted slowly and Harry had to force himself to let go of her waist and let her go to the Dark Lord's side to take his arm. She smiled blankly at him for a moment the way she was prone to do.

"Good bye Harry love." She said brightly. Harry met her gaze with a blank one of his own feeling a marked absence at his side. Good bye, not see you later.

"Good bye Mother." He managed before looking away as the floo flared to life and his mother slipped away with the dark lord. Slowly Harry guided Draco to a couch and sat down allowing the boy to lean into his side and weep openly for the first time since the news of his mother. Harry stared into the fire place feeling a gaping hole at his side.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

For Harry, returning to Hogwarts was almost a numbing experience. His altercation with the boy's who'd attacked Draco had left him untouchable his place as the Prince of Slytherin assured considering the previous Prince of Slytherin was still in Saint Mungos, and still screaming. No one bothered him or Draco for which he was glad. It allowed him to ignore his sudden frenzied obsession with the daily news paper and focus on his studies. His hours working with Snape increased and even his weekends were taken up entirely by brewing and studying. Sleep became evasive somewhere in his second week back and his house elf was having a hard time keeping his room organized as more and more books continued to fill the room. Books on every subject, books to fill those long aching hours into the night, books that would chase off flickers of memories and fragments of expressions. And for a while it all seemed to work. He could keep doing this as long as he needed to he decided, he could keep this up until he was powerful and had the strength to be as elite as Bella had assured him that he would be.

A month after Bella's departure Harry could be found in the dungeons working his way diligently through a potion meant for third years. In fact that was where the Dark Lord of all people found him. If it hadn't been for the crucial state of the potion he was approaching he would have stopped the moment he'd felt the man approaching, instead he met Snape's glare and continued to work even when the door to their makeshift classroom sprang open. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sudden wash of magic he felt slip through the room but continued stirring to prevent an explosion. His eyes however were captured by red ones nearly making his even stirring falter. Ten stirs later and he added ground mugwort and crushed dina lilies before pulling out the stirring rod and lowering the temperature. Narrowed red eyes watched each movement almost obsessively.

"My Lord." Snape said bowing his head as Harry pulled the protective smock he was wearing off and cast a scorgify on himself as well as several freshening charms on his clothes.

"My Lord." he said bowing deeply.

"Leave Severus." The Dark Lord said softly, but there was none of the usual amusement in his voice, none of the calm. Instead there was a void, a frightening void that he couldn't explain as Snape paled visible (by no small feat) and slipped from the room without looking back. Was the man annoyed that he'd waited to greet him? He shifted back slightly feeling a shiver race down his spine after having been pinned by the man's gaze.

"I apologize if I didn't greet you sooner I was at a stage in the potion that-" His mouth clicked shut audibly by the slightest narrowing of the man's gaze. Merlin...Without a thought he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. He didn't know what he'd done but he really didn't want to die and the man was giving him a look that meant sever punishment if not death.

"Stand you little fool." The Dark Lord hissed. As if he were a puppet Harry felt himself stand, drawn up by the mere will of the man before him. For a moment Voldemort didn't speak instead he frowned his face twisting slightly as he thought as if he was working himself up about something. "I was under the impression that you hated your mother." He said narrowing his eyes. Harry recoiled visibly at that his eyes wide. Had he really been so obvious?

"My Lord?" He edged unsure of what was going on. Voldemort's frown twisted into a sneer.

"So you do hate her, I can read your thoughts boy and you cannot fool me." He said taking a step forward. Harry was a bit confused by now, true the man was a master Ligilimens which explained what he knew about Harry's feelings towards his mother but...what did that have to do with anything?

"Yes, I hate her my lord." He said softly the slightest edge of heat in his voice.

"And yet her absence these past few weeks has lead you to this state. You don't sleep, you rarely eat, and you've even caused the young Malfoy boy to fall into silence!" Harry's mind reeled. How...ah, the mirrors, and the snakes. Harry had been struggling to come up with an answer for the mirrors after he'd been forced to bring down the ones he'd put up in the first place. But why was the man so focused on him? It wasn't as if he'd done anything unnecessary, or anything that could have broken the rules.

"You- wish me to be more social with Draco Malfoy my Lord?" He asked cautiously. Voldemort sneered.

"I wish you to remain healthy and relatively content Potter." He said coolly. Harry simply stood there his head tilted towards the side in complete confusion.

"You..." He shook his head. "I don't understand sir." He said completely at a loss. The dark lord wanted him...what? Content? Healthy? Why on earth did the man care.

"When I took over the wizarding world, one of the first things I did was ensure that no magical child would be sent to the muggle world simply because their parents had to pay the price for their crimes against me. You were one of the children I relocated. I knew for certain that Bella would cherish you, that she would raise you to the best of her abilities to be the best that you could be and she has done so. You are young and yet you have enough ambition to become something great in this world that I am trying to create, and yet now, when you have the opportunity to rush forward unrestrained by Bella's mad affection- you instead choose to sulk!" He said sounding miffed. Harry blinked slowly. The dark lord was annoyed at him because he was- sulking? _Was_he sulking? He frowned.

"Is...my mother still alive then?" He asked cautiously. Voldemort closed his eyes seeming to take a moment to calm himself.

"Yes Potter, obviously I sent her on this suicide mission because I realized that her mind was nearly gone, but somehow she's managed not only to cripple the Germans single highhandedly, but without Lucius holding her back she has also managed to destroy their army and kill any who dared resist." Harry's eyes widened at this. Merlin...that was impossible god-like almost. "She will be returning sometime in the next week to give me her report though I'm almost certain that there is little left of her mind by now. The Mediwizard said that her madness was progressive and that her mind would fail within days of her release from the hospital. I had intended for her to go down in a blaze of glory as it were but she has proved more resilient than can be helped." Harry nodded his head slowly.

"So what will you do with her my lord? If she returns and is no longer sane...well she'll simply become a laughingstock- she wouldn't be a fearsome witch but rather a wild animal." He said frowning. The slightest smile lifted the edges of the dark lord's lips.

"What would you have me do Potter? Kill her after everything she's done to help further my dreams for a better world? Put her down so to speak? I thought by sending her off to Germany I would be doing that without causing her name to fall. couldn't you imagine it? Bellatrix Le Strange, died decimating the Germans single handedly- people would shiver just hearing her name." Harry understood then that the man had wanted to reward Bella with that sort of death. Harry hadn't thought of it that way though, so he'd been dreading her death. After it had happened he would have probably understood, and respected the strategy better as well. But it posed a problem for her to still be living and to return, the odds were so much against her that he could see why the dark lord wouldn't have made plans for her to return. But why would the man come to him? And to talk about his contentment and health...ah...suddenly things made a bit more sense.

"I was being a bit more emotional than I should have been wasn't I?" he said smiling wryly. He'd already proven that he would be an asset to the Dark Lord in the future, he was a prime example of the dark lord's decision to keep magical children within magical house holds. A visible success. It would make sense that the man wouldn't want him to be unstable should he feel the need to test him or should a potentially dangerous situation come to light. He would need to be able to defend himself should the need arise, would need to prove that the dark lord's ideas were better. "I suppose I was caught up in Draco's grieving and allowed myself to fall into a similar state when I realized that Bella would die. She hasn't though- and I could see where that could pose a problem." He said frowning. The Bella he knew...the woman he'd know from before madness had taken her so completely would have wanted to die in a manner fitting her position as one of the dark lord's most faithful. During Narcissa's funeral Harry was aware that she was ready to die as well. She would have _wanted_ the death the dark lord offered. Harry realized readily what would have to be done. Slowly he rose his chin and addressed the dark lord.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

How would you define Harry's relationship with Bella?

Do you think Draco will be able to keep up or will he be left behind?

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, short note for a short chapter, I don't know if I will be able to post tomorrow since my day goes from six am to around ten pm (bleh) so just letting you know that it might not happen. This chapter is sort of a glossing over of a summer's worth of boring things that happen, I did this intentionally because it should feel to the reader like Harry is growing up too fast. He's dealing with all these chaotic emotions right now and he believes he isn't supposed to be as affected as he is. Hope you like it!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-7-

Mourning

Harry gazed down at Bella's pale slumbering face with a blank expression. They had agreed to make it sound as if she were suffering from curse damage from an unknown curse and there for would be isolated until which time they could undo the damage. No one would question it, and after Bella's stint in Germany no one would _dare_ think otherwise lest they find themselves wrong and at the end of Bella's wand. The truth however was quite different. Voldemort had employed a team of six well reputed mind healers to take three and a half hour shifts to work on the damage done, it was a last ditch effort to save her sanity and Harry knew that the odds of it working were slim. If this didn't work than Bella would begin a regimen of mood stabling potions and compulsion droughts to keep appearances up until she could be killed in a manor befitting her station and the loyalty displayed through out the years. Harry couldn't say that he hated the whole thing. Seeing Bella like he had the day she'd returned was by far the worst moment he'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing.

Rodolphus' sigh brought him out of his thoughts. "What am I going to do?" He asked sadly. Despite his faults and the cruelty of his wife Rodolphus was in love with his wife, he'd always been. It was twisted and Harry was certain that he didn't want to know half of what went on between the two of them but he knew that Rodolphus wouldn't be taking his wife's death well at all. Harry frowned and gazed down at Bella.

"You will mourn and then you will do everything in your power to live up to the legacy your wife left behind." He said softly. It was the pure blood thing to say they both knew it, the man nodded slowly his eyes blank and glassy.

"I would kill for the love she gave to you- yet I wonder, will you even miss her?" He said looking up at him with hard eyes. Harry frowned and looked away not saying anything.

#$#$#$#$#$#$##$

Harry rubbed his eyes as he slipped out of his last class. Exams had been simple but most required essays which were tedious and made his hand cramp. "Harry?" Draco said from beside him. Draco's color had improved greatly since his mother's death but he was still having a hard time and Harry found that there really wasn't much he could do. Even if he was Draco's friend there were no words of comfort he had to offer.

"Yes?" he asked ready to indulge Draco. He found himself feeling guilty for his inability to make Draco feel better, especially since lately he'd been so busy with his apprenticeship and with Bella's welfare. So he generally let Draco have whatever he wanted when he _did_ ask.

"I- I want to visit her grave." Draco said jaw tense. It was a show of weakness to visit the grave of a loved one so soon after their passing. Harry gazed at him for a moment in shock before nodding.

"Alright we'll go as soon as school is out." he said easily. Draco bit his lip and nodded.

"Can you..." He swallowed thickly. "Can you not tell father?" he pleaded. Harry pursed his lips but nodded.

"There is a particular flower shop that your mother and Bella used to frequent, would you like to set some at her grave?" Harry said soothingly. Draco pursed his lips and nodded.

"Thank you Harry." He said quietly. Harry nodded and they fell into a companionable silence.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Harry watched Draco settle the flowers against the elaborate headstone with mild fascination. He'd never witnessed someone mourning the passing of a loved one before, emotional displays were taboo in the pure blood world. But there was something incredibly beautiful and saddening about watching Draco break down in tears. he wondered what it would feel like to have such a close bond torn from him but he couldn't quite grasp the concept. He knew of course that at one point he'd had real parents- a family that had adored him perhaps in a similar way that Draco's mother had loved her son.

But his view on love was twisted now and he knew it.

Bella's love was the only one he knew of and hers was a fanatic disturbing chaotic love that had been the cause of many of his nightmares. Draco looked up at him from where he sat and Harry was thrown off guard by the raw pain he saw there. He did the only thing he could think to do and opened his arms the way he did whenever Bella was truly upset. Draco flew into them with abandonment and wept openly his sobs broken and heart wrenching even to a heart as cold as his own.

"Oh Harry what am I going to do?" He begged eventually his hands clutching Harry's robes in distress. Harry pursed his lips. He didn't have the answers, yet the same question kept coming up lately. So he gave the only answer he knew how to give.

"You will mourn and then you will do everything in your power to live up to the legacy your mother left behind." He said softly though it sounded empty in his own ears. Draco sniffled loudly and nodded as if it made complete sense to him, perhaps it did, after all Draco didn't know how empty those words were. Draco released his cloak before pulling away, his gaze set in determination.

"I'll be everything she always hoped for me to be- I'll be great someday." He said with a jerking nod before wiping his damp eyes with his sleeve. Harry nodded slowly. In the long run this would be beneficial to him, but he couldn't help but think that there was something _off_ about it.

#$#$#$#$#$

The rest of their summer would find them studying quietly in small nooks and alcoves. They spoke softly, quietly and seriously trading ideas and bits of information that they found interesting. Draco no longer laughed and acted foolishly like a child, he was solemn and cold in a way that almost made Harry long for the old Draco. As their summer progressed they attended a few balls keeping a close eye on Bella who was little more than a ghost of her former self despite the complexity of the spells cast on her. Outwardly she was the same as ever, no one even thought to question the glassy look in her eyes especially since they were avoiding making eye contact to begin with. Harry noticed though, Bella was gone, there was no recognition in her eyes now for him or her husband. Rodolphus especially had a hard time with it and if it weren't for the dark lord's demands that he make an appearance at her side from time to time he would gladly stay home and work his way through their liquor stores.

Lucius Malfoy also remained absent for many of these occasions, according to Draco the man had thrown himself into his work against Germany taking whatever he could politically the way Bella had on the war front. he was completely distant from his son, he didn't write to him, didn't speak to him and as far as Harry could tell the two had only seen each other twice and neither had spoken a word to the other. Lucius Malfoy was becoming a fortress of cold unrelenting fury.

By the time their quiet summer was coming to an end and were due to purchase their goods for the next year the bustle of the crowd was nearly thunderous and overwhelming to them. They were alone this time, a stark contrast to the family trip they had taken the year before and the difference was nearly as deafening as the crowd cheering and laughing around them. A growing emptiness seemed to surround them and more than once Draco would move closer to him as if echoing their thoughts- they only had each other now.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

Harry stared at his neatly packed bag wondering at the ache in his chest. He'd been staring at it for a good half an hour now wondering why it should bother him that Bella wasn't tearing through it and antagonizing the elves. Eventually he turned on his heel and made his way to her wing of the house. He didn't go very often, the elves took care of her needs and she had her own personal staff of healers that checked on her regularly, so when he entered he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the state of the room.

Bella liked green, like his eyes.

And red, like blood.

She absolutely abhorred creams and ivory's, she also had a distinct hatred towards the color blue. And yet the room was colored in blues and creams and ivory's. He sneered at the mediwitch.

"Who changed the decor of this room?" He demanded. The witch jerked back in fear and stuttered out a reply.

"I-It was so dark and- well some of the mediwitches thought that it would be better if-" Suddenly Harry's wand was trained on her and she was screaming. He only kept the curse on her for a few moments but he knew it would be enough to convince her _not_ to change the room again. With a few pointed wand motions the colors shifted returning to their deep burgundies and forest greens. With a smooth gate he crossed the room and gazed down at Bella who stared blankly ahead.

Nothing.

Gritting his teeth he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to Hogwarts now mother, I don't know when I will see you again. I know we already said our goodbyes but- I felt it would be improper not to say goodbye again even if you can't hear me." He said softly.

Bella didn't move, didn't react at all.

The ache in his chest grew but he ignored it.

"Good bye mother." He said before turning on his heel and slipping back out of the room.

#$#$#$#$#$

Draco was the only one waiting for him when he reached the platform, he too was alone. Harry nodded knowingly and Draco tightened his jaw.

"Father had a meeting with the ambassador." he said idly. Harry nodded.

"Mine had a meeting with a liquor bottle." He said smiling thinly. Draco's face softened and he nodded.

"Shall we?" He said gesturing grandly. Harry nodded.

"I suppose so." He said tiredly before following his friend onto the train. His...friend...he smiled wryly. It really was a time for change.

#$% #$% #$%

Review!

And don't worry there will be more Lucius soon at this point I am trying to paint him as something unreachable for Harry who thinks about him constantly and worries about him but can do nothing as he is stoking his already impressive ambition.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, I wanted to issue a challenge for you lot, I don't know if anyone will take it up but I'm looking for Cover Images for the older stories in my archive, so if you are interested, draw/paint an image and email it to me at jjsugarhigh and we will have a little competition to see which one goes up. As a prize I suppose I could write a one-shot dedicated to the winner and they can draw an image that I will automatically use for their one-shot story. Have fun, play fair and enjoy!**

**First challenge: Who's Laughing Now?**

**You have until 10/20/13 to turn in your works of art!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-8-

Bella's Child

Lucius' jaw ticked as he watched the Dark Lord's personal guards swarm what was left of the building in an attempt to capture the 'culprits' of the massive explosion. Of course there would be an uproar- which was what the dark lord intended.

"Every one has been accounted for?" The man in question asked idly. Lucius nodded shortly.

"I obtained a copy of Norway's underground seal and had my best man create the documents you asked for." He said handing the dark lord a small box.

"Norway has been struggling economically for several years now however, somehow they manage to pull themselves out of it unscathed." He said idly. Lucius nodded slowly.

"My lord, I have struggled to understand why exactly you want Norway, as far as I can tell there are no benefits." He said slightly frustrated. The dark lord smiled thinly.

"It's good to know that I can still surprise you even after this many years Lucius." He said amused. Lucius frowned at the non answer and dipped his head low.

"Of course my lord." He said simply.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Harry traced his bottom lip idly as he read the news paper. "See anything interesting?" Draco said cautiously from beside him. Harry had been quite distant as of late and was following politics rigorously when he wasn't studying under Snape.

"Nothing." Harry said distantly though Draco knew that to be a lie, the others that had been listening in nearly sighed in defeat. No one could figure out what was happening in the Slytherin Princes' mind and not even bribing Draco had gotten them answers.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#

Harry jumped as the subtle hissing sounded telling him that the Dark Lord was on the other side of the mirror. Slowly he stood from his desk and approached the mirror.

"It's almost time isn't it?" He said with a nod refusing to feel silly for talking to his own reflection. "You claimed that Norway's underground army caused the explosion last month, you even had proof- but the only people in that building at the time were less than half-bloods and a few squibs." He said crossing his arms. "Norway won't stand a chance and every one else is too wary of you after Germany to stand up and fight. Norway has very few wizarding communities and no apparent resources outside of trade, but there's something else isn't there..." He said thoughtfully. "I studied the geography of the land- there is a great amount of it that we know nothing about and an even greater amount that no one really cares about." He said with a nod. "I assume that there is some natural resource that you want- something that will make tearing Norway down worth it to you." Harry swallowed silently his face a mask of apathy. "I heard that you called Bella last night- I think you should know that Rodolphus may do something foolish. I didn't want to make a move without your approval but he needs to be dealt with in some way before he does something...regrettable. He's been...drinking, far too much." He said tensely before bowing slightly. "My Lord." He said before turning and striding back to his desk. He had only to wait.

#$#$#$#$#$#$

Harry's jaw tensed as an all too familiar bird swooped into the Great Hall and directly towards him. "Father?" Draco said curiously. Harry nodded slowly as the bird landed on his arm and held out it's foot importantly. Harry removed the letter allowing the bird to fly off. Refusing to appear affected he opened it giving Draco a pointed look. Grey eyes though curious moved away from the parchment.

The letter may have been officially from Lucius Malfoy, but the intent was from the dark lord directly.

Bella was leaving later that afternoon if he wanted to say goodbye then now would be the time. Rodolphus would need to be taken care of quietly and he had permission to do so in which ever way he saw fit.

Harry lifted his gaze and allowed the parchment to go up in a flare of fire shocking the other Slytherins. This was good, he didn't need Bella or Rodolphus- he'd always been alone after all and more than likely he would be put into Sirius' custody. This was good...very good...

Yet why did he feel like _crying _of all things?

#$#$#$#$#$#$

Dark eyes surveyed him for a long tense moment.

"I'm afraid Potter, that I cannot do that." He said sneering slightly. Harry's eyes flashed. "The dark lord himself has expressly forbidden me you see, you are to work the same hours that you have been working the last few months, not a moment more." He said narrowing his eyes. Harry felt rage slide through him. Of course! The Dark Lord wouldn't let him lose himself after the last time-

His eyes widened slightly.

He hadn't even noticed that he was about to fall into the same trap as before. Gritting his teeth he nodded.

"Very well, I will see you after dinner then." He said tensely before spinning on his heel and striding towards the dorms. How weak of him!

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Rodolphus looked blearily up at him and frowned slowly visibly confused. "Harry?" He said tilting his head to the side nearly falling where he stood. Harry handed him a potion.

"Take this, we need to talk." He said stiffly. Rodolphus looked at the potion for a long moment before nodding and downing it. Harry waited for the man to sober up and watched the previously dull eyes become suddenly sharp. "What is this? You should be at school right now." He said coolly. Harry sneered.

"Oh so you did notice me leave then, did you see me from the bottom of the bottle or were you just starting at the top?" Harry said tightly. Rodolphus' expression was thunderous.

"Tell me why you're here boy!" He snapped. Harry took a step back flinching minutely and looked the man up and down in disgust.

"A mission, the Dark Lord instructed me to give the details." He said sounding slightly annoyed. Rodolphus' expression fell.

"A mission?" He said blankly. Harry nodded.

"There is a meeting planned tonight in a certain location and he needs you to listen for important information." He said handing Rodolphus a stack of papers. Rodolphus' tired eyes scanned them idly for a moment before nodding.

"Understood." He said tossing the papers into the fireplace. Harry nodded. After all it wasn't all that unusual for him to be used as a go between. Usually a message would be sent through Lucius Malfoy and Draco to him and then to Rodolphus or Bella, it was a well known secret. No one would suspect a thing after the letter he'd received from Lucius. Harry nearly hesitated though. He knew he was sending the man to his death all too well, shouldn't he say something? He glanced furtively back at the man who had ignored his screams and pleas on many occasions, and his resolve hardened as Rodolphus gazed longingly at the half empty bottle of brandy.

A useless Death Eater was a dead Death Eater.

He strode out of the room without another word.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Sirius Black swayed slightly as the blood splattered room became slightly blurred. How many times had he done this now? He couldn't remember...Frowning he looked at Rodolphus' twisted and mangled body. It seemed odd now, knowing that he'd grown up with this man- that once they had been children together. Those bright and sunny days seemed so far away now...

Sighing he slipped his blade into his belt and pulled out his port key. At least this time it was someone he'd very much wanted to kill...the shadows in his mind mocked him and laughed at him silently making him sway and shake his head.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Bella's death was a spectacular one as the dark lord had promised.

Dragons. That was what Norway had been hiding all these years- the creatures which had once been thought near extinct had thrived, hidden away in the vast empty lands of Norway. But it wasn't just the dragons, Norway had been using the dragons to monopolize the production of one of the rarest magical stones in existence- the star fire diamond. A single diamond the size of the head of a pin was worth fortunes, Norway had forged entire _mines_of them in order to raise funds for the army they were planning to train in order to destroy the Dark Lord. Instead, as the story tells, Bella managed to single-handedly destroy their army and foil their plans before facing off a legion of some one-hundred-fifty dragons. The story goes that she managed to destroy sixteen Dragons before finally falling to their flame.

Harry could read between the lines. The dark lord had known perhaps for some time what Norway was planning however he'd waited until the opportune moment to crush them. He'd caused the explosion in the underground in order to give himself and Malfoy a plausible reason to visit Norway. They would have laid their trap then and simply set Bella on them at the opportune moment. The plan had worked flawlessly and the dark lord was currently 'negotiating' with the Norwegian Ambassador to avoid further conflict. Harry had no doubt in his mind that the dark lord would demand rights to every last star fire mine and Dragon they owned. He would most certainly cripple the economy in Norway ceasing whatever help the Norwegian Ambassador had silently been sending Germany. Harry had suspected from the start that it had been the influential visitors from Norway that had managed to smuggle in the attackers at Bella's party, after all the visitors were the first to port-key out when all hell broke loose.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly as he pushed away his books unable to focus on them for a moment longer. Sirius had been the one to send him the news, no one else was aware of what had happened yet, he suspected that they wouldn't be until breakfast which- a glance at the clock told him would be in less than three hours. He'd had the night to mourn for her, Sirius had fire called him to alert him that Rodolphus had been taken care of at around eight as well as to pass him a message from Lucius Malfoy. Harry had known without opening the sealed envelope that it would be the letter informing him of Bella's death. He'd stared at the letter blankly for the rest of the night.

What was he supposed to do?

He couldn't very well mourn for the people he'd hated so fiercely. The false parents that had tormented him all of his childhood were gone, if anything he should feel elated!

But he didn't.

He felt numb...cold and barren.

Rodolphus didn't even make his heart twitch...Bella...

He'd been mourning for her all along he realized as he folded the letter and put it away. He'd been mourning for her since she'd left to Germany intending to die. Now...now that it had finally happened and she was finally at peace...so was he. Her death was his closure. Calmly he stood and with a determined flick of his wrist threw the letter into the dying flames in his grate causing them to flare briefly.

"Tibby." He said gazing at the mirror that hung over the fireplace. The elf appeared and bowed deeply. "Keep my fire burning today, I have a feeling that it's going to be chilly." He said calmly. The elf bobbed her head obediently and snapped her fingers causing another log to appear in the grate.

"Would master like some tea?" She asked with wide eyes. Harry nodded carelessly.

"I'm going to bathe first, please have my bath ready." He said causing the elf to bow deeply before disappearing with a pop. Harry stared at the mirror for a long moment wondering if the Dark Lord was staring back at him, watching his expression, waiting for him to react. "I think I'll wear red today." He said peaceably before turning to his wardrobe and carefully pulling out the crimson silk shirt that Bella had bought for him in Prague. He rarely wore it because the way it was tailored made it too fancy to be casual but he'd been told by Draco that it was a color he apparently wore well because of the way it contrasted against his pale skin.

Like blood on snow.

"Master?" Tibby said, shocked to see him looking within his wardrobe instead of waiting for her to set his clothes out for him.

"I'll be wearing this shirt today Tibby." He said crisply. "Please have it pressed and ready for me." He said handing her the shirt carelessly before making his way to the bathroom. Today he would honor the memory of Bella silently, he would not sorrow for her and his hatred was burnt out by her death, but she had loved him, obsessively, fanatically, and insanely she had loved him and for that he would honor her memory. He bathed and dressed carefully, his normal robes traded in for a set that were of better quality than what he would normally wear. His hair which was normally left to hang around his face in a gentle cascade was pulled back and plaited neatly. He would face the world with a cool gaze, there would be no tears to hide behind his hair would do everything in his power to live up to the legacy Bella had left behind.

After all,

He was Bella's child.


	9. Chapter 9

**K no responses for my art challenge...either you're working hard ooooor not interested, I guess I'll have to wait until the twentieth to see- oh and you can do art for other stories I have posted that would be great actually. Just send me the image with a note attached for what story it goes with, if you have something on another website that you'd like up I'll gladly post the link on my profile. I just thought it would be really cool to have some pictures of different scenes, sadly I am rubbish at drawing *sigh* At any rate you may notice that this chapter is pretty ridiculously long I couldn't find the right place to break it up and in the end I decided to just keep it as one chapter, however this means that I will probably not post until Saturday (if you're lucky) or Sunday. Have fun! Let me know what you think of the major twists and turns I throw at you in this chapter:)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-9-

Saying Goodbye

As Harry opened his door to his room, robes neatly pressed bag ready for classes Draco looked up. Grey eyes flickered over his face and a small bitter smile tilted the corners of Draco's lips.

"You didn't even cry for her did you?" He said quietly. It was still early, too early for the others to be awake yet. Draco shook his head, Harry noted that he was wearing all black.

"Did your father inform you?" Harry asked closing his door behind him. Draco pushed off from the wall.

"Sirius." He said shortly his eyes raking over Harry's form critically eyes pausing on the red shirt. "The epitome of Slytherin pride, you won't even flinch when the papers come out will you?" Draco said quietly. "And I was weak enough to visit my mother's grave." He muttered.

"You loved your mother Draco there is no shame in that." Harry said calmly. Draco nodded.

"Do you hate her even now?" he asked softly. "For what she did to you? What she made you do?" He whispered. Harry shook his head calmly.

"There is no point in hating the dead." He said softly. Draco looked away and nodded.

"Father...do you think he'll come back soon?" Draco asked changing the topic. Harry frowned as he thought of the man wistfully, Lucius Malfoy...but he could hardly summon the image of the man.

"For the funeral." He said pushing his thoughts away. "He will be there." He said calmly. Draco nodded.

"It's been..._months_ since I've talked to him Harry." Draco said with a frown. It was true Harry realized. It was almost Christmas already. He'd been so buried in studying and planning that he'd hardly paid any attention to the shift in seasons, where had the time gone? "He writes to you more than he writes to me." Draco added a moment later his face twisted into a scowl. Harry frowned.

"Draco..."

"I know!" Draco said in a sudden fit of petulance. "I-I bloody well _know_." He stormed looking away. Harry resisted the urge to sigh.

"Come on Draco, let's go to breakfast." He said shaking his head before turning and walking away. Draco fumed for a moment before stomping his foot and following with a muttered curse.

"I have to try harder don't I?" Draco muttered scowling. "Uncle Sev told me I would have to struggle to keep up with you." He said crossing his arms. Harry frowned.

"He's been training you?" He asked curiously. Draco nodded.

"Father hasn't been able to since...well anyway he didn't want to get me a tutor so he bribed uncle Sev into doing it." Draco said calming down slowly. Harry frowned. Bribed him...? Of course! Snape didn't know that Bella had been mad, it wasn't something Lucius Malfoy would have shared with anyone outside of family, even Snape. Snape probably thought that Bella's death had been _his_ doing, Merlin knew the man had reason to hate her. Clever Lucius Malfoy, very clever.

"Work hard Draco, work harder than you've ever worked in your life." Harry offered with a grim smile. Draco sighed but nodded in determination as they slipped into the cold hallway and began climbing up the stairs to the Great Hall. He could hear the slow shuffle of feet as a few early risers began making their way through the corridors and Draco changed the topic easily.

"So what did you get me for Yule?" He asked his voice void of the excitement he usually displayed at the thought of Yule presents. Harry's smile felt heavy.

"Nothing yet, why do you have anything in mind?" He asked curiously. Draco opened his mouth but nothing came out, his expression twisted for the briefest of moments before fading.

"No." He said softly. "I can't think of anything." He said tiredly. Harry nodded in understanding, he couldn't think of anything either, but then Yule had always been spent trying to control an excitable Bella from cursing her husband into oblivion.

"Potter!" Harry glanced back just as they were about to enter the great hall and frowned at Snape who was approaching him with a glint in his eye. Draco frowned at his godfather as they halted and waited for him to approach.

"Snape." Harry greeted just as calmly as ever. The mans' eyes flickered and the gleam grew.

"I wanted to be the first to offer my condolences." Snape said with glittering eyes. Beside him Harry could feel Draco stiffen.

"I'm sure you did." Harry said just as calmly. The gleam of triumph faltered in the man's eyes.

"Godfather I know you didn't like her but..." Draco trailed off in horror.

"Did it satisfy you?" Harry asked curiously tilting his head to the side. Snape frowned.

"Excuse me?" He said after a moment. Harry smiled faintly.

"My reaction? Or did you think that you would be the first to inform me?" Harry said mildly. "I can only imagine how dearly you must have wanted to be the one to break the news to me, to crush me right here in such a public place." he said easily. Snape paled further giving him away and Draco stiffened beside him. "'Harry Potter I regret to inform you that you are an orphan...again.'" Harry said feeling cold satisfaction in the man's horror. "'You've lost your mother again Potter, I'm so sorry for your loss.'" Harry drawled in a Snape like tone before snorting in amusement and lifting his chin. "Despicable." He added. "If you come to her funeral I will show you just how much she has taught me Snape." He added coldly before turning his back on the man and striding through the doors. If anything Snape had given him a reason to hold his head high as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Draco stormed in a moment later his face white with fury.

"I can't believe he would..." He stuttered to a halt shaking his head angrily before sliding in beside Harry. "That's _low_ even by death eater standards." He growled under his breath. Harry smiled faintly as a cup of tea settled in front of him. "I'm sorry Harry." He said quietly after a moment. Harry glanced at him and took a sip of his tea. "My _father_ was involved!" Draco scowled.

"Snape's not worth fuming over Draco, I knew he would try something, I did publicly embarrass him after all." Harry said easily. "And if your father got something out of it, all the better, I wouldn't expect any less. It simply proves that he is just as ruthless and clever as he always was." He said taking another sip. "He's still there Draco, it might take some time but your father isn't broken." He muttered lowly. Draco stared at him for a moment his expressions shifting this way and that as he worked through everything that Harry had already figured out.

He would be fine.

The day passed just as Harry expected it would. The press had made Bella's death out so that it truly sounded like the stuff of legends, she was horrifying, terrifying and indeed would go down in history. People would shudder at the mere mention of her name, they would be in awe of her, one of the dark lord's most faithful, she would be a figure head that others would look up to. Harry was satisfied and felt calmer than he had in a very long time, it seemed odd that after so much tension and dread he would feel at ease now that it was all over.

"Are you going to plan their funerals?" Draco asked two days later as he lounged in one of Harry's comfortable chairs. Once that he was certain that everything was alright between them Draco had calmed considerably and had taken to spending more time with him. Draco had also taken to being furious at his godfather which had made Snape's temper sharper than usual. Harry had taken it all in stride which had pissed Snape of even further and caused him to work Harry harder than ever before. Harry had enjoyed the challenge though and was more than willing to pass the long stretches of time working hard rather than being left alone with his thoughts.

"I already have." Harry said thumbing through one of Ravenclaw's tomes carefully. "I wrote to your father and he agreed that Bella could be buried beside your mother- Rudolphus will be buried in his family lot, Rabastan asked if he could plan his brother's funeral and I agreed." Harry said turning the page.

"Uncle Rabastan..." Draco said with a frown. Harry nodded slightly.

"I know, you would think that we would know more about him, but even Rodolphus couldn't say much and they were brothers. He fought in the war though and he's one of the inner circle so he must be clever." Harry said frowning. Draco scowled.

"I don't like it, if he's so important than we should know more about him." He said annoyed. Harry nodded and glanced up from his book.

"Bella told me that he was brilliant with the whip, the dark lord apparently used him for interrogation as well which means that he must have a great deal of patience and skill. I checked his school records but he's never won an award for anything and his grades were only slightly above average. From what I could find he took over the Unspeakables after the war and has been working on various projects for the dark lord ever since." Harry had his suspicions that Rabastan had been the one to figure out what was happening in Norway. Draco frowned at him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found all that out." He said shaking his head. "It's still not very much though, I suppose we won't know until we meet him huh?" Draco said with a shrug. "I mean he doesn't attend many social events that's for sure, and he's unmarried which really could mean anything considering he's a death eater, but aside from the fact that I wouldn't want to be caught alone in a room with him..." He shrugged.

"Snape might know something." Harry said with a frown. "There was a rumor that they were friends during Rabastan's last year at Hogwarts." He added tilting his head to the side. Draco scowled at the mention of his godfather.

"I haven't forgiven him." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Then use that to bribe information out of him." Harry said closing his book and setting it to the side. Draco frowned thoughtfully.

"What's going to happen to you Harry?" He asked after a moment. Harry remained calm.

"Rabastan will officially be my guardian- that is if he accepts." He said tightly. There was _no_ way he was going to let that happen, he'd use every trick or bribe he could to gain emancipation from the man.

"Harry..." Draco said quietly his gray eyes sharp. Harry ignored him and turned the page in his book. There was no way he would be trapped by something like this, even if he had to go to the ministry and 'fix' the problem himself.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #5

Bella's funeral was held on a cloudy day, not dark clouds like one might expect but rather bright white clouds that made the sky look as though it was white. The ground too was white with first snow and Bella had been dressed in her best red gown. Harry thought it was perfect. The turnout was positively outrageous, every turncoat, cut throat, scavenger and vulture was there some to pay their honest respect for the woman who had awed them, others to see where this would lead Bella's most promising legacy- Harry. Lucius Malfoy stood beside him on one side and Draco on the other a silent offer of support should he need it.

He didn't though.

He looked at the grave with calm eyes and a cold unmoved expression, he watched as she was buried and then rose his eyes to meet a crimson gaze lifting his chin as he did so. Red eyes had been watching him the entire time, gauging his reactions as though waiting for him to either break down or have to walk away. Instead Harry had exceeded his expectations and the dark lord offered him a slight smile and a tilted nod. When the procession was over Harry stayed a few moments until most of the on lookers had offered their condolences and wandered off. All that was left were the people who should have been there. Draco, Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord and Rabastan Le Strange.

"I took the liberty of having the house elves prepare some refreshments." He said politely though it sounded oddly like an echo in his own mind.

"Very well, I seem to find myself parched and there is much to discuss." The dark lord said with a nod. Harry turned to Lucius Malfoy and didn't fight back the jealousy as Draco reached out and grasped his father's arm. An instant later he was reacting metal meeting metal in a distinctive clang before he lifted his gaze. Rabastan, calm poised but gazing at him with an intrigued glint in his eye.

"Allow it Bella's child." Voldemort said slightly amused. Harry glanced at him before nodding and lowering his blade. Rabastan gazed at him for a moment longer before grasping his upper arm and promptly side-apparating them.

Sirius of course was already there staring into the fireplace as though the low flames had answers to questions that gave him such a haunted expression. Gray eyes turned to Harry though and quickly scanned him to check for injury before nodding sharply and turning to Rabastan. The two shared a long look before both were distracted by the arrival of the rest of their party.

"There is much to speak of." The dark lord said gliding through the room with grace and poise his mere presence causing the others to respond in one way or another. Harry made his way to the fire place to stand but the dark lord made a slightly tisking noise before quirking an eyebrow at the seat next to his. Harry stiffly sat down beside him feeling both glad and annoyed for the small space between them. Each of you has vested interest in this boy." The dark lord said lightly before chuckling. "Yes even you Rabastan." He said with an absent wave. "However, Bella's child will not be going to any one of you." He said smugly. Harry stiffened, his breath halting in his throat. What...what did that mean?

"My lord." Sirius said tightly his hands gripping the arm rests so much that they groaned in protest.

"Hush." Voldemort said sharply. "It is my intention that Bella's child will be taught by the best, he will along with a select group of children will create what will be known as the Elite." Harry felt his heart thunder in his chest and it was all he could do not to respond in any other way save a slight widening of his eyes.

"The...Elite my lord?" Lucius Malfoy said his lips drawn into a thin line. Huh, so Bella had known but Lucius Malfoy had not. He allowed himself for a brief moment to scan Malfoy's form checking his health and soaking up the sight until it was no longer safe and he had to look away. His heart calmed at the sight of the man, knowing that Lucius Malfoy was not wasting away some where, that he was moving forward despite the loss of his precious wife.

"That is all that you need to know for now Lucius." The dark lord said coolly. "However allow me to say this, the Elite will be the most respected of their generation, they will have the benefit of my indulgence. Which means that whatever they may want be it money, fame, power, knowledge- even their choice of lovers-" Red eyes were suddenly on Harry a knowing glint in them. "-will be theirs." Harry felt a lump in his throat begin to grow. He could...but no that was impossible! A weakness! He struggled to keep his gaze unaffected as he nodded in acceptance.

"And...whom my lord might I ask is a part of this Elite group?" Malfoy said calmly though Harry could see an unsettled look in his eye.

"Bella's child of course, and your own son Lucius, do not think that I am blind to the sacrifices the two of you have made- the others, well they are not yet ripe." The dark lord said with a faint smile. "I hope of course to keep my plans silent for now, your son and Bella's child will begin taking more concentrated classes however beginning next term." He said leisurely. No one could protest, no one could fight it and no one would. Voldemort was setting them apart early, the others of the Elite group would come when they were ready, but already he and Draco had been placed at the head of the group, some day the two of them would be known as Voldemort's finest, higher than even the highest. It made his head spin to think about. He looked up and caught Draco's eyes smirking to find them glittering with pride. Draco had no idea that this would mean that he would have to work twice as hard, Harry would let him dream for now.

"And where will the boy be going for his summer break my lord?" Rabastan asked casually.

"Bella's child has secured a position as Severus Snape's apprentice, he will spend his summers with Severus learning his trade until which time he completes his mastery. Harry avoided wrinkling his nose and nodded instead accepting this as the best alternative. "Of course he will attend to his duties as Lord LeStrange while working for Severus' tutelage as well." Silence filled the room and Harry felt the blood drain from his own face.

"Lord Lestrange my lord?" Rabastan's gaze was cold, deadly and frightening.

"At his wife's insistence Rodolphus named Harry Potter as his sole heir." Lucius Malfoy said knowingly. "I was their witness." he added with a nod.

"The title goes directly to Harry because Lestrange family law does not have a minimum age limit." Draco said speaking for the first time his eyes wide.

"Very good young Malfoy." The dark lord purred though his gaze was on Harry.

"But he's _my_ godson!" Sirius hissed through clenched teeth.

"Calm yourself cousin, it isn't unheard of to have more than one title." Lucius Malfoy said softly though there was a hint of steel present, Harry was no stranger to the wars Sirius and Narcissa had gone through when Sirius had named Harry his heir, the title was rightfully Draco's and the fact that he gave it to Bella's child had thrown the sisters into more jealousy wars than Harry cared to remember.

"Though why anyone would want to be related to Back-stabbing-Black is beyond me." Rabastan muttered from where he stood. Harry frowned as he glanced at the man. He was no fool, he knew what was being done to Sirius, it was one of the worst kept secrets of polite society.

"Enough boys." The dark lord said calmly as he sipped his tea. His eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed in the tension filled room. "Of course he is still your godson Sirius, the fact that he owns the title as heir to the Black family will keep many that would seek to hurt him at bay now that Bella is no longer around to protect him. You _do_ still wish to protect him don't you?" The dark lord said cracking an eye open. Harry was mildly horrified at the open manipulations but as he turned to meet Sirius' gaze he knew for the first time that this was what the man wanted, his own self flagellation for having betrayed his friends all those years ago.

"Yes, yes of course." He said faintly.

"Very good, now Rabastan, Sirius, I believe the two of you have matters to attend to." He said raising his eyebrows. Both men's lips thinned and tightened yet both stood and bowed at the waist their cups disappearing silently as they strode from the room. Harry caught Draco's anxious slightly panicked look and shook his own head ever so slightly. Draco was stiff, pale and grim though he showed little of it, it was only Harry who knew him well that could see the slight difference. "Norway is ours." The dark lord said silkily his lips turned into a satisfied smirk. "Germany will be ours as well within the month." He added before setting down his cup and leaning back to eye them with a calm gaze.

"My lord?" Lucius said just as calmly.

"I intend to have my people infiltrate Germany and Norway, this must be done slowly and casually, it will begin with a new program that I have devised for my Elite." He said his gaze shifting to Harry. "You will be quite busy this summer, I intend to have you attending all manor of political gala's and parties, every major political event, every birthday party- I have secured your positions. No one will think twice about two children entering the political arena, however that is exactly where they will come to regret underestimating us. You will recover information for me, every bit of gossip, every suspicion even that which you find unimportant and you will send me reports. I want this information to be thorough." Harry nodded slowly. He had suspected that something like this would happen though he'd thought it would be unspeakables. "Unfortunately young Draco is not yet prepared for this." The dark lord said with briskly. "Which leads me to my next point." He said pinning Draco with a direct stare.

"My lord if we can arrange-" Lucius started uneasily.

"Do not interrupt me Lucius." The dark lord said sharply without removing his gaze from Draco who looked as though he was barely breathing. "You will stop leaning on Bella's child boy, you must make your own way if you are to remain my elite." He said sharply. "Your summer will be spent under the tutelage of my choosing, you will of course accompany your father and Bella's child from time to time however your main goal will be to learn. You are already woefully behind." He said before leaning back. Harry was certain that Draco would faint on the spot and exchanged a cautious glance with Lucius who was stiff and cold.

"My lord if I may." Harry said softly. Red eyes shifted towards him inquiringly. "You said earlier that I would be staying with professor Snape to learn my trade, was that a ruse?" He asked calmly. He was aware that the dark lord was aware that he was covering for Draco, allowing him time to recover and he knew that Lucius was aware of it as well, but neither of them reacted noticeably.

"Ah yes." The dark lord reached into his pocket and pulled out something made of silver. "Normal time turners as you know have many adverse side-effects when used frequently and constantly. These however do not have the same limitations." He said handing the item to Harry who frowned as he looked closer.

"A pocket watch?" He murmured his curiosity getting the better of him. He fiddled with it for a moment before understanding it's function. When he looked up it was to see an amused dark lord.

"A time turner as well as a port key, it also has a panic button and holds the ability to record conversations." The dark lord said inclining his head. "Young mister Malfoy will receive one just as soon as he passes my test." He said leaning back lazily.

"A test my lord?" Lucius said lightly.

"Of course Lucius, Bella's child has already passed his." Harry glanced at the dark lord. He had? Grey eyes caught his and Harry let a slight frown appear in his lips in confusion.

"May I ask what is on this test my lord so that I may better myself?" Draco said hesitantly shooting his father a questioning look.

"Everything." Voldemort said cracking an eye open. "This will not be a simple exam on charms boy, I will expect you to learn no less than twelve languages, be able to interact fluidly with all cultures and lifestyles as well as know the histories and family lines of ever major political family in the world. You must learn to fight, torture, interrogate and kill without mercy. There is much that you will need to learn before earning your place-" Harry didn't dare try to interrupt the dark lord now, he didn't dare look at Lucius Malfoy either, because he knew the man was looking at him, or rather looking at the pocket watch cradled in his hands.

A pocket watch. It was a symbol he'd never thought to own, the subtle symbol that every pureblood knew of. When a young man was old enough to be recognized as heir apparent and to take on the responsibilities of upholding the family name and reputation the lord of the household would bestow the pocket watch upon him. It was a coming of age ritual, in most families it meant a great shift, the son would gain respect in every circle. Harry had never thought to see one in his lifetime, especially not one as grand as this which had obvious detail and care. He stared at the crest on the face of the watch in slight awe, the Slytherin crest, there were rumors of the dark lord being of Slytherin's line but most books led readers to believe that the line had died out.

"Draco I assume you can make your way home by yourself?" The question cut through Harry's thoughts and he lifted his gaze to a thoroughly cowed Draco who somehow managed to stand gracefully though he looked faintly ill as he bowed deeply.

"Yes my lord, thank you for clarifying for me." He said before quickly making his way out of the room. Harry dared glance at the dark lord and found a frown on his lips.

"Lucius I'm letting you stay here for this because you have worked well these last few weeks however I don't think I need say what will happen if you breathe a word other than what is appropriate outside of this room." The dark lord said his fingers tracing the pattern on the arm of his chair as he spoke.

"My lord." Lucius Malfoy agreed with a calm tilt of his head though his eyes were flashing. Suddenly the dark lord was standing and moving to the mantle his hands behind his back in a thoughtful manner.

"Bella hurt you didn't she Harry?" The dark lord said at length. Harry was stiff his eyes wide. "I saw those marks on your body Harry, I am well aware of what they mean and how they must have come to be. Bella herself confessed to me before I sent her to Germany." The dark lord said turning to him sharply. Harry realized that there was no way to ignore this, it almost shamed him to know that the dark lord knew of those endless hours of torture and pain.

"Yes." He said calmly all things considered. The dark lord moved back to his chair flicking his dark hair over his shoulder in a slightly agitated motion.

"She was not supposed to." Voldemort said lifting a fresh cup of tea and sipping lightly. "I entrusted her with the care of one of the many children I became responsible for when I killed their parents. I would not have allowed her the chance had I known what she would do. But she begged me, and she wanted you in specific- 'the boy with eyes like death' she said." The dark lord settled the cup back down and leaned back leisurely.

Harry's grip on the pocket watch tightened. It couldn't be, _pity_? He thought with disgust.

"Don't give me that look boy." The man said lifting his chin. "I don't pity _anyone_, I had my eye on you in particular since the day you managed to blow up the ice sculpture at the Greengrass ball when you were three."

"That was you?" Lucius said in mild surprise causing Harry to flush.

"I couldn't let power like that go to waste especially knowing that your parents would have trained you up to be _light_. Power like yours was meant to destroy and create not to be wasted on bubble charms and the like." The dark lord said lifting his chin. "If you remember I visited you on a number of occasions once Bella had you in her care, she adored you, and I believed that aside from being a natural prodigy as I had suspected that you would be, that you were happy."

"She only wanted me to be great." Harry defended weakly. Red eyes gave him a dry look.

"No doubt. She had abilities that very few knew of; she knew that I would someday come to make you and others who'd earned it a part of my Elite for example." He said with a mild frown on his lips. Harry nodded reluctantly.

"So it was intended from the very start?" Harry said his grip on the watch loosening slightly. The dark lord inclined his head.

"I knew that Lord Lestrange would not be a good father to you, he would never raise a hand to you but he would also remain distant from you, he be the antithesis you grew to hate- however you surprised me in your cold attitude towards his death. He had done worse than simply ignored you I realized, he'd made you disgusted by his existence, he had become little more than a pawn to you." He said with a nod of appreciation. Harry's eyes widened in slight horror at the realization.

"It was all a test." He said in understanding.

"From the moment you stepped into Hogwarts it was a test." The dark lord said.

_I expect much from you Bella's child._

Harry could remember the man's words as he'd been sorted. He'd been so filled with hatred, so embittered but the past, yet his ambitions wouldn't let him let those emotions rule his life.

"You managed to prove yourself to be above all the others in your house within the first few weeks, a task that takes many years to achieve and you did it by your own strength rather than relying on titles and blood. That simple fact reminded me that you were one of the rare few blessed with a natural ability to rule over the others." Harry watched the man for any signs of false bravado but saw none, as though reading his thoughts a faint smile slid across the man's lips. "You remind me of myself at your age." The man said detachedly. "And as I continued to watch you, as the circumstances continued to rise against you and you conquered them one by one I made my decision." He said his eyes dropping to the pocket watch. Harry stared at it for a moment.

"You made this." He said softly. The dark lord nodded.

"You are more than simply the Elite of my Elite Bella's child, you are my chosen heir." He said smirking lightly. Harry felt his blood run cold and even Lucius Malfoy couldn't bite back the gasp at this announcement. Heir. To the dark lord. His head spun.

"Congratulations Mister Potter." Lucius said appropriately though his shock was evident.

"Thank you." Harry said blankly.

"Still, I understand that you are quite young, this position will be just as dangerous as it will be beneficial to you. Therefore until it is safer I suggest that this stays between the three of us and I say the three of us because I expect Lucius that you will help keep Bella's child safe over the summer. When the time is right and I feel that Bella's child is able to protect himself completely then I will make it widely known."

"Of course my lord." Lucius said relaxing in a forced manner.

"May I ask what it is that you will be expecting of me my lord?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Continue with your ambitions, continue with your studies, do not cause me shame, the rest will come as it comes. During this summer you will need to settle into your position as Lord Lestrange which is the excuse you will give to anyone who asks why you are accompanying Lucius to the many social functions you will be attending. It is not unheard of for a child in your position to be taken under the wing of an influential male that has vested interest in your welfare. In fact it was Lucius' grandfather that did so for myself so I know you will be in good hands." He said turning his gaze to Lucius. "Lucius I must also ask that you treat Bella's child not as you would your son or one of your son's friends- treat him with the same respect you would give an equal, I think that if you have not already, you will find that Bella's child is well on his way to earning his titles already." He said a sly smile on his lips that made Harry want to run from the room in embarrassment.

"I have noticed my lord that he responds with a certain amount of level headedness that most adults can't even lay claim to." He said inclining his head. Harry smiled faintly. Leave it to the Malfoy lord to already begin to try to worm his way into Harry's good graces not moments after he himself had figured out what this would mean for the future. Harry glanced up at the dark lord and noted the slight quirk of the man's lips telling him that his thoughts weren't his alone.

"Very good, now of course I won't have you living in that hovel Severus calls a home, I have arranged for one of my old town homes to be cleaned and refurbished. There are fully stocked labs which he will have access to only through you; the library as well is only available to you. I have already written to Severus explaining the circumstances and have requested a list of required reading materials that you will need. Undoubtedly he will be suspicious of my sudden attention on you; however, after the stunt he tried to pull outside of the Great Hall the other day I don't believe he deserves to know." The dark lord said with a cold smile. Lucius stiffened and Harry inclined his head a smirk on his lips.

"It was rather bold, not to mention ill planned, almost as though someone had made certain that he would fail." Harry said smirking.

"Be that as it may it should not have happened, you are not a bargaining chip, you are to be my heir." Voldemort said crisply. Harry's smile fell a bit. Voldemort would not allow him any leeway when it came to Lucius trying to manipulate him; it was an obvious refusal to let the man become a weakness. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Of course my lord." He said softly. The dark lord nodded easily before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key handing it to Harry. Harry winced when a sharp pain shot through his hand and blood welled to the surface.

"This is the key to your new summer home, it will only work for you and it will find you if it gets lost. For now the floo system will only work for myself, Lucius, Severus and Draco, no one aside from myself will have permission to enter any other room once inside until you invite them in, no doubt Severus will find this troublesome however I will not risk your safety. I also must ask that you refrain from inviting Draco Malfoy over, I want him to focus on his studies, he's lived a rather lackadaisical lifestyle until now, if he wants to earn his place he will have to learn to take care of himself without your interference." Harry's lips were pressed into a thin line and he gripped his key tightly. He knew it was true, but Draco was the only person he could consider a true friend, and Draco…he wouldn't do well emotionally if Harry were to suddenly cut himself away.

"My lord may I inform him that these are your wishes so that he does not misunderstand? It would not do to cause a rift between-"

"Yes Lucius, do for once pay attention to your own son." The dark lord drawled softly but firmly. Harry watched Lucius pale his eyes tightening for a brief moment.

"Of course my lord." Malfoy said his tone clipped.

"Very good now leave and go home, spend Christmas with your son. Unless I call for you I don't want to see or hear of you until the Yule ball." He said reaching for his cup and sipping idly. Harry watched Lucius stand and bow at the waist ever regal even though he'd just been scolded.

"My lord. Harry." He said calmly before turning and striding out of the room. Harry watched him leave through hooded eyes before forcing his attention back to the dark lord who was smirking slightly.

"He will be yours Bella's child, entirely yours if that is your will, however you must prove to me that you are worthy of the crest on your watch before I make my move to give him to you. You must not let him distract you from your tasks, if anything use him as a reason to work harder, this kind of thing takes time, but I believe that you are patient enough." He said sipping his tea slowly. Harry nodded carefully at the warning.

"You still call me Bella's child." Harry said idly.

"Does it bother you?" The dark lord asked curiously.

"No, I just wondered why." He said with a shrug. The dark lord nodded his head slowly.

"I call you this because it is the title both you and she deserve; together the two of you have managed to surpass my expectations. I may not approve of Bella's methods, but in her own way you and I both know that she did so because she wanted the very best for you, for 'her Harry' as she was so fond of calling you. She was a brilliant and loyal woman, cruel to the very bone but everything she did was for the good of either myself or you. Her sacrifice deserves recognition don't you think?" He said mildly as he set his empty tea cup onto the small side table. Harry nodded. No matter what, Bella had loved him in her own way, that love deserved recognition.

"Yes." He said softly. The clock began to chime and he glanced at it in shock, he hadn't noticed the time before now. "Will you be staying for dinner my lord?" Harry asked reflexively. The dark lord appeared to consider it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I think that I have given you a great deal to think about tonight." He said before standing. "Take these next few days to reflect and get your affairs in order, I understand that Rodolphus left quite a mess for you to clean up as well. Feel free to write to me should you run into any problems, I will return on Christmas day." He said lightly. Harry blinked at him in shock and nodded slowly. "I think it would be best if we left Lucius and his son alone this Christmas don't you?" The dark lord said with a sly smirk. Harry nodded slowly in understanding. Draco would never admit to it, but his father was the greatest role model in his life, if anything could spark his ambition it would be the thought of proving himself to his father.

"Of course my lord and thank you for the generous offer." He said standing with the man and following him down the long empty corridors.

"Ah, and one last thing, you should adjust the wards to prevent Rabastan from entering uninvited. Since this is not the ancestral home he really has no business being here and I fear the idea that you will inherit the Lordship title might have rubbed him the wrong way. I will be sending him on a mission the day after his brother is buried however until then you would do well to be cautious in your surroundings." The dark lord said easily. Harry frowned as they bypassed the floo room and made their way towards the doors where a carriage waited for them.

"My lord if I may, the air is chilly are you certain you wish to go all the way to the edge of the property?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm escorting you to the ward lines, however I might have phrased it, that was an order Harry, you will block anyone save myself from entering the wards uninvited." He said crisply. Harry's eyes widened.

"Ah- that's why you had Rabastan escort me home earlier, to see if he was in fact added to the wards." Harry said with a nod.

"Rabastan is loyal to me, however he is clever and if there is any person that I could expect would be able to appear completely innocent should anything happen to you, it would be him." Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise at this, even the dark lord was wary of Rabastan, that was more telling than anything.

"I understand my lord." He said with a sharp nod.

"You are a competent fighter, but do not let that get to your head, if anything you should work to bring Rabastan to your side. If you came under his tutelage he could teach you to become the ultimate defense and offence. We must work quickly however before bitterness breeds and becomes revenge." He said as their carriage arrived at the ward lines. The air was bitter and cold as they stepped out and into the snow. A faint smile crossed his lips before he could help it.

"Bella loved the snow." Harry said as they stepped towards the great tree that marked one of the cornerstones of the warding. "Thank you." He said softly after a moment. Red eyes turned to him expectantly. "Her death was brilliant, everything she could have wanted." Harry said turning his gaze away.

"He didn't did he?" The dark lord said suddenly a frown on his lips. Harry blinked in confusion. "Rodolphus, I know he was cold, but he didn't hurt you did he?" The dark lord demanded. Harry frowned and looked away.

"There were more words than anything." He said quietly. A hand grasped his jaw firmly and red eyes were narrowed.

"He did, he hurt you." It wasn't a question this time and Harry knew there was no getting out of it.

"Once." He said darkly his eyes distant in memory. "I've felt worse things, Bella's instructional methods were often painful, but she never did it simply to hurt me. He- he did, once, he was drunk and jealous that Bella paid me more attention than she paid him." Harry admitted.

"What did he do?" The dark lord demanded. Harry was silent for a moment before responding.

"He beat me, with that cane he used to carry. Bella was on a mission, I think- I think he almost killed me, but I don't remember much. He called a healer and obliviated him once I was on the mend. I never saw that cane again. He and I didn't speak of it and I was- I was ashamed to tell Bella." He said his voice failing to hide the old hurts.

"More and more I see how I've failed you child." The dark lord said releasing his jaw. "It will not continue, you have my protection, you are one of my Elite. If any one dares try to hurt you I will make them suffer. I will do what Rodolphus failed to do as well; you will need to know how to run this estate as well as others. Come let's adjust the wards." Harry gazed at the man for a moment before nodding and moving to the warding stone following the dark lord's instructions when he needed to. The man was right, for all his studying and knowledge on wards he was woefully unprepared for this. Bella had shown him etiquette, had taught him how to theoretically run finances but there were great gaping holes in his knowledge that Rodolphus should have filled. As they finished Harry stared at the warding stone in silence.

"Did.." He started a frown crossing his lips. "I never noticed, it was always obvious that he didn't love me but…did he _hate_ me too?" Harry asked quietly. "He loved Bella; I thought he would at least _care_ to some extent." He said suddenly very, very unsure of what he thought he'd had with the man.

"I cannot answer that Bella's child." The dark lord said settling his hands behind his back. "However when a battle broke out in the middle of the Ball last year, it was not you that he sought to hide away, to keep safe." The man said softly. Harry clenched his teeth and shook his head sharply.

"It doesn't matter." He said turning away from the stone. "Thank you for assisting me my lord, I now know that I have a great deal more to learn than I had thought." He said with a grimace.

"You will write to me should you have any questions." The dark lord instructed.

"Of course my lord, thank you." Harry said bowing slightly. A small smile flitted across the man's thin lips.

"Good night Bella's child." He said idly before doing something that Harry could have never expected. A pale hand reached out and settled at the base of his neck dragging him forward so that thin lips could press against the top of his head. Harry was so stunned that he didn't know what to do or how to react. He stood in stunned silence for a long moment as the man chuckled and slipped away apparating with a nearly silent crack.

Harry was surprised at the strangled sound that left his throat then. He lifted a hand and wrapped it around his neck to try to halt the second one from erupting but it was impossible. He couldn't stop them then, the tears, the sobs, he'd thought that he was stronger than this, he didn't understand why.

That night he stood in the cold night air and wept as he stared up at the cold empty mansion. That night he mourned until his eyes felt like sand paper and his throat was raw with the sounds of his own sobbing. But as he wiped away the tears and charmed away the swelling and ache he felt a new determination rise and lifted his chin as he climbed back inside the carriage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Right now since I have classes all day tomorrow there will be no post but fear not this is yet another considerably long chapter here so it should hold you over. Now in this chapter...Harry and the dark lord become closer, the pairing might be Lucius/Harry but I didn't want the focus of this story to be romance exactly. In fact this is why I started during Harry's first year, to prevent it from becoming a story with too little plot. My aim is to show you a deeper view of Harry and those around him during this first book. Harry is what he has been made to be by now, he's been brain washed to the point that he hardly even thinks for himself. This chapter is sort of an in depth view of a strangely conflicted relationship that is shared between Harry and the dark lord however I want you all to keep in mind that the dark lord isn't suddenly gaining emotions or anything, he is still a psychopath, he is still lacking the ability to feel emotions properly, however he has also had a lifetime to learn how to properly manipulate people. Still the dark lord sees a bit of himself in Harry and that draws him to Harry, makes him want to see just how far he can push Harry's potential. While doing this he might just find that he and Harry have more in common than he might have first believed... **

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-10-

Moving on

Harry spent the majority of the next few days surrounded by piles upon piles of paperwork and books. The dark lord had not been kidding when he'd said that Rodolphus had left things in a state of disarray. Harry had of course tried to figure everything out himself in the beginning, he'd pulled every book their vast library boasted on the various laws and financial guides and set to reading and understanding them. It took a grand total of forty-eight hours of reading and studying for him to admit to himself that he needed help. Grudgingly he wrote a letter to the dark lord with a list of questions which had been promptly answered along with a scolding for taking so long to overcome his 'pride' as the dark lord put it. Harry had scowled at the letter but he'd been properly humbled after that and his letter exchange with the dark lord became a regular thing.

Today however Harry was forced to rouse himself from the piles and piles that surrounded him. He'd bathed, dressed and readied himself before pulling out his pocket watch and adjusting the portkey. It really was an ingenious device he decided as he was tugged sharply before landing gracefully in the soft snow. Lucius Malfoy was already there along with Draco and both gave him solemn nods. Harry relaxed slightly to see that the tension between them had eased before looking towards the figure that had just apparated. The dark lord sent him an amused smile before coming to stand beside him causing Harry to frown in confusion. Just like with that- that _kiss_, he found himself completely confused.

He hated touch.

But he hadn't minded that. No one touched him save a precious few people and one of those people were dead. Apparently however, the dark lord had become one of those few people. Harry stiffened suddenly and a clash of metal resounded through the air as he stared Rabastan down. The man was looking at him cautiously as though something had changed; something had caused him to become intrigued rather than angry.

"Rabastan stop teasing Bella's child." The dark lord drawled. Harry didn't move his eyes from Rabastan well aware of how dangerous the man could quite possibly be. The man pulled back with an inscrutable expression on his face before nodding.

"Of course my lord." He said sliding the blade away. Harry watched the man walk around the deeply set hole in the ground before sliding his own blade away.

"I believe that you and I will have to have a chat after this Rabastan, I had hoped to accompany Bella's child however it seems that I will have to postpone my visit to another day." He said mildly. Harry glanced up at the dark lord but red eyes were watching Rabastan calmly. He didn't quite know what was going on between the two but he knew that he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. Instead he turned to Draco who was glancing around with a frown on his lips. Harry matched the frown when he noticed what Draco noticed. Unlike Bella's funeral, there were no spectators. Rudolphus would be buried without fanfare and without friends, the only person here that was actually here for him was his brother, even the dark lord was only here out of a sense of duty. Harry suddenly found that sad, the man had turned every one around him against him, no one respected him in the end.

"I suppose that we will begin then." Rabastan said softly. Harry ignored the wizened old man that had come to perform the service; he couldn't have concentrated on such empty words any way. Bella had sealed his fate in the afterlife the moment she had decided to put these markings on him. When he died he would serve a demon for one hundred years before his soul would be consumed. It wasn't a pretty fate but he supposed that for a lifetime of glory it was worth it, especially if his lifetime would be longer than the average witch or wizard. As he lifted his gaze he was surprised to catch Lucius Malfoy's glance. Grey eyes didn't shift away like they would have usually and Harry was captivated.

It took all his strength to look away.

When he did he met red eyes and a small amused smile. Harry sighed inwardly and decided that the safest place to look at the moment without lowering himself to staring at the ground was to look at the old man who was droning on and quite obviously nearly blind. The dark lord's barely hidden snort nearly made him blush.

This was getting out of hand.

Even as he thought about it his hand wandered into his pocket where the watch sat a weight he hadn't been able to ignore since the day he'd received it. There was so much that he didn't understand. He'd been so self assured up until that night after Bella's funeral, but now…now his plans didn't matter, not really, not in the face of what his future was turning out to be. It was plain to him at least that the dark lord planned to allow him to study whatever he wished, the man obviously had high expectations for him though and it was a little daunting. Harry found his to only increase his ambitions though, he had to make up for the obvious lack he'd discovered that night by the ward lines. He had to prove to the dark lord that he was worth the man's attentions and indulgences.

He was Elite.

Now he had to prove it.

Harry watched as Rodolphus was lowered into the ground with cold determined eyes. Never again would he allow himself to be beaten down and ignored. As he turned his gaze to the dark lord unwittingly seeking permission red eyes looked him over before slowly he nodded.

"I will be checking in with your elves to make certain that you are eating properly Bella's child." He said dismissively. "Expect me to join you for tea tomorrow." He added before turning to Rabastan who was watching the interaction with an inscrutable gaze. Harry nodded and glanced at Draco giving him a small pained smile. Draco nodded in understanding his own gaze darkening slightly. No matter what they would remain friends. Harry smiled at the irony, after everything they'd been through he couldn't ignore that they had somehow become friends. His smile faded a bit and he dipped his head before glancing at Lucius Malfoy carefully hiding away everything that he didn't want the man to know.

"Have a blessed Yule Lord Malfoy." He said dipping his head slightly.

"Call him Lucius Bella's child, things have changed after all." The dark lord said absently. Harry stilled and nodded before glancing at Lucius questioningly, the man's gaze was passive and understanding as though he'd already put a great deal of thought into their changed roles.

"Have a blessed Yule Harry." The man said softly, flawlessly. Harry nodded carefully his heart in his throat...hearing his name fall from those lips did funny things to him.

"I will see you at the Yule ball then…Lucius." He said tasting the name on his tongue. A name that he'd only dared to think and never say aloud. Thin lips turned upwards in a smirk and the man tilted his head forward in greeting.

"I'll write." Draco said softly a new look of determination in his eyes. Harry felt his own gaze soften no matter how cold he should have responded. Draco had always had a way of softening him.

"Of course." He said tilting his head. "I'll send your gifts by post." He said smiling slightly at the pained smile that crossed Draco's lips. He pulled out the pocket watch and shifted the location to the preset coordinates of the mansion.

"Ah, and Bella's child." The dark lord said just before he pressed the button to activate the portkey. Harry glanced up at the man meeting red eyes. "You should practice using your watch, I think you will find that you achieve twice as much in the same amount of time perhaps three times as much if you grow used to knowing what time it is and where you should be." The man said with a small smirk. Harry blinked and nearly allowed a grin to spread across his lips. Of course the time turner…

"Of course my lord." He said before pressing the button and disappearing. He had work to do after all.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry stared at the Yule log silently. In the wizarding world there were many who practiced the Christian holiday Christmas, mostly it was a simple reason for parents to dote on their children. Bella had always adored Christmas, she didn't consider it a muggle tradition at all, in fact she was convinced that the man named Santa Clause was in fact a wizard. After all how else would he be able to travel the world and deliver gifts? And flying rein deer? That smacked of magic. But this year…Harry glanced at the Christmas tree. He'd had the elves put it up in her memory however it was the only decoration. Their family had always celebrated both Yule and Christmas he wasn't about to break either tradition though the Yule log wouldn't be lit quite yet. Still because of the dark lord's busy schedule the man had determined to celebrate with him today no matter what.

Harry turned to the tree and frowned at the small pile of gifts.

One was for the dark lord; the others were from Lucius and Draco. Oh he'd received more gifts via owl but they were all empty things to him, bribery from various Sytherins, trinkets from families that had heard rumors of the dark lord's interest in him. He took note of them, to see which families had better informational systems and which Slytherins had gifted him with gifts that meant money, and which sent him gifts that actually had deeper meanings- but they were nothing to him. He cherished the gifts he could see under his tree because he was struck with how empty this house was without Bella singing obnoxious Christmas songs and placing ridiculous amounts of tinsel everywhere. The overwhelming pile of gifts she'd always showered him with was gone too even the ones that made no sense, like the cursed candle stick or the purring rug. He smiled faintly in remembrance.

"Bella's child." Harry spun a blade in his hand before he recognized the voice. The man hadn't even alerted the wards, that's how powerful he was.

"My lord." He said sheathing the blade and bowing at the waist. A thin smirk crossed the man's lips and with a flick of his wrist he sent a package to the small pile under the tree.

"How are you faring with your finances?" The man said as he seated himself. A tea set appeared beside him and he took a cup leaning back leisurely.

"Organized now." Harry said with a nod. "The time turner was a great deal of help though it was disconcerting to see three of myself wandering around at any given time, I took to wearing different colored shirts with each time switch so that I knew which me was when and why." He said casually. He refused to sound like an idiot.

"Clever. And your affairs with the goblins? I do believe Lucius mentioned seeing you in Gringotts." The man said sipping idly his eyes nearly closed in relaxation. Harry lifted his hand showing the man his lordship ring.

"Settled, well, I am having them run inventory on what Bella had in her vaults. Rather tricky business in fact, most of it is cursed in some way." Harry said smiling thinly.

"Ah yes, I meant to mention, there is an item that I entrusted Bella with many years ago, a goblet. I should like to think that it will be kept safe in your hands as well." The man said easily.

"Of course." Harry said evenly. "I'll see to it personally that it is kept safe." He said with a tilt of his head. A single red eye cracked open.

"I mean it Bella's child, guard it with your life if you have to." The man said before taking another sip. Harry wondered idly why the goblet was so important, however he knew better than to try to figure it out. If the dark lord wanted it protected than it was in his best interest to protect it, if it was this important to the man then he would do everything in his power to keep it safe.

"Understood, would you care for dinner now?" He asked as he noted the nervous elf jumping from one foot to the other in the corner not willing to interrupt them. The dark lord nodded easily and stood striding out of the room without a thought. Harry could have rolled his eyes at the way the man led him as though it was his manor and then sat himself at the head of the table, it wouldn't have been advisable and Harry supposed that if he was in fact the man's heir it gave him a right to do whatever he wished in Harry's home. As he seated himself a feast appeared that was fit for a king, it was far too much food for the two of them but the elves were used to preparing Christmas dinner according to Bella's standards.

"Have you not made contact with Lucius?" the dark lord asked as his plate was served by the frightened elf. Harry stiffened only the slightest bit. He didn't like that the dark lord was playing with them; that he'd zeroed in on Harry's greatest weakness. At first it had all been so fantastic, the idea of Lucius being his some day but that small voice had warned him that the dark lord was prone to duplicity.

"I have been busy." Harry said quietly. He knew it was a weak excuse. "Besides I thought I'd give Draco some time with him." He said before taking a cautious bite watching the man as he was being watched. The dark lord smirked slightly.

"You think that I will use him against you." He said lightly. Harry's chewing halted and he leaned back away from his plate before swallowing.

"He is a weakness, as your elite I cannot afford weaknesses." Harry said softly.

"Yet you sorely want that weakness don't you?" Voldemort pressed before taking a bite of his own food. Harry looked away. Had he really been that obvious? "I've known you since you were a child Harry, you have always been enamored with him, so much so that it nearly made me jealous." He noted with a quirk of a smile. Harry snorted before he could help himself.

"Jealous? Of me? How so? I've been chasing a dream my lord, Lucius Malfoy loved his wife, he has no interest in the likes of me, and if anyone should be jealous it would be me of _you_." Harry said looking away.

"Lucius is drawn to power, he might not be drawn to you yet but he will be, I have singled you out, you have somehow proven yourself worthy of my attentions at the tender age of thirteen, there is no way he could ignore you now. However, if you want him to love you then you must act now when he is not sexually attracted to you, I have set the stage for you Harry, you will spend a great deal of time with him this summer, do not let it go to waste." The man said before turning back to his meal. Harry turned to his own plate and frowned at it in thought. His skin itched as he thought of the markings; they covered his body now and showed when his magic fluctuated. Thirteen was a magical number, the transformation would begin, yes...some day he would be more than just a half blood fluke. Could he…it was such a temptation…

"He would be targeted." Harry whispered rubbing the skin at his wrist idly.

"Then you will just have to become strong enough to protect him." The dark lord said with a small smile as he ate. Harry frowned, ah, so that's where it was, the dark lord intended to use Lucius as a driving force for him. He relaxed a bit feeling a bit better knowing the man's motives.

"I'll need training." Harry said with a frown.

"When I questioned Bella she told me that you could defeat her in a duel with both blade and wand." Voldemort said quirking an eyebrow. Harry nodded.

"I could, but there are people out there that are stronger than Bella." Harry said with a thin lipped smile. The dark lord nodded slowly.

"I trained Bella personally, I know that if you were to beat her that you are more than anyone will expect for your age. For now it would be best for you to focus on obtaining your masters from the potions guild." He said with a slow nod. "Rabastan will take some time for you to persuade however once his loyalty is assured nothing can shake it, even the fact that you were the one to effectively sign his brother's death warrant." The man said a subtle glitter in his eye.

"I intend to complete my training under Snape by mid September." Harry said with a frown. The man rose his eyebrow.

"So soon?" He said curiously. Harry nodded slowly.

"Assuming that I use the time turner." He said hesitantly. The man smiled thinly.

"Of course, however you understand that as impressive as it would be for you to complete your training in so short a span of time it would also mean that Severus may seek his revenge on you before you are ready to handle it?" He said casually. Harry nodded and a small smile lifted on the edges of his lips.

"He won't." Harry said softly. "No matter his pride he has enjoyed having a pupil who actually works hard and follows direction, I've seen it in his eyes recently. If he had really wanted me to suffer some sort of revenge he would have succeeded when Lucius gave him the information about Bella's death." He said with a slight tilt of his head. The dark lord smirked slightly.

"Ah but you _are_ clever, however Severus is clever too he could simply be lulling you into a false sense of security." He pointed out. Harry nodded.

"He could, but it wouldn't fit his profile. He is above all a scholar, he loves to learn and loves simulating conversation, he also does not believe in wasting opportunities. If I become the youngest potions master of the century his reluctance to kill or maim me will be reduced to nothing the worst I'd suffer would be something possibly humiliating. However if he recognizes the preferential treatment Draco and I will be receiving as something _you_'_ve_ designated he will be too cautious to do anything against me for fear of your wrath. Assuming that these facts are correct he will want to wait to make his move, he will slither under the rushes until the opportune moment. By then I hope to be under Rabastan's tutelage and in the safety of the manor I will be staying in for the summer…" Harry hadn't realized that he'd been rattling on but one glance at the amused dark lord silenced him.

"I see that I was right to be impressed by you Harry Potter, there are some things that can not be taught, some things that only come with natural ability- a natural ability that I can see in you." He said smugly. "You will be an impressive heir to have." He said leaning back as a glass of wine appeared. Harry didn't know what to say or do, it was that feeling again, the one he'd gotten out at the ward lines. He wanted to prove himself to the dark lord. For all that he may despise him he could also respect him.

"Dessert my lord?" Harry asked clearing his throat. The dark lord inclined his head as their dishes disappeared and freshly baked dessert appeared.

"I should like you to send me a copy of your grades when you get them." The dark lord said smiling faintly. Harry frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Of course my lord, however…surely you would easily be able to obtain them." He said with a hesitant frown. Red eyes lifted and the man's smile faded a bit.

"That is true however I would like _you_ to send them to me." The man said recovering a bit. Harry resisted the urge to shift uneasily.

"May I ask why?" He said as politely as he could. The man frowned again.

"Don't most children wish to show their parents their accomplishments? I have taken you on as my heir; I will attend to these needs as well." The dark lord said a touch of sharpness entering his voice. Harry knew better than to say anything more then that however he was…stunned.

The dark lord was…what?

Did he intend to become a father figure?

Harry felt the weight of the pocket watch in his coat, he…he didn't know what to think. A part of him, that part that belongs in the heart of every young man, wanted that father figure that he'd never had. He wanted someone to look up to, someone to rely on. He had only the vaguest of memories of James Potter but he had grown up with the Malfoys, the family that he'd always longed for, Lucius' stern yet doting guidance, Narcissa's obvious adoration, that was what he'd wanted but…could he risk the disappointment? All fingers were pointing to this idea and it was one that Harry was so sorely tempted by that he could feel it in his chest like a dull ache.

And why?

Why would this man whom he knew to be vicious and cruel, to be a monster of war, _why_ would he want to be that figure in Harry's life? Why would he want to spend Yule with Harry? Why would he be interested in Harry's grades, in his plans, in his future? Why would he even need an heir? The man was immortal everyone knew that! His estimated age was over a hundred years old yet he didn't look a day over twenty five, so what need would he have of Harry?

"Enough thinking Bella's child you have yet to open your gifts after all." The dark lord said before standing. Harry followed suit automatically and shoved the thoughts to the corner of his mind wondering instead what he might have gotten this year. He had yet to receive Sirius' gift which in a way worried him because of how religious the man was in sending them every year but it was possible that he was on a mission or something of the sort. He shrugged idly as they entered the drawing room and the dark lord seated himself expectantly.

"Shall I open yours first my lord?" Harry asked curiously.

"I already know what _I_ got you; I want to see what others have gotten for you." The man said gazing at the tree curiously. "And I would like to know why there are only a few gifts given how popular a topic you are as of late." He said with a mild frown. Harry winced internally before flicking his wand and summoning the ledger he kept each year.

"I open those separately; gifts from family and friends go under the tree." He said trying not to flush; it was horridly sentimental now that he thought about it. The dark lord opened the ledger and scanned it for a moment before flipping through the other pages and smirking a bit.

"I see Bella was indeed prone to spoiling you." He said amused before snorting slightly. "Really, a lamp that sings arias?" He said glancing up at Harry who smiled faintly in memory. That one had Draco rolling on the ground in laughter for hours even Lucius had to suppress a snort and Narcissa had been positively _twitching_ in annoyance when Bella put it right next to her. "There is nothing here from Rudolphus." The man said then his expression suddenly calm. Harry shrugged.

"He didn't believe in celebrating Christmas." He said idly.

"Yet you have here that Bella received expensive jewelry every year." The dark lord said grimly. "Some of it I recognize to be nearly priceless pieces." He added. Harry was unable to hide his wince at that.

"I know," He said dryly. "Rudolphus would use almost his entire yearly salary on jewelry for her." He said in annoyance. "It made for a lot of discrepancies in the accounts." He said remembering how many times he'd had to search out the receipt for a particular piece. Sometimes he had been forced to go directly to the seller in order to receive the transaction information.

"Bella never wore jewelry." The dark lord said calmly. Harry shrugged idly. "But she wore anything you gave her didn't she?" He said grimly. Harry winced but nodded. "Rudolphus was jealous of you." The man said tracing the edge of the paper with his finger.

"I know." Harry said looking away.

"Never the less jewelry is a good investment to have, however the amount of notable pieces is a bit much, most families boast one or two, yet I wager the Lestrange household owns nearly every notable piece in existence by now most of this was owned by museums in fact. Between Rudolphus' doting on Bella and your taking bribes during your first year…" Voldemort smiled thinly. "You should certainly sell some of it before anyone realizes just how much you have. People expect you to be incredibly wealthy; they don't expect you to be a treasure trove of legendary pieces. If they find out, those who are jealous of you are likely to leak the information bounty hunters will travel far and wide to get their hands on just one of these items." He advised. Harry nodded slowly.

"I don't wear jewelry." Harry said a hint of humor in his voice. "What do you suggest I do to sell it without garnering attention?" He asked curiously. The dark lord settled the book in his lap and frowned thoughtfully.

"Sell the pieces to foreign soil through me. I will have Lucius advertise that I have a piece and others will believe that I am the seller, I will then transfer the profit to your Gringotts account-ah which reminds me." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key and deftly tossing it to Harry. Harry caught it in surprise and stared down at it for a moment noticing the elaborate design and the large curvy E on the handle. His name was also engraved on the side of the key with graceful loops.

"My lord?" Harry said stunned.

"One of the perks of being my Elite, you receive a salary as large as what any Lord makes every year. Since I have monopolized the Star fire diamond industry we are able to do this." The man said with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Harry nodded in shock.

"Ah." He said without knowing what else to say or do. He would be receiving the Lestrange Lordship salary as well as an Elite salary and a exorbitant amount for each piece of jewelry sold. It was…overwhelming to say the least.

"I will transfer the amount paid for whatever piece of jewelry is sold into the account." He said gesturing to the key. Harry nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said not knowing how else to respond. The dark lord smirked and tilted his head in satisfaction before turning back to the ledger in his hands.

"Interesting." The man said with a smirk. Harry knew what the man was looking at; several families had gone all out and had given him pieces of land from all over the world. What the devil was he to do with that? "This is a lot of land." He said glancing up at Harry who nodded grimly.

"Yet they kept the elves." He said dryly. Voldemort snorted.

"So, you have an abundant amount of land and homes but hardly the staff to care for them." He said smirking slightly. Harry nodded. "I think I may have a solution that will benefit both of us, but we'll discuss this later." He said setting aside the ledger. "It's Christmas after all." He said an ounce of dry humor in his voice as he looked at Harry expectantly. Harry smirked slightly at that before reaching for Draco's gift. He had felt when the package arrived how many protective charms were on it and had high hopes that it might be what he'd secretly been hoping to get. Carefully he unwrapped it his excitement rising when he recognized that the box was not cardboard but flawless varnished wood. Carefully he reached for the latches and opened the lid grinning before he could help himself. The dark lord let out a quiet chuckle.

"A tea set?" He said amused. Harry flushed guiltily even as he lifted one of the delicate plates from the velvet.

"A secret hobby of mine, there is a particular artist who is incredibly skilled." He said before carrying the saucer to the dark lord so that he could see the detail.

"The war of the unicorns…" The dark lord said raising his eyebrow.

"He paints history flawlessly." Harry said gazing at it with hungry eyes. "The war of the unicorns is my favorite war." He said returning to the crate to lift the tea pot and read the small Chinese lettering. "Once man and beast were brothers, but man grew greedy and began to take by force what Unicorns had once willingly given."

"The Unicorns suffered until at last they rose up against man. And so man fought with the most powerful and precious of creatures." Voldemort said with a nod.

"Until the man known as Merlin stopped the war by placing a curse on the Unicorns. Anything that was taken by force was cursed; anything given willingly was three times as powerful. He then built an enchanted forest, a forest that only the Unicorns could find."

"The unicorns, made shy by man's greed hid away- some seen running into the seas, some seen disappearing into shadows. Man mourned for his loss and rejoiced in the fleeting moments when they could see their kindred again." The dark lord said with a thin smile. Harry carefully lifted the pot and showed the dark lord the intricate image of the unicorns running into the ocean fading from sight. "You know they say that this war hints that wizards in fact came from Unicorns?" The dark lord said eyeing the piece patiently and with a skilled eye. Harry nodded and carefully accepted the dish cradling it in his hands as he settled it back into the crate.

"Or that the unicorns came from high elves." Harry said idly as he set the lid back onto the box.

"Ah so you do read between the lines." The dark lord said smiling thinly.

"I have a similar set, the war of the high elves. They were so cold and beautiful that man grew jealous, men sought to enslave them to seduce them. The elves were so disgusted that they decided to leave to a sacred place across the vast ocean. However, man caught wind of their plans and tried to stop them, a great war broke out,"

"Ah yes, but the high elves were clever, they became great beautiful animals to confuse the minds of men and made it safely to the shores where they sailed away never to be seen again in their true forms." He said with a gleam in his eye. Harry nodded and settled the box carefully. "You will have to show me your collection after this, I find myself intrigued." The dark lord said idly.

"Of course." Harry agreed before lifting his gift from Lucius. Carefully he opened the wrapping and his breath caught in his throat. Slowly he lifted the first cloak a deep blue velvet with silver Celtic knots sewn along the hem.

"Clothes?" The dark lord said amused.

"Narcissa would pick out my winter wardrobe every year to annoy Bella." Harry said softly before frowning. "These aren't her style though…" He said curiously.

"Then perhaps Lucius picked them out." The dark lord said smugly. Harry's eyes widened. His sinking heart soared and he flushed at the chuckle the dark lord let loose. He couldn't help it though, if Lucius had in fact done this then it meant that he'd actually put a great deal of thought into it. A great deal of thought focused on Harry! He was so excited that he nearly forgot the other man was in the room as he pulled out one item after another from the box marveling at the fine material. "Here now, how's this." The dark lord said in amusement conjuring a full sized mirror. Harry darted towards it thoughtlessly and held the dress robes up so that he could see them better.

It was only then that he noticed the crest on the shoulder, the elaborate E inside a shield, the same design as was on his key. He stared into the mirror for a long moment in shock before his heart sank like a rock.

"Draco will have robes like these too wont he?" Harry breathed. Red eyes which had been glittering with amusement sharpened.

"Since Lucius is the only inner circle member that knows of the Elite I asked him to organize a group of robe makers and stylists, since you are the first official Elite his primary focus has been on your individual style." He said coolly. Harry stared at his reflection for a long moment.

"So he didn't do it because he wanted to or even to remember Narcissa, he did it because you told him to." Harry said his voice empty. "I'm a fool." He said with a snort before turning his gaze back to the robes. "Dress robes. All of them. For social events, making me as something though no one will know exactly what until you are ready to tell them- this gift isn't for me then, it's for you." He said softly. He was surprised by just how much that hurt.

"Had I known you would have been this disappointed I would have had him send them to you at a later date." The dark lord said sounding mildly annoyed. Harry stared down at the velvet and shook his head.

"They are gorgeous, superb." He said without inflection.

"But you see them as an order from me rather than a gift from the man you love." The dark lord said sharply. Harry flinched visibly.

"Did you intend for me to see them as a gift from Lucius Malfoy?" He asked softly.

"I intended to see you happy!" The man said sharply. Harry looked away.

"My lord, perhaps you didn't notice, but gifts with motives behind them don't go under the tree." Harry said softly. He should have thought before speaking, he really should have. The dark lord stood so quickly Harry nearly flinched.

"My only motive was to see you happy!" He hissed furiously. Harry grit his teeth and clutched the fabric in his hand.

"Your motive was to mark me!" He said holding out the crest. "That is a political move and you used Lucius and myself to do so! I-" He cut himself off before he could cause more damage. Bella would have been furious, fighting with the dark lord, doing as he pleased! He went to that calm place, the one that allowed him to go far, far away from the pain. "I apologize my lord, these robes are spectacular, I appreciate the crest as well. Lucius Malfoy is obviously a weakness that I need to cut out of my heart." He said his voice rough. "You are as ever a wondrous lord; your only concern was for my well being as your Elite I should not have scorned your generosity." He said lowering his chin slightly and dropping to his knees. There was a long silence and he could feel the dark lord's magic as it swirled around the man.

"Don't you dare cut him out of your heart Bella's child." The man said dangerously. Of all the things he could have said that was the least likely in Harry's mind. "He is the one that will make you happy." The man added before reaching out his hand. The final two gifts flew through the air and into the man's hand. He handed the one to Harry.

"Sir?" Harry rasped staring at it blankly.

"Open it." The dark lord said sharply. Harry nodded and carefully opened the package revealing a wooden box which when opened revealed a dagger sheathed in an exquisite black leather cover with a large onyx stone bearing the Slytherin crest. "Use this only in extreme danger and I will come to you no matter where you are." The man said calmly. Harry traced the ridges of the item. "It will stay with you wherever you go, you may show Lucius and Draco but no one else." Harry stared at it for a long moment.

"You- you're offering me your protection?" He asked curiously.

"Don't tell me _that_ doesn't go under the tree too." The man sneered. Harry flinched and unconsciously pulled the blade to his chest.

"No, this is…thank you, I will cherish it." He said lowering his eyes to the plush carpet. A part of him was wondering why he was still alive, another part of him was marveling that he hadn't been cursed to hell and back but a majority of him was reeling at the fact that he'd been gifted with something so precious. The dark lord let out a frustrated sound before turning sharply and moving to his seat sitting down with prim ease.

"You are quite confusing Bella's child. Just when I think I have you figured out I see something different and entirely confusing." The man said before beginning to peel the wrapping away. Harry watched nervously as red eyes stared blankly into the case for a long moment.

"You, that is to say if you don't like it you can shove it away somewhere, I found it when Bella was cleaning out the old house I used to wear it when I was studying because it helped me understand what I was reading a bit better but all I could think recently was that I should give it to you. There was no picture so I put a two way mirror inside instead, that way if you want to use it to talk to me it's there." Nervously he pulled out his own two way mirror which looked more like a slim silver cigarette case. He startled when a hand captured his and red eyes burned as they bore into his.

"I will wear it always." He said before lifting the chain and slipping the locket over his neck causing the emerald's which shaped the S to glint in the light of the fire. Harry stared at it in stunned silence for a long moment before nodding slowly feeling oddly out of his depth.

"Would you like some wine?" He asked grasping for anything to break the odd moment.

"I wish to know what your interests are." The dark lord said ignoring him. "What subjects to you enjoy in school? What subjects do you have trouble with?" The man asked. Harry refused to react to the sudden inquisition and instead responded fluidly.

"I enjoy all of my classes however I find myself…ahead, most of the time, especially in charms and Dark Arts." He said delicately. The man smirked slightly.

"Now doubt, you are far more advanced than the others, Lucius has suggested that at the end of the year we use a proficiency exam to see where everyone stands academically and what changes need to be made. I was surprised to note that the few students that were not doing well were weighting down those that strive for success." He said idly. Harry nodded slowly his eyes catching the glint of hard steel in the man's eyes.

"Someone was doing it intentionally on the board weren't they?" Harry said knowingly. Red eyes glinted towards him.

"It never ceases, these pocket rebellions are quite frustrating especially when they effect your generation, children born during or after the war have no business being drawn into the ideals of a dead man." He said with annoyance ringing in his voice. "The man would rather have crippled the minds of an entire generation of children than accept that he has lost." He said leaning back. "Fortunately for you I am placing Lucius within the walls of Hogwarts in order to make the necessary changes." He said with a slight smirk. Harry felt his own lips twitch slightly.

"Coincidence I'm sure." He said amused. Red eyes glittered.

"But of course. I've placed Lucius as my direct link to the Elite however he has potential otherwise. He has some fresh ideas, I want Hogwarts to return to the glory she was once known for, we have made vast improvements over the years but I want more." He said with a distant gaze.

"Ambitious." Harry complimented in amusement. Red eyes darted towards him and the smirking lips softened into an almost real smile that startled Harry.

"I want you to help him, consider this an assignment as my Elite." He said sharply. Harry nodded slowly. He'd known this was coming; it seemed that his future was here now, and for some reason knowing that it was here made him relax a bit. "And Harry, don't become distracted. I want improvement not drama, save that for outside of your work." He said firmly. Harry nodded and bowed slightly.

"Of course my lord." He said in understanding.

"Good, I believe that you are capable of this, I am not blind to the Slytherin politics and I have seen your ambition and dedication, I want results Bella's child."

"I will do my best my lord." He said bowing again.

"Very good now I do believe that it is time to light the Yule log." He said smirking faintly. Harry nodded.

As he watched the log burn he couldn't help but acknowledge that in more ways than one this coming year would mark his journey from child to adult. As he turned his gaze to the dark lord he couldn't help but wonder if it didn't mean more than just that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright then, the plot thickens and we get to see Harry's pride prickle. Things aren't going well in the Malfoy home and it looks as if they won't be raindrops and roses for the dark lord and Harry, oh And James! We can't forget James! Maddened by grief and clinging to his son having forsaken all else- and Sirius who is twisted by the life he's been forced to lead these last several years, blood soaked and obsessed- soon it will all come to a head, the plot thickens!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-11-

Sirius stared at the man across from him. This man had once been his best friend; this man had been his comrade in laughter and pain, had welcomed him into his home when even his family couldn't stand the sight of him. This man…he had betrayed this man. James Potter looked nothing like the young man he'd once been, he was old before his time, wild black hair was limp greasy and down to his shoulders bearing thick streaks of gray. The pale face was lined and dirty, the eyes hallow and sunken. Azkaban which had been turned into a 'rehabilitation' center was not kind to its inmates.

"What the hell are you doing here?" James asked darkly his voice dead and rough. Sirius swallowed. At least James wasn't screaming at him and trying to beat the shit out of him, of course it had been four years since he'd been courageous enough to come to this god forsaken place. But he'd had to, he- he _had_ to!

"James." He rasped. "Have you heard the good news?" He whispered. James went stiff his eyes wide and suddenly very, very wild.

"Is he hurt?" James whispered. It hurt Sirius to know that the only reason James clung to this sad thing called life was because of a son that didn't even pass him a second thought.

"The dark lord has taken an interest in him, isn't that wonderful?" He said his voice cracking a bit. His eyes darted to the intercom he knew was recording their conversation. "He's growing up so fast Jamie, you should see him!" Tears were fast falling now. "He's to become the Lestrange lord, I'm sure you heard about Bella." He said his fists clenching. "She's been training him all this time, our little soldier- he knows more about curses and dark magic than I do!" He said false pride in his voice as he watched James with desperate eyes. James was trembling his lips white with restraint.

"And you? Have you been training him too?" He asked softly. His eyes were begging him. To tell him that he had been some sort of positive influence on young Harry's life; that he'd told Harry about his father and the mother who had birthed him and loved him.

"I do what I can Jamie, our lord wants him to be independent though, and an old idiot like me can't teach him much at this point." He chuckled dryly. "Harry doesn't want to learn from me though- not back-stabbing Black! It's all I can do to see the boy on holidays." He said with false mirth. James sank back into his chair a tortured expression on his face.

"He's healthy though? He's safe?" James whispered. Sirius nodded.

"Oh yes our Lord has been making certain that Harry eats and sleeps, he's even set the house elves to watch him. From what old Lucius says the dark lord has been spending plenty of time with him recently, looking after him now that Bella's gone I suppose." He said with a pained smile. _He's taking over Jamie, there's nothing I can do._ James nodded his head slowly.

"He has everything he needs; he's being well taken care of…that's more than I could possibly hope for." James said his fists tight on his knees. Sirius nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on him, as always." He said sadly as the buzzer went off and the guards entered. Sirius shivered at the sight of the Dementors.

"Thank you." James said softly. He looked son old, so tired- so _broken_.

Sirius found that he had to leave the room.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$56

"In eighteen sixty two the Hogwarts professors put the idea of Prefects into action, prefects were not used simply as activity coordinators as they are today. The Prefect was meant to serve as a mentor to those in their house, they were the ones that discussed career options with fifth and sixth years rather than the head of house, the allowed the head of house more time to interview students and keep accurate records of student progress and behavior." Harry said calmly as he sat across from Lucius Malfoy. He'd done his research and then some, he wasn't about to let anyone say he didn't deserve the task given to him.

"That places a lot of additional pressure to the heads of house don't you think?" Lucius said his gaze distant. If he didn't like the fact that he was being forced to work with Harry he didn't say it in any obvious way, however Harry had the feeling that Lucius Malfoy was rather put off by the idea of having to work at Hogwarts rather than in the ministry as the dark lord's right hand man. Rabastan was that man as of late it seemed and that was a blow to Lucius' ego.

"It would, however at the time the heads of house were solely responsible for the students progress, they didn't split their time teaching." This caught the man's attention.

"Oh?" He said interested.

"In order to prevent house bias' in grading and in order to give students a more structured path the head of house was solely responsible for the students in their house. They would work not only as guidance councilors but also as supervisors for study sessions in which students were encouraged to ask questions rather than being left to flounder."

"So they were neutral, what about disciplinary actions were they responsible for inter-house disputes?" Lucius asked curiously.

"No, prefects would handle disputes within the house, if there was a dispute between houses they would detail a report which would include written complaints from the supposed offender or victim which would then be handled by the head boy and head girl along with private interviews." Malfoy nodded his head slowly.

"I can see the merits, the students involved would be treated like adults, it would promote responsibility and give them a taste of what the real world is like." He said nodding slowly.

"Which is another point I wanted to make. Students should be allowed to sign up for school field trips which head of houses and prefects would chaperon. The field trips would involve going to the ministry and say observing a court case or seeing what different divisions are responsible for. At the end of the field trip the students would be required to write an essay and a discussion would be held in one of the many empty classrooms-" Lucius held up his hand a slight frown on his lips as he looked down at the summary Harry had prepared. He'd hardly glanced at it before but now…Harry smirked inwardly. Gray eyes stared at him for a long moment before they shifted back to the portfolio Harry had prepared this time fully focused on the words written before him.

"Why…you must have spent _days_ preparing this." The man said after a long moment his eyes growing slightly alarmed as they flickered over the neatly written lines. Harry felt mildly offended by that. What did the man think he would do? Sit back and take credit for Lucius' work? Suddenly Harry realized just how very little the man actually considered of him. As though he were irrelevant, _him_ Harry Potter! Anger and frustration burned inside him and the need to prove himself hissed violently in his mind.

"Weeks." Harry said sharply before standing. "I'll leave you to read it yourself since you seem to feel that my input is worthless enough that you feel your attention wandering." He was being too sharp he knew, but he'd always had a temper and Lucius Malfoy had practically snubbed him here today. "It's obvious that you think my part in this to be some sort of hoax, however our lord gave us a task, my place as his Elite isn't an empty one Lucius. You were asked to treat me as an equal if you cannot do that then this partnership cannot succeed. I'll see myself out I have better things to do than to sit here and be ignored and belittled." He said shortly before pulling out his pocket watch and turning the dials expertly.

Before Lucius Malfoy could say another word he was gone.

"The _nerve."_Harry muttered to himself as he stormed through the halls of Lestrange manor. Was he really that unimportant? Did Malfoy really think so little of him that Harry's words could have simply washed over him?

Ohhh, that _grated_.

It set his teeth on edge to think that even after all his training he still had so far to go before the man would even _look_ at him.

Harry let out a frustrated yowl which echoed through the empty halls. He'd spent countless hours preparing that portfolio, endless days and sleepless nights studying archaic rules that Hogwarts had long forgotten. He knew more about the school and it's bylaws than most now, but it wasn't enough, no, not enough. A feverish look entered his gaze as he turned towards the enormous room that had become a sort of library filled to the brim with copies of journals and essays, of maps and scrolls and books all involving nearly two thousand years of Hogwarts history.

He wouldn't be underestimated again.

He pulled out his pocket watch and began to turn the time turner.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Lucius what on earth did you say to the boy?" The dark lord hissed in annoyance. They'd been having dinner, the dark lord was prone to stopping by as of late with all the changes that were being made. This time however they were interrupted by a fidgety house elf who said that Harry Potter had become too much to deal with, there were too many of him to keep up with.

"My lord?" Lucius said frowning slightly as the dark lord stood from his meal.

"He's become ambitious; he tends to do this when something bothers him." The man said wryly before lifting the locket that he wore constantly and opening the latch.

"Bella's child." He said sharply. There was a rustling sound before a familiar voice sounded.

"My lord?" The voice said sounding vaguely distracted.

"Come to Malfoy manor immediately." The dark lord said before snapping the locket closed and glaring at Lucius. "Well? What did you do?" He demanded quirking his eyebrow. Lucius frowned slightly as he remembered the chat they'd had a few days ago, the boy had the audacity to lose his temper like a child while at the same time demanding to be treated as an adult.

"I can't imagine that I've done anything my lord." He said shaking his head.

"You ignored him." Lucius' eyes darted towards Draco who had been sitting quietly listening to the whole conversation. "He hates being ignored."

"Excuse me?" Lucius said sharply. His son had become headstrong of late, his determination bordering on stubbornness.

"Do explain." The dark lord said holding his hand up to Lucius.

"I was there father not that you noticed. Harry never does anything by halves and you completely ignored him for the better part of that meeting." Draco said with a shrug. Just then a small whisper of air brushed past them and Harry Potter was suddenly standing before them green eyes calculating.

"My lord?" Harry said unsure of why he was here. The dark lord was gazing at him with critical eyes his expression pinched and thoughtful. Draco's gaze was soft and filled with a deep sense of friendship that only two people who'd spent their entire childhoods together could boast. Lucius…Lucius looked pissed and Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out why- aside from the fact that he'd lost his temper with him of course. But why would that bother Lucius? _He _obviously meant nothing to the man.

"The elves cant keep up with you." The dark lord said smiling faintly. "How many versions of yourself are running around in Lestrange manor hmm?" He said calmly. Harry frowned.

"Six." He said softly. Red eyes were calm, waiting, assessing. Harry winced internally. "Six hundred that is." He said after a moment.

"I thought as much." The dark lord said ignoring the subtle gasp Lucius let out. "And what are they all doing?" He added curiously. Green eyes burned for a moment before darting to the floor.

"Some are memorizing lists of potions ingredients, their appearance, uses, scents and what potions they are used in and why. Some are going through what information there is on Hogwarts from the last two thousand years. Some are working on organizing the Lestrange vaults; others are looking into major political families around the world and their histories." Harry said looking away.

"And?" The dark lord said smirking a bit.

"Some are sleeping." Potter said as though reluctant to say that he was human enough to need sleep.

"And?" The dark lord said pointedly. Harry huffed.

"Some are training." He said looking away.

"I thought that we agreed that there would be no need for that just yet Bella's child." The dark lord said silkily. Harry winced.

"Of course forgive me my lord." He said looking away.

"Headstrong boy don't test me." The dark lord said annoyed. Harry frowned. Bella had never restricted him this way- it was chafing. "You will cease training for the moment, I understand your ambitious nature, however please keep you drive at a maximum of one hundred? Your elves are going to go spare trying to feed and care for so many masters at once." He said almost dismissively. Harry frowned slightly and did the mental arithmetic anger rising despite his tight control.

"Of course my lord." Harry said bowing slightly.

"You of course know that time does not stand still while you are using the time turner?" The dark lord said after a moment. Harry nodded slowly. "You still age albeit slowly Bella's child, if you force your body into an early majority you might damage your core. In fact I think you should take a break." He said pointedly. Harry stiffened. "You will spend the remainder of your holiday break with me, you will not use your time turner during this time, if you do I will know and I will disable it." He said sharply. Harry pursed his lips in silent seething rage.

What the hell was going on?

And in front of Lucius Malfoy!

Did they all think him a child! He'd _killed_! He'd tortured! He'd drunk with the worst of them and he'd _survived_! Yet they continued to treat him like this!

What did they want from him!

"If that's all my lord?" Harry said with a cold empty voice that made Draco stiffen his eyes wide and wary. If the dark lord noticed he said nothing.

"Very well, be ready for me at six tomorrow morning." The man said almost dismissively.

"Of course my lord." Harry said before promptly disappearing.

"Are you afraid of your friend Draco?" The dark lord asked idly once Harry was gone. Draco glanced at the spot where Harry stood.

"When he's angry I am." Draco said softly.

"Foolish." His father said with a slight sneer.

"But he is gone now mister Malfoy, he'll have his tantrum and move on." The dark lord stated calmly. Draco shook his head slowly.

"I beg your pardon my lord, but I know Harry, he isn't like normal boys, he never has been and he doesn't throw tantrums- he gets even." Draco said quietly.

"He gets even? What will he do_ prank_ us?" Lucius said with a snort. Draco frowned at his father. More and more he was beginning to see his father's flaws, flaws that hadn't been there while his mother was alive. His father was getting careless.

"Do you remember what he did to those boy's who attacked me last year father?" Draco said softly but firmly. "You continue to underestimate him and refuse to see what he has accomplished; you treat him like a child and ignore his potential. You didn't even read the portfolio he wrote did you?!" He accused suddenly angry on behalf of his friend. He reached out his hand and with enough anger summoned the thick leather bound book with the Elite crest inscribed on the front.

"Watch your tone Draco Malfoy." Lucius said his eyes narrowed. Draco for the first time since he could remember sneered at his father and slammed the portfolio down on the table. Draco Malfoy was seething.

"You were gone for a _year_ father; do you know who took care of me? Who helped me study, who took time out of his own schedule for _me_ even knowing that his own mother was going to die? Do you know who sat with me at night when this place was little more than a cold empty crypt? Who woke me up from my nightmares when I could see was my mother's face as it was torn off?! Do you recognize that he has saved my life countless times over the years? The only reason I survived our first night-no our first _year_ in Hogwarts was because of him! He pushes me to better myself, encourages me even if it means giving me more than I think I can handle but he's always there if I fall! He is- not _you_. And you treat him with disrespect; you ignore his work and act as though he is a child and nothing more-!"

"Yes but he didn't save _her_!" Lucius cut in his eyes wild and fearsome. Draco felt all of his anger as though it was being sucked back into himself leaving him staring at his father in sorrow and bitter pity.

"No, he tried but he couldn't save her. It obviously doesn't matter to you but for the sake of this argument father, he saved _me_." Draco said before turning and striding out of the dining hall. That had felt good, incredibly good, but now that the rush was wearing off his hands were shaking. The opulence surrounding him was too much to handle, this place, this vast empty place held nothing but memories that he could never have back. It was what drove him most days, but right now- now it was choking him. He ran to the floo knowing that there was only one person that could help him.

#$% #$% #$% #45

Harry paused his furious pacing as the wards alerted him to Draco's magical presence. With a frown Harry let him through worried that something might have happened, Draco wouldn't have come otherwise, he wasn't foolish enough. The fire flared and Draco stepped out looking pale and sickly. Harry let out a curse all of his own worries forgotten when Draco stumbled forward and fell against him trembling like mad. They rarely shared contact of any sort Draco was aware of Harry's reluctance for contact yet his first instinct was to hesitantly lift his arms and surround the trembling boy. Draco was muttering and stuttering horribly and Harry sighed pushing Draco back long enough to deliver a shocking blow to the pale cheek. Draco blinked at him.

"You…hit me." He said reaching up and touching the pink skin. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"You were gibbering, what's happened?" Harry said guiding Draco to the couch before preparing a cup of tea with a drop of calming drought and handing it to his friend. Draco looked so incredibly young now, sitting on Harry's couch with hunched over shoulders and tired pained eyes.

"I told father off." Draco said his head drooping a bit. Harry rose both eyebrows as Draco sipped his tea eyes darting away from his appraising look.

"You told your father off." Harry repeated. Draco winced before straightening a defiant look on his face.

"I can't stand it Harry! He's not the man I knew! Nothing I do is good enough for him no matter how hard I try he just _sneers_ at me and asks my why I didn't try harder! And Christmas! Merlin Christmas was just bloody awful!"

"Language." Harry corrected without a thought. Draco hesitated and gave him a weak snort.

"He didn't get me anything Harry, didn't leave his office, I decorated Malfoy manor, I had the elves prepare everything and he didn't come down not once! I was alone and it was- it was-" Harry sighed as Draco broke down. Becoming independent indeed! The dark lord was simply playing with all of them! Harry had gone along with the idea because he thought that with Lucius there Draco could handle it, but if things were the way Draco was saying…this could only be damaging. So Harry did the only thing he could think to do, he sat on the couch and gathered Draco into his arms the way he'd seen Narcissa do on countless occasions rocking him back and forth while he shook and cried. It was a bit uncomfortable for Harry, he was never one for great shows of emotions, but Draco…like it or not Draco was one of his precious few. He might tease Draco mercilessly, he might push Draco too hard some times, but he didn't think he could ever abandon Draco not really, even if it became a weakness.

"He would have given his very soul to save your mothers life that night Draco." Harry said softly. "I never knew just how much he loved her until then, it hurt to watch, but it was beautiful too." He said his own voice pained. "He isn't coping well, he has no one to rely on now and you're right he's being a complete berk to you. But he's lost his most important person and he can't properly show that, he doesn't have someone to cry on any more and I'm afraid it might be destroying him more deeply than you or I can see." He said quietly.

"He was a berk to you too." Draco muttered stubbornly. Harry snorted.

"He was that, pissed me off royally I'll have you know, the _nerve_." He said annoyed. Draco relaxed against him though and the shaking stopped.

"I want him better Harry, I hate seeing him like this." Draco muttered. "And I hate seeing him treat you the way he does, you know he actually accused you of not trying hard enough to save mother?" Draco said angrily. Harry stiffened in fury.

"That- that _impossible_, how dare he-" Harry let off with a frustrated sound.

"But your still in love with him aren't you?" Draco said with a cheeky grin. Harry promptly shoved the brat off of him and onto the floor.

"One of these days I'll cut out your tongue Draco." He said brushing off his robes despite the grin still sitting on Draco's lips. The grin faded after a moment and he cautiously glanced away.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Draco whispered softly. "Father will be furious but I can't-" He choked and Harry frowned before nodding.

"I'll handle it, no doubt he'll be here in the morning though- however in the mood I'm in I might just block him out of the wards." Harry said a slow smirk on his lips. Draco smiled at him hesitantly.

Harry Potter didn't just get mad, he got even.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! Just a quick note my email is being retarded so I wasn't able to see the reviews via email the way I usually do. Anyone else having this problem or is it just me? At any rate I read them directly from the story thank you thank you, I live to torture you mercilessly with complex characters *wink* Now on to this chapter, Harry is bound and determined to show his worth, Lucius is being a prat but a sexy prat so we forgive him (mostly) you'll see later that how Harry initially sees Lucius and how Lucius is really are two separate things, love is blind in Harry's case though more will be explained in the second and third book. For now things will begin to heat up in a different way, the political climate is unstable, Harry is learning to be the dark lord's heir and the past is creeping up on them. What does the future have in store for them all? Have fun reading, and I know I didn't update as often as I would have liked last week I had midterms and yata yata, not to mention several projects I'll be dealing with this week *sigh* so I will update when I can but you should see another chapter before Friday so no worries!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**(MOSTLY BY BELLA)**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-12-

The dark lord stared at Lucius for a long moment after the young heir had stormed away. Casually he summoned the portfolio to him and began to skim its contents eyebrows rising slightly at the quality and obvious effort that had been put into the task. He knew Bella's child, and the young heir was correct, the boy didn't do things in halves. Bella's child would have worked for weeks weeding out different ideas from historical documents. Ideas, that combined with Lucius' fresh way of thinking would ensure that the quality of wizards and witches Hogwarts produced would be beyond even his greatest hopes.

Unfortunately Lucius was failing spectacularly to uphold his side of the bargain. He glanced up at the man and found him positively white with fury.

"He's left." The man muttered. "My _son_ just left Malfoy manor." He ground out.

"He's gone to see Bella's child no doubt." Voldemort said dismissively even as he continued to skim through the stack of neatly written documents. His eyes flashed upwards though in a dead cold stare catching Lucius' gaze. "I must say I don't blame him." He said before closing the folder his finger idly tracing the seal on the front.

"My lord?" Lucius said obviously enraged.

"You've failed me Lucius." He said calmly. "I have tried to be merciful and I have tried to guide you back to the right path but you have ignored my warnings. Draco is your son, yet you ignore him, I gave you time away from him to lick your wounds which is more than I've given to anyone, yet when it was time for you to come back you snubbed not only Draco but myself as well." He said leaning back.

"I'm afraid I don't understand my lord." Lucius grit out.

"Oh you understand perfectly well, you see I might not feel human emotions the way others do but I have done an extensive study on them. Your son needed you, a child needed you and you ignored him, and you know how I feel about such things don't you?" He said dangerously causing the man's lips to tighten in fear this time. "I fear that my trust in you has led me to a dilemma, I must now apologize to Bella's child." He said shaking his head at the oddity of the situation. "It is obvious to me that he has in fact shown a level of maturity and professionalism beyond his years, he is in fact acting more like a responsible adult than _you_ are." He said coldly. Lucius was seething, he was barely keeping himself in check because he knew that he had no chance of winning a duel with him and the pain he would suffer for it would be far beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

"My lord with all due respect-"

"No Lucius I'll not listen to your pathetic excuses and I will not interfere should Bella's child decide to do something drastic in order to teach you a lesson, in fact I'm quite looking forward to it." He said standing. "This is your last warning Lucius, get your act together or you might just lose your son." He said before turning sharply and striding from the room.

#$% #$% #

Harry snorted slightly when he found the dark lord seated in his foyer at four o' clock in the morning red eyes thoughtful. Harry had just bathed and pulled on some clothing, sleep was evasive after his trip to Malfoy manor so he'd decided that he might as well get some work done. However, by the looks of it the dark lord had been there for quite some time. A tea set had been laid out for him and a copy of his portfolio on Hogwarts' curriculum was sitting beside it.

"My lord." Harry said bowing slightly as he reached for his own cup of tea only to startle when the man's hand was suddenly around his wrist. He looked up surprised and found red eyes boring into him.

"Funny thing about fathers Bella's child, is that most have no idea what they are doing. They muddle about pretending that they know everything because that is what they want their children to think." He said slowly. "That they are perfect, that nothing can hurt their children because they are invincible." He said. Harry frowned deeply wondering for a moment if it was Lucius he was talking about. He turned his gaze away landing it on the tea set.

"I'm afraid my lord that I have no experience that I'd care to remember regarding any one that might resemble a 'father' figure, however I do believe that Draco is the closest family member I know right now. It might be foolish but he's all I have and I'll protect him even if it means Lucius hates me." He said lifting his chin. The dark lord watched him for a long moment before releasing his wrist.

"I have seen loyalty like this before, I have never understood it, my men would rather go against even me if it meant keeping their family safe. But Bella's child I think you are misunderstanding something." He said seriously. Harry poured his tea calmly.

"What is that?" He asked carefully.

"That _I_ am the closest thing to family that you have." He said settling a document between them that made Harry's pulse quicken and his breath stop in his chest.

"But this is impossible Sirius is my godfather…" Harry breathed once the words stopped spinning and made sense again.

"It is possible to have more than one godfather you know." The man said amused. Harry reached out to grasp it but snatched his hand away.

"You wouldn't- I'm nothing but a half blood! Please, don't dangle this in front of me, I'll apologize to Lucius if that's what you want but don't play this game!" He said taking an alarmed step back. He'd never felt so frightened before, never felt so unsure of the world around him.

"This is no game." The dark lord said sharply. "I intend for you to be my son do you not understand that?" He said his tea cup hitting the saucer with a loud click. Harry stared at the dark lord as though the man had grown two heads.

"No I'm afraid I don't." Harry whispered. "Why would you want me? It's been made plain to me that I have no place in high society, I'm lucky that I get to attend Hogwarts! For me to have to positions that I _do _have is remarkable. My blood is dirty, even the blood of the Lestrange and Black families couldn't make the likes of _me _pure!" He said yanking his robes off and pulling his sleeves up to show the markings that appeared slowly in curling lines. "They _tried _my lord, Bella did everything in her power to cleanse me of it but I am filthy still!" He cried out trembling. The dark lord stared at the markings for several long moments before looking up at him.

"No Harry." He said softly. Harry's breath caught at the use of his name and he watched fascinated as the dark lord himself pulled his own robes off and lifted his sleeves. "Fathers try to make themselves out to be infallible, but in my experience this only makes their flaws more pronounced." He said gruffly. Harry's breath caught in his chest as familiar curling lines began to appear on the man's skin, these more pronounced, bolder, and complete.

The dark lord was a half blood.

"I had wondered why you would push yourself to such an extent using the time turner. Surely you are clever enough to figure out for yourself that it would push you into an early maturity but that's what you wanted wasn't it? Even if it meant damaging your core- you wanted to complete the ritual. Tell me child do you hate yourself?" The man said seating himself slowly. Harry watched the lines and curls slide away before falling into the opposite chair feeling more shaken than he'd ever felt before.

"You…the dark lord…" He whispered softly.

"With enough ambition you could do anything you wanted regardless of your blood status." He said smiling thinly. "This world is run solely on those who strive to make it better- that is how I designed it to run, blood purity allowed me the tools I needed. If you are bold enough, if you have enough ambition and a will to work hard there is nothing in the world that can stop you, that is the kind of world I wanted to live in."

"You cut out the lazy people, a useless death eater is a dead death eater, the wizarding world isn't run by blood purity, its run by you." He said seeing the man before him as if for the first time. All this time he'd thought that the dark lord had no real goal; he was a merciless dictator, the man who had robbed him of his parents and changed the world to suit his need to kill anyone who wasn't pure enough.

But this?

Harry looked away because he couldn't argue with the idea. It was his own belief staring him in the face and willing him to call it father. And how he wanted that, a person to guide him and protect him. He was used to his independence used to Bella pushing him but never stopping him even if it meant he was hurt in the process. Harry stared at the parchment that sat between them. An official document stating that he was in fact the dark lord's heir and adopted son.

"What should I do?" He said feeling lost. "What you're offering me…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't promise to be perfect; however I will do my best to give you what you need." The dark lord said seriously. Harry turned his gaze to the man and knew that he would, the dark lord would do whatever it took to be the man he might need in a father.

"Why?" He asked feeling lost and unsure.

"Because you remind me so much of myself, and someone opened doors for me that allowed me to become what I am today despite my blood. So tell me Harry Potter, Bella's child, are you willing to do what it takes to reach your full potential whatever that might be?" The man challenged with glittering red eyes. Harry stared at them for a long moment before nodding slowly giving in to the hope and knowing that this might be a trap but it also might be everything it promised to be and Harry wasn't foolish enough to ignore an opportunity this good.

"Yes." He rasped.

#$% #$% #$%

"Huh, hard to believe…" Draco muttered as he climbed down the stairs his eyes wide as he took in the many guest bedrooms which had somehow become offices for the enormous force of 'Harrys' that seemed to be entirely focused on what they were doing only glancing up from time to time to nod at him as he passed. He'd woken up in a bedroom that had obviously been furnished to his tastes though he didn't know when or how. It touched him deeply though. Harry was a rock most times, people tended to forget that under all the cruelty he'd grown used to, was someone who was incredibly in tune to his own rare emotions. Even Draco forgot some times, but in moments like these when Harry was prone to doing things that showed more deeply than actions or words could even do that he did care somewhere under all the blood and gore.

The boy who had tortured and killed for a majority of his life had tucked him into bed and held him while he wept. It put him in awe because he was scared sometimes that he would lose himself the way his aunt did to the cruelty, yet Harry managed to keep that small part of himself pure.

No matter what Harry could and would love.

It was that fact that kept Draco from becoming jealous and led him to instead try to be more like Harry.

Draco yawned delicately as he pushed the door to the dining hall open and froze. Instead of food there were papers everywhere and books and scrolls, the elaborate centerpiece that he was used to seeing was gone and several of the chairs had been pushed back against the walls.

But that wasn't what caught his attention.

The dark lord glanced up in annoyance when Harry trailed off mid-sentence green eyes scanning Draco critically. The dark lord had removed his robes, they sat discarded over the arm of a chair and the sleeves to his shirt had been rolled up to his elbows. His hair which usually cascaded down his back framing his face had been haphazardly tied up into a pile at the back of his head and there was a smudge of ink on his cheek. Likewise Harry had done similarly his wavy hair caught up messily, his outer robes tossed to the side and his sleeves rolled to his forearms a spot of ink on his nose.

Draco did a double take before glancing down and checking the time. He thought for sure Harry had said he would be gone before seven- it was going on eleven thirty now. As if sensing his thoughts Harry frowned and pulled out his pocket watch to check the time.

"Oh well I'm sure the prime minister of France won't mind." The dark lord said raising both eyebrows.

"Or the Norwegian ambassador?" Harry said dryly.

"Ah yes there was him wasn't there?" The dark lord said glancing around himself reluctantly.

"Just tell him there was a state of emergency, you had to bribe your only heir into forgiving you." Harry said with a lift of his chin. Draco felt his jaw drop when the dark lord merely snorted indelicately.

"Cheeky brat." He noted almost fondly. Draco stared at the scene in disbelief for several long moments before narrowing his gaze at the stacks of books and scrolls as well as the portfolio he knew all too well.

"You cheated!" Draco accused before he could think. Both sets of eyes rose to meet him one set glittering the other warning. "You buffed his ego, you pat him on the head and he forgave you." Draco said recklessly before he could realize that he'd just accused the dark lord of something.

"Draconious Lucius Malfoy you apologize this instant." Harry's voice was sharp and Draco winced visibly at the sound of it, Harry only used his full name when he'd made a serious blunder.

"I apologize my lord." Draco said bowing stiffly. He most certainly didn't mean it though, the man was playing Harry! But then Harry knew it didn't he? Harry always knew, which meant he'd allowed it, which explained why he was cross with Draco for pointing out the white elephant in the room.

Grand.

"I'm sorry Harry." He said then truly apologetic. After all Harry was risking his arse and the anger of Lucius Malfoy in order to house him at the moment. "I shouldn't have barged in making accusations, especially to a guest." He said his shoulders sagging.

"He would have had every right to kill you Draco." Harry snapped making him flinch. He hated when Harry was right.

"I still do in fact." The dark lord said toying with his wand thoughtfully. Draco caught a glimmer of fear in Harry's eyes before they hardened and felt something cold settle into the lining of his own stomach.

"He has potential to become one of your Elite though." Harry said casually.

"He's headstrong and brash." The dark lord snapped.

"So am I." Harry said capturing the man's full attention. Draco was well aware that Harry was sacrificing his own pride for his sake. That _burned_ and Draco was more certain than ever that he needed to work hard to get to the point where he didn't cause Harry so much grief.

"No, you Bella's child are determined to drive your elves into madness with your relentless ambitions, this is not particularly a bad trait except that it doesn't allow you to enjoy what is left of your childhood." The dark lord said sternly. Draco was surprised to see a certain amount of annoyance crossing Harry's features.

"Honeydukes and Zonkos don't compare to the thrill of changing the world as we know it I'm afraid." Harry said with a slight aristocratic tilt to his voice. The dark lord snorted lightly.

"Fifty Harry, that's all I'm allowing you and one of those fifty preferably the most recent should accompany me through out the day. Think of it as training, I want you to get to know the important international contacts, it will help smooth your way come summer." The dark lord said as he rolled his sleeves back down and flicked his wrist at the knot in his hair causing it to fall flat again. Harry began doing the same except manually a look of annoyance and a hunger in his eyes that told Draco that it wouldn't be long before Harry figured out how to wandlessly fix his attire.

"You have ink on your cheek my lord." Harry said lifting his chin slightly.

"You have ink on your nose Bella's child." The man said haughtily before tapping Harry's nose causing him to wrinkle it. Harry did hate it when people touched him, though if Draco was correct there was a slight look of curiosity in the tightening around Harry's eyes. As though he didn't in fact mind it all that much and he didn't know why which was both confusing and frustrating enough to distract him from the discomfort of the touch its' self.

Draco shook his head wondering what on earth had happened to the world he thought he knew.

#$% #$% #$%

"He's being sentimental." Lucius tried with a lift of his chin. He'd already raged, had already pleaded and bribed the dark lord for his aid in the return of his son, but the man had ignored him- Lucius hated when the dark lord ignored him. "Draco will do no good under someone as emotional and headstrong-" The dark lord lifted his gaze and tossed a document across the desk so that it slid in front of Lucius before he stood and turned towards the window.

"What is a weakness in many is a strength in Bella's child. His emotions are a driving force that none can compare to, he is the first person who has impressed me with emotions rather than making me think him pathetic."

"Forgive me my lord I had no idea." Lucius was pale shaken, it was a good look on him, he'd been cocky for far too long Voldemort thought.

"I've never had a son." The dark lord said smiling thinly. "It's almost as frustrating as it is rewarding, do you ever find that?" He said smirking slightly. A knock resounded and he turned expectantly as it opened and Sirius Black entered with an oddly stiff Harry causing him to lose the slight smirk he'd been wearing.

"Ah Bella's child do come in I believe Lucius was just leaving." He said pointedly. The blonde haired man stared for a long moment at Harry before bowing sharply towards the dark lord.

"Of course my lord." He said as he straightened.

"Oh, and Lucius, don't forget what we've discussed hmm? I plan to make my announcement rather soon; I would hate to have anyone think that the Malfoy family didn't support my decision." He said pointedly as his hands traced the length of his wand warningly.

"Of course my lord." Lucius said only the slightest tremor in his voice.

"Mister Malfoy." Harry said before the man could take his leave. Gray eyes flashed towards him and Harry held his gaze steady. "I did everything I could to save her for you please don't assume otherwise." He said before looking away. Lucius' gaze flickered but before it could be read he strode from the office the door clicking behind him. The dark lord caught Harry's soft smile and snorted.

"Oh do say it I already know what you're thinking." He said seating himself. Harry frowned slightly and feigned confusion.

"I'm afraid my lord that I don't know what you're talking about." He said his lips twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Lucius' life is crumbling around his head; everything he knows is apparently wrong and he is furious, yet has the presence of mind to close my door quietly. You admire him for that." He said pointedly. Harry blushed faintly before he could help it causing the dark lord to snort.

"If that is all my lord?" Sirius Black said tightly from where he stood.

"So impatient-and here I thought you might like some extra time with Bella's child. Very well hand me your report, I need to make sure it was done properly we can't have this getting back to us." He said holding out his hand. Sirius strode across the room and placed the report in his hand standing expectantly as he glanced through it. Sirius let out a strangled sound causing both sets of eyes to land on him.

"No." He whispered softly. Harry frowned in worry and red eyes glittered.

"You really shouldn't be nosing through my things Black." The dark lord said with a thin smile before snapping the folder shut. "You're dismissed." He said silkily. Harry frowned as Sirius' eyes blazed to life.

"You won't, I won't let you! I won't let you have this too!" Sirius cried suddenly. Harry stared at the man in shock. Did he know who he was talking to? "He belongs to James! JAMES! James gave up everything for him! He'll get out soon!"

"Sirius Black control yourself or I will have you removed from my office." The dark lord said narrowing his eyes.

"No, never again, I won't let you have Harry!"

Harry moved quickly years of training being put into play as he knocked the blade cleanly from Sirius' hand. Betrayed blue gray eyes stared at him for what felt like an endless moment before Sirius thrust his hand out and hit him square in the chest. Harry flew backwards from the force of it staring in shock as Sirius disappeared. Harry hit a strong chest and the dark lord instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry before hitting the wall behind them.

"Well." The dark lord said dryly. "I'd say that went well." Harry grunted.

"I think he broke something." He hissed. Voldemort frowned and carefully lifted him settling him on the desk before prodding at his chest until Harry let out a choked cry of agony.

"He did- two ribs." He said a dangerous glint in his eyes. Harry hissed.

"Great that's one thing I can't heal." Harry griped but the dark lord was already flicking his wand and carefully lifting Harry who winced before he could deny the action. "I can walk you know."

"You shouldn't have to." The dark lord said. "You were defending me; I have no idea why since I am quite capable of defending myself if anything I should have been the one protecting you." He said settling Harry carefully on the couch. "Isn't that what fathers are supposed to do?" He said raising his eyebrows. The door burst open and a man in healer's robes rushed towards them followed shortly by several lower level death eaters.

"My lord I came as quickly as I could-" The dark lord grabbed the man's arm and yanked him towards Harry.

"Fix him." He said sharply.

"My lord I fear that you will not find Black." Rabastan said slipping through the door. "He's gone underground." He said gazing at Harry for a moment who was marble faced and completely calm even as the healer shifted his broken bones and healed them.

"The rebels." The dark lord said calmly. "Do you know how long he's been in contact with them?" He demanded his gaze on Harry's still form.

"He's never been out of contact with them my lord, he might not have joined the final stand but he most certainly didn't fight for you." He said his gaze ever watchful.

"Idiot healer did you even bother to offer him a numbing potion?!" The dark lord hissed suddenly. "Crucio!" He roared sending the red jet of light towards the healer who promptly began to scream. Harry sighed and lay back against the arm of the couch feeling slightly dizzy.

"I've had worse my lord." Harry croaked. "I'll be fine." He said closing his eyes for a moment. A second later his eyes were flying open and a blade was clashing against his. Harry choked then his eyes growing wide as he struggled to breath but no air entered his lungs.

"You need a new healer my lord." Rabastan said smirking widely. "That one couldn't even tell that his lungs had collapsed." Harry grit his teeth against the panic and the dizziness.

_Most healers will be the death of you Harry love._

Harry didn't need a spell, he didn't want one. He pressed his hand against his chest and concentrated on everything he'd ever learned about the human body. He felt his magic react to his call felt it pull and tug painfully at his lungs. Gently, gently he coaxed them the ripping tearing stretching pain a mere memory in the back of his mind until with a flutter like those of a butterfly's wings his lungs unfolded and air, blessed oxygen filled them in one great gasping breath. He took another and another until the spots cleared from his eyes and he was faced with a stunned room filled with people.

"Foolish headstrong boy." Harry blinked up at the dark lord who was shaking his head a rueful smile on his lips. He didn't try to say anything he was too busy trying to breathe. He swayed and stiffened when large hands steadied him.

"You should lay down boy, performing wandless magic when your short of breath is probably more dangerous for you than the collapsed lungs." Rabastan said from behind him. Harry looked up at the dark lord questioning and the man nodded. Harry didn't need more prompting, in a moment he was settled onto the couch fast asleep.

###%&&%&%#&%$

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha...I was just looking through some of my old stories- if you haven't read 'Mission impossible' I highly suggest it and not just because I wrote it but because it's funny and it cheered me up, I hit a brick wall with one of my stories and decided to read a few of the older ones to refresh myself. Some of them are actually pretty ****awful, its like looking at old pictures and realizing that you had no sense in style...but some of them were actually pretty good, I'm going to dive back in and read a few more...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-13-

James stared at his old friend in horror.

"It's true then, what they're saying?" James whispered.

"The dark lord has adopted Harry." Sirius said raggedly.

"You nearly killed him, my son Siri…" James whispered. Sirius grit his teeth and scowled.

"Didn't you hear me James?! The dark lord adopted your son!" Sirius growled. James stared at him blankly for a moment before slowly standing.

"Harry? My Harry…Lily's Harry…" Sirius felt a horrible sinking feeling in his chest as James approached him. They had broken him. After all these years they had finally broken James Potter.

"Yes, I've come to get you out." Sirius said softly.

"To take me to Harry?" James said hopefully. Sirius choked on the lump in his throat.

"Yes, to take you to Harry." He managed his voice strangled. A smile lit up on James' face as he stumbled forward.

"Well what are ya' waiting for padfoot?" James whispered. Sirius grit his teeth and pulled James to his chest.

No matter what the cost he would fix what was broken.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry's expression was cold as they exited the meeting room. His eyes were dark and the green a terrifying electrical shade that made anyone that recognized him shiver in apprehension. The dark lord appeared calm; however there was the barest trace of a small tense smile on his lips.

"I can't kill someone can I?" Harry muttered darkly. The dark lord's smile relaxed only slightly.

"Protective of me? I'm flattered." He said casually.

"He insinuated that you are a pedophile and treated me as though I was nothing more than a bed warmer." Harry said his voice calm despite the cold glint in his eyes. "Your bed warmer." He said darkly.

"He's French; to the French everything indicates a sexual relationship." The man said with a casual wave of his hand.

"He practically called you useless too." Harry ground out.

"They're hunters of course they would target any supposed weaknesses I might have. The idea that an impenetrable fortress like the rehabilitation center was broken into leads them to hope that I've somehow lost my touch. Unfortunately for them I have far from lost my touch." He said smirking dangerously.

"Did they figure out what it was the rebels wanted with the rehabilitation center?" Harry asked using his mild curiosity to keep his temper in check.

"To free more rebels why else?" The dark lord said looking away. Harry knew that he'd lied but figured it didn't matter.

"With Rabastan assigned…" Harry halted and frowned. He felt someone watching him, not the most recent gazes of suspicion or plotting minds, no this was different. He looked around casually until he found the source. Brown eyes watched him diligently fixated on him and unmoving. The man was slightly hunched over and far too thin, his hair was a messy variation of dark gray, white and muddy brown. Harry wondered for a moment why he had noticed the man at all aside from the blatant stare. It wasn't malicious though, or lecherous, so with a shake of his head he dismissed it.

"Gathering wool Bella's child?" The dark lord said amused his own attention distracted. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"What does that mean?" He asked curiously the man already faded into the back of his mind.

#$% #$% #$%

"He didn't even recognize me." The voice was shocked and filled with a hallow sort of hurt. Sirius grit his teeth in fury.

"You idiot you went out?!" He shouted before he could stop himself.

"Had to see him- he looks like Lily, but he looked right at me and didn't even know it was me, his father, his real father." James said unaffected by Sirius' outrage.

"You saw him?" Sirius whispered. "That means he was with the dark lord my god James he would have killed you!" Sirius gasped in horror. The small room was littered with maps and books, scraps of parchment and pictures; a small table separated them and Sirius knew it was the only thing keeping him from punching James' idiotic face off.

"The dark lord…yes he was there." James said a frown marring his features. "There with Harry, talking…talking like they were old friends, scheming, plotting…Harry…he's twisted Harry, Lily's Harry…" James was whispering. Sirius balled his fists at his sides.

"Yes James, that's what I've been trying to tell you." Sirius whispered as patiently as he could manage.

"But…my son, he's so beautiful Siri, he's grown up…" James muttered. Sirius sighed and fell into his seat.

"James I can't have you running off, if you want to get Harry back then we need to destroy the dark lord, and in order to do that I need my focus here." Sirius said pointing to the maps.

"Are you trying to start another war?" James asked softly.

"If that's what it takes." Sirius said firmly.

"But…a war…Harry is working with the dark lord, you would be fighting Harry, you can't fight Harry you could hurt him!" James cried out. Sirius stared at his friend for several long moments.

"Harry is lost James. The dark lord has made him his son and that to me says a lot." He pursed his lips dark rage burning in his eyes. "Look at us James. We've lived for Harry's sake, I've _killed_ on his orders- he ordered me to kill someone James! Harry is no innocent in all of this! He'd kill you or I without a second thought! The dark lord has twisted him, warped his mind until he doesn't remember what it's like to be kind and innocent." He said passionately.

"But he's happy." James rasped. Sirius broke then, his fist slammed against the table so hard that one of the legs cracked loudly.

"Damn him! Damn _you!_ Merlin be damned but I hate that boy! I _hate _him James! I hate what he's done to us! I hate that he doesn't care! If it comes down to it and I have the chance I will gladly kill him!" He shouted. James stared at him jaw dropped gaze horrified.

"You've tried before." James whispered taking a step back. "You've tried to kill Harry, to kill my son- mine and Lily's- to kill him…" he shook his head in silence. "How many times padfoot? How many times have you tried to kill my son? The son I trusted you with even after you betrayed me and Lily, my god I trusted you! WE TRUSTED YOU!" he roared. Sirius paled his eyes glittering both with tears and in anger.

"He's taken you from me Jamie, you don't give a damn about what I went through but you lived in that place for nearly seven years! And for what? He doesn't care, he's bonding with the dark lord, he looks up to the dark lord sees _him_ as his father! I know Harry! He would have rather died than allow the dark lord to control him, he's doing this _willingly_."

"ENOUGH!" James roared. "If anyone is to blame it is _you_. You sold us out, gave them information about the Order-"

"To save _you_." Sirius growled. "Always to save _you_." He ground out. "But you don't give a damn either, just like Harry." He said bitterly.

"Lily is dead because of you, our lives our family everything was ruined because of _you_!" James hissed furiously. "And now you want my son too? No, no I won't let you!" and then James was rushing at him knocking him over in his shock hands around his neck before his head even smashed against the wall behind him. He struggled gripping James' wrists and pulling, but he couldn't breathe and it hurt, Merlin it _hurt_ and there were spots behind his eyes-

James watched Sirius slump to the ground, held Sirius' neck with all his strength squeezing until he could feel the pulse fluttering under his fingers.

Sirius.

The betrayal, the anger, the sorrow.

The love.

He let out a broken sob as he released Sirius and stole Sirius' wand running out the door before anyone could come see what the ruckus was about.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry could feel them again, the eyes, the man, he knew he could locate him if he tried but he didn't really need to, aside from the weird stare the man hadn't done anything in the last three days. He'd just sit there and watch him, follow him around. It wasn't threatening and the dark lord was busy enough with international affairs that he didn't need to be bothered with it so Harry let the man be. Harry didn't leave the dark lord's side for a moment anyway.

"Are you hungry?" The dark lord asked waving the people away before they could come and crowd him with more work. Harry was beginning to hate the ministry officials and all their fawning over the dark lord. The dark lord of course was used to it and not bothered at all.

"A bit." Harry admitted.

"More than a bit I should say, that meeting went on for ages." He said annoyed. "I was half tempted to kick them all out." He muttered. It had been a long morning, they had been moving since four having meeting after meeting with this important person or that, Harry's mind felt as though it would implode at any moment.

"By kick them out you mean toss their bodies into the hallway right?" Harry asked smirking slightly.

"Of course not, there would be far too much evidence that way." He said with an amused snort.

"Ah, so leave a few of the less annoying ones alive and alter their minds to believe that things just got out of hand and a duel broke out?" Harry said with a nod.

"Still too risky." The dark lord said smirking his demeanor becoming calm. Harry frowned thoughtfully; the dark lord never missed a chance to teach him.

"Ah, I have it, pretend it was the rebels and make a valiant show of trying to keep them safe!" Harry said enjoying their game.

"Close, however I was thinking more along the lines of having them attack each other later replacing the more annoying ones with men of my choosing. Remember Harry revenge must never be taken in haste even when the opportunity arises, it's always best to cover your tracks. Make them know it was you, yet have no way of proving it, that way they look like fools if they attack you." He said calmly. Harry nodded slowly. Oh he'd known all this already, but the dark lord did love to talk.

"Ah of course." Harry said absently glancing towards the man he knew was staring at him.

"Ah Greengrass, Bella's child and I were about to…" Harry was distracted by the man who met his gaze head on. Harry didn't know who the man was or what he wanted but he found himself glad to see that he'd been eating properly though the robes he was wearing were shabby. He still couldn't figure out what the man's intent was and the stares cropped up in his mind when he least wanted them to. There was one sure way of provoking a reaction though.

He smiled.

There was nothing in this world more provoking than a smile he'd found. It made people who hated you reacted violently and it made people who meant you no harm let down their guard a bit. But this man did more than just that. His whole body relaxed and a small hopeful smile crossed his own lips.

"-Bella's child, it is after all his last day before he returns to Hogwarts. However if you should like I would be most willing to join you for tea this afternoon." Harry's attention returned to the dark lord who had settled an arm around his shoulder, perhaps the most physical contact the man had enacted so far. Red eyes met his briefly before casually glancing around. Harry had been so distracted by the man who didn't mean any harm that he'd failed to notice that they were surrounded by people who obviously did mean harm. Harry returned his glance to the dark lord just as a slow smile crossed thin lips.

Never underestimate a smile.

It was instant chaos, Harry noticed Sirius a split second before the first spell ignited through the air flying directly towards the dark lord who put up a shield and was immediately on the defense as what seemed like an army of people rushed through the atrium. The dark lord summarily pushed Harry behind him where the death eaters had gathered to guard his back.

"Stay out of this as best as you can Harry." The man said sharply. Harry nodded reluctantly before the man's attention was returned to the battle. Harry kept his wand ready though, he knew it wouldn't be long before the death eaters branched out, not with this many people involved. Harry felt his blood begin to pump as shouts and magic filled the air, his tongue flickered across his dry lips as one by one the death eaters around him slipped away. Lucius Malfoy was the last to leave sending him a careful assessing nod before taking off into the fray.

Harry's back hit the dark lords and red eyes met his briefly in shock before the man nodded reluctantly before reaching for his belt and pulling out a familiar blade. Harry's heart pounded as he felt an echo in the back of his mind as it was pulled out before his hand wound around the handle of the blade at his own waist and tugged it free. In an instant they were spiraling away from each other.

Harry knew that he had to prove himself tonight; he was Bella's child, the dark lord's Elite. He fought with fiery passion cutting down the enemy as coldly as he knew he should. There was no anger this time, just determination and Harry let it drive him until he realized one very important fact- he was being surrounded, he was their goal. And there were more of them than he could handle on his own.

"My lord!" He hissed knowing that the man would have heard him. Harry blocked a curse from his left and his eyes widened when they caught gray eyes burning with hatred. "Sirius-" Harry let out a gasp as his hand was ripped from his grip despite all the precautions he'd attached to it.

"No!" Twin shouts rang out as Sirius moved faster than Harry could defend sinking a dagger into his shoulder. Harry's eyes widened at the feel of a portkey yanked the blade in his shoulder. Causing his fingers to go lax around the blade in his hand.

"Fath-" but then he was spinning away and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I have to say, I went to Universal Studios Horror night last night- it was friggen awesome! If you went and you saw a redhead wearing a corset, that was me:) My friends and I decided to dress up a bit lol, we had a blast, though I gotta say I wish they'd blasted Black Sabbath in the maze, the music just wasn't loud enough, everything else was awesome though. Anyway, moving away from my still giddy bout of excitement lol, I'll go ahead and post the next chapter.**

**Oh and I wanted to make a note, some of you had questions that I didn't answer, that is because you just have to wait and seeee I wish I could just give you the answers but that would spoil the surprise of the story! Love you all have fun! Oh and who's dressing up for Halloween? What are you going to beeeeee?**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-14-

** A/N:Get yourselves a box of tissues my dears, this is an emotionally charged chapter filled with angst!**

Harry woke with a start as his body was suddenly doused with ice water. He jerked and tensed before letting out a strangled sound as the wound in his shoulder was torn open again. He panted for several moments trying to gather his bearings. He'd been stripped naked and tied to a wooden chair, his wand was gone as far as he could tell, and so was the pocket watch and the dagger though he had hopes that they would find him soon enough. He gazed dizzily around before meeting Sirius' gaze his heart tearing a bit.

"Sirius." He rasped. Surely Sirius would keep him relatively safe-

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as a familiar item smacked against the palm of Sirius' hand. A cane…and not just any cane, _the_ cane.

Reality came crashing down around his ears.

"Interesting thing about wood." Sirius said a mad glint in his eyes as he held up the cane. "Certain types of wood are capable of housing and even channeling magical energy, they are especially good for containing certain curses or volatile emotions. We see this in wandlore, though most people don't really pay as much attention to it as they should. Walnut for example is particularly good for attaching feelings of rage and hatred." He said smiling thinly. Harry stared at his godfather and understood at last why it was everyone called him backstabbing Black.

"It was you." Harry whispered the hurt in his voice evident despite his will to hide it.

"He didn't kill you though." Sirius said grimly. "He was supposed to kill you and then James would want revenge, we would fight together to destroy the dark lord, together we would free the world…" He said his voice growing distant and dreamy. Harry stared at Sirius and a sick feeling slipped through him.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked as calmly as he could. Sirius' eyes flashed wildly and Harry was reminded suddenly of Bella. Merlin how could he have missed this? No...his mind supplied, he'd noticed he just didn't want to _see_.

"Information, or at least that's the excuse I gave the others." He said fire burning in his eyes. Harry's breath caught in his throat again. Sirius wanted to hurt him, to kill him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Crucio."

Harry had felt the pain before, but never this intense, every nerve ending screamed in agony as the curse rippled through him endlessly. But Harry didn't scream, Bella had taught him not to, not yet anyway. Most would get frustrated and move on, but a glint in Sirius' eyes as he intensified the curse told Harry that it wouldn't work. After holding out for a few more seconds Harry felt the scream of agony rip from his throat.

#$% #$% #$%

Those few who had fought with the dark lord during the war knew that the man was capable of cruelty beyond even the most creative of imaginations. Over the years as he settled into his reign they had relaxed to see him calmer and more level headed, assured in his position as a leader. But when the dark lord's newly adopted son was suddenly kidnapped they collectively took a step back confusing their enemies with their sudden and absolute ridged stances. One rebel who was a child at the time of the first war let out one gasped plea before disappearing.

"Run you fools." He whispered. What happened next proved more than anything else that the dark lord was more than simply human. He moved faster than anyone could see ripping minds open searching thoughts and drawing blood in his frustration.

"Where-" Inner circle members reached for the nearest rebel and entrapped them if only to save their own skins as yet another glassy-eyed rebel was tossed to the side like a rag doll.

"-Is-" A scream ripped through the air and a few rebels that were able to apparated out.

"-Bella's-" The dark lord ripped one man from the death eater's hold and sent the death eater flying with the force of it.

"-Child!?" He growled ripping into the man's mind. Onlookers watched as blood poured from the man's nose, eyes and ears before he was tossed to the side.

"Where-" The next death eater had the good sense to thrust the rebel towards the dark lord who caught the man with a hiss.

"Search their minds!" Lucius Malfoy cried out his eyes like cold steel.

"-IS-" The dark lord's voice grew in frustration as he threw another man to the side. "-MY SON!?" He roared in absolute fury. "Crucio!" He growled sending a jet of red light to the mindless muggle.

"Number twelve Grimmauld place my lord." Came a trembling voice. The dark lord turned on his heel eyes wide and raging causing the man to flinch.

"You." He said coldly.

"I'll serve you to the end of my days, I'll kiss the very ground you walk on but please, _please_ save Harry." The man rasped. "Sirius has blocked me but anyone else that knows the secret can get in. Please! Sirius is going to hurt him!" the man begged slamming his fists against the cold hard marble as he bowed before the dark lord a truly broken man shattered by grief and horror. The dark lord stared down at him for a long moment.

"We will discuss your rehabilitation rights once I've returned. Rabastan, take this one to the holding cell. Lucius, with me." He said sharply before turning and apparating away. James Potter stared at the marble with sightless eyes and wondered what he'd just given himself to.

#%$^ #$%!#$

Harry let out a ragged breath as the unforgiving wood hit his side and his already cracked rib shattered. Sirius had been working his way up starting with Harry's feet, his legs, his thighs- all of them crushed and sending flames of agony through him whenever Sirius felt sadistic enough to kick them or nudge them roughly with the tip of the cane.

None of it hurt as badly as the betrayal though.

The shallow cuts on his arms and legs, the burns across his torso the broken bones, none of it hurt when compared to the knowledge that he still loved Sirius Black. The man was sick, Harry knew that, but it hurt, it hurt deep inside him and as the next blow fell he felt something shatter. Something that wasn't a bone and wasn't flesh, something that had nothing to do with organs twisting or bursting. A ragged sob escaped him before the next blow could fall and Harry stared up at Sirius with empty sightless eyes.

"The worst part-" He gasped before choking as blood and bile rose in his throat and poured out his mouth running down his shoulder and arm as he spat it out. Sirius scowled and reached out gripping him by the hair and yanking his head back.

"What? What did you say!?" he demanded wildly. Harry refused to cry, but the pain showed in his eyes a pain that he knew would never fully leave him.

"The worst part is that I still love you." He whispered brokenly. He could close his eyes, retain some of his pride, but he didn't want to, he wanted Sirius to remember this if it was the last thing he did. To remember the agony written in his eyes, the pain and the betrayal. Sirius' fingers went lax in his hair and the man took a horrified step back the wildness leaving him completely.

"Oh god Harry…" He whispered. Harry held his chin high though and refused to look away. "I'm so sorry…I…_shit_…" Sirius was shaking but Harry had no more pity for him.

"It's too late." Harry said shaking his head. Sirius gasped and Harry shivered as the wards fell around him the magic giving him one last malicious shove before fading.

"Harry…" Sirius begged. Harry shook his head.

"You will die with my love, and my hatred." He whispered before choking and coughing violently blood pouring from his mouth.

Was this it?

He couldn't be dying; even if several of his internal organs had burst Harry should be able to survive-

But his body was going into shock.

He grit his teeth.

_No._

He wouldn't go like this, a half formed figure in history- he was meant for better things! Even if it meant that he lived without love he would continue, he would be greatness in its self-! The door was thrown open and his gaze met furious red orbs. He would _not_ die like this! His heart was hammering in his chest his lungs were fluttering, they hadn't healed yet they were still sore, it was agony!

Lucius Malfoy strode through just as the dark lord stepped forward and Harry's eyes widened as a green light raced towards the dark lord.

No.

_No_.

He used a strength he didn't know he possessed and lurched to the side. Even more than his own life the dark lord _had_ to live, the dark lord who ran the world the way Harry had always dreamed it could run, who proved that hard work and ambition trumped pedigree and money. He couldn't let that be destroyed even if it cost his own life! Green enveloped him as he careened into the dark lord his head hitting the man's chest and a sharp dragging slicing feeling in his scull as his legs gave out.

And for a second…he could hear the sound of his echoing heart beat halting in his chest. His eyes widened in terror and sorrow his body forgot to feel pain and silence deafened it was just silence an abrupt and complete silence.

"No Harry, Bella's child, do not die." The dark lord said staring down at him in sorrow and shock. Harry could feel the man's arms holding him up, supporting him, could feel a dull throb in his legs and…and…fire? On his forehead? Shouldn't he be dead already? Shouldn't he have died? He was too numb to move, to stop the burning that was slowly sliding through his body until a burning sliding hand reached around his heart and sheer agony rippled through him forcing a scream past his lips. Worse than the Crucio, worse than the beating, worse than anything he'd ever felt-

Ba-bump

"Argaaah!" The sound escaped him before he could help it and the hand around his heart squeezed again.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

"Harry?" He whimpered as Voldemort whispered his name this time in horror. Harry realized detachedly that the man couldn't move. _Squeez_e.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump!

Ba-bump!

Then his heart rate was skyrocketing and Harry let out a scream as agony ripped through him before-

Lucius watched in shock as the boy fell silent his eyes falling shut his body going lax in the dark lord's arms. But he wasn't dead, it had been a direct hit but the boy wasn't dead, his breathing was shallow and uneven but he was alive, the steady rise and fall of his lungs could attest to that.

"Oh god Harry…" Lucius turned to Black and had him disarmed and in ropes in an instant his own fury unleashed on the man for attacking a child as his fist reared back and slammed into Black's face breaking his nose with a sickening crunch. Lucius turned back to the dark lord who was staring forward in shock and let out another muttered curse before turning to Avery.

"Get the healers you fool!" He growled snapping the man into motion. "Someone get Severus Snape! Tell him it's an emergency we need healing potions!" He growled before turning to the dark lord and taking a deep breath. Carefully he slid his arm under the seat of the chair and his other across the back.

"What are you doing?!" The dark lord snarled clutching the boy closer to him. Fierce, posessive and protective- something had changed.

"My lord the chair is crushing his legs, he is in pain." Lucius said as calmly as he could. He knew the look in the dark lord's eyes; the man would destroy him in an instant if he made one wrong move. Red eyes dilated and carefully the arms loosened helping him lean the chair back gently so as not to jar Harry and injure him further than he'd already been hurt. Lucius gasped to see blood pouring down from the boy's forehead and his hand reached up to check for injury only to be caught by a nearly bone breaking grip.

"No, don't touch that." The dark lord said staring intently at the jagged cut. Lucius remained still until his hand was released and wisely moved behind the chair his wand cutting away the ropes and freeing Harry's legs and arms. The skin was cut from the force of his twisting and tugging and Lucius knew that there would be bruising. The healers arrived in a stampede of footfalls and the dark lord let out an animalistic sound before standing in front of the boy.

"My lord your son is in pain." Lucius said calmly. "The healers need to see to him so that they can heal him or he will die." Lucius added. The word 'die' had the dark lord spinning around red eyes staring down at the frail form Lucius was crouched down next to.

"Heal him! Fix him! He shouldn't be in pain!" The dark lord roared his arm reaching out and snatching Severus through the door as he arrived causing the man's dark eyes to widen in fear. "Do you hear me Severus? No pain, I don't want him to feel a thing! He will never be hurt again!" He snarled before physically throwing Severus across the room his form hitting the ground in a painful heap beside Lucius.

"Quickly Severus." Lucius urged. "Your life may very well depend on it." He said as the healers swarmed forward.

The dark lord stood and watched them for several moments before slowly his pale hand rose to settle over the bloodied locket he wore. Fingers curled around the metal, his finger gliding across the 'S'- the dark lord shuddered to find that the familiar feeling it had once held was gone.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry expected to feel agony as he woke, instead there was a curious numbness as he cracked his eyes open and dizzily looked around him. He needed to find…something…someone…he wouldn't feel safe until-

Red eyes.

He was safe.

He felt a faint smile tug across his lips before quickly the world spun away from him and he was dragged into a deep sleep.

$%!#$! #$! #! #$%#

The tragic kidnapping of Bella's child, the dark lord's newly adopted son was made world wide. Over night people that had never met the boy were either writing him in their wills or sitting by the wireless waiting to hear his fate. When it was announced that he had been found fatally injured the world wept as a whole. When it was solemnly announced that he had been cruelly tortured by his own guardian, mothers clung to their children and men and women all over the world shook their head in horror. The announcers speculated over the events, Sirius Black's record was made public, his nickname Backstabbing Black was spoke in angry tones. When a tired sounding Lucius Malfoy was interviewed nearly ten hours after the kidnapping the world sat at the edge of their seats.

"I speak to you today, on behalf of my lord and his son Harry Potter." The clicks of cameras could be heard but there was not a word otherwise. "Last night we announced to the world that Sirius Black kidnapped and brutally tortured his godson. Today, I speak to you because my lord is seated beside the bed of his son. Harry's injuries were nearly fatal, our healers were forced to remove the bones in his legs and re-grow them. His intestines were pulverized and the damage done by repeated use of the cruciatus curse will take months of rehabilitation to heal. I tell you this because my lord has made a request of me; he has requested that I pass along a message." Tears slid down cheeks as he spoke and the world listened. "'For any mother and father, I bid you understand how precious your child is. I bid you understand how precious _any_ child is. Tonight as you tuck your child into bed as you embrace them remember Harry Potter.'" As he paused mothers all over the world held their children just a little bit closer. "'And remember that this tragedy could happen to anyone.'" Lucius Malfoy said sadly. "'Always look around you, always look at what others might ignore, there is not a child in this world that deserves to suffer the way Harry Potter has. Put an end to this suffering to the abuse of those who hold the future and all of it's potential in their small hands.'" The camera's clicked wildly as Lucius Malfoy paused for several moments before holding up a leather bound book. "Tonight my lord despite his own suffering has taken the time and effort to announce his intentions to create a branch in the Ministry of Magic that will focus entirely on the safety and well being of magical children. It is his hope that you will join in the effort to protect our children from harm so that our world may flourish and future generations may prosper."

As Lucius stepped away from the podium he thought very briefly of his own son which as always made him think of what he'd lost. He couldn't do this, not on his own, Draco was too much like his mother and Lucius didn't even know where to begin. However one thing was for sure, the dark lord was taking this adoption business seriously, the fierce protective instinct he had over Harry was unlike anything he'd witnessed in the dark lord before. Something had changed, shifted, and Harry wasn't just a potential protege or even someone that could be used later. Lucius frowned thoughtfully as he looked down at the leather bound book, it reminded him of another book, one that he hadn't thought of for a long while...a book that the dark lord was fiercely protective over...

#$% #$% #$% %

Harry stared blankly at the window feeling numb. His hands twitched occasionally and his legs were immobilized to keep him from moving them accidentally and messing up the muscle re-growth. He'd been asleep for nearly four days now, kept asleep in a magical coma and unaware of anything outside of his own mind. The damage to his torso had been healed, it was tender in some areas and his diet was severely restricted but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt- nothing…but that was just it, there was nothing. There had been _nothing_ all day, even as he stared down at James Potter and knew him for his father, even when Draco had stopped by and held his hand weeping openly.

Nothing.

#$% #$% #$%

The dark lord stood brooding his arms crossed over his chest his lips pursed in thought as the two Malfoy's bickered back and forth.

"I'm telling you father it's not right." Draco said earnestly.

"He isn't mad Draco, the healers checked his mind, it was kept safe." Lucius said calmly.

"But he didn't even look at me, he looked _through_ me!" Draco said trembling. It had shaken him to see Harry like that staring, blank, nothing. There was no slight softening around his eyes the way there used to be, there were no soft teasing words or superior tilting voice.

"Harry will be fine." The dark lord said silencing Lucius before he could speak.

"My lord?" A voice said hesitantly. The dark lord's moods were volatile at best these days, it was best not to anger him in any way if you valued your life. The dark lord turned to the death eater and his lips turned down into a frown as he eyed the long slender case. He snatched the case up wordlessly and took off down the hallway towards Harry's room.

#$% #$%

Harry felt him coming; it was an odd sensation that made him relax slightly before the door opened to reveal the dark lord. His eyes turned then to the long case the man had in his hands and a tremble slid through him. "Are you certain you want this?" The dark lord said softly. Harry nodded jerkily his eyes refusing to leave the case. The dark lord approached with the case and settled it on the bed beside him before carefully clicking it open. Harry's breath caught at the sight of the cane. The thick unforgiving wood that had nearly killed him twice, finely polished just as he remembered it being, completely unmarred by the beating it had delivered. The head of it was silver embedded with small rubies that glinted menacingly up at him. Harry reached out and trailed his fingers over the wood feeling his own pain, and the echo of anger and hatred.

"I'll carry this with me always." Harry said quietly. "To remind me that I survived, to remind me never to be so blind again." He said lifting the piece from its velvet cradle. "To remind the world that I will not be broken." He whispered gripping the head of it in his hand.

"It will take more than a symbol for some." The dark lord said his eyes unreadable.

"Then I will show them when their blood coats my hands." Harry said clenching his jaw his teeth grinding by the force of it. The dark lord's expression was grim.

"I don't suppose that I could convince you that I will protect you?" He said a wry smile on his lips. Harry frowned and clutched the cane closer.

"I can't." He whispered. The dark lord nodded slowly.

"It was only a suggestion." He said softly. "I will protect you but I understand if you don't believe me, just as I hope you will understand that it is not that I don't trust you to take care of yourself that I post guards at Hogwarts." He said firmly. Harry stiffened but knew that this was not up for debate.

"I hope that they will employ some form of subtlety?" Harry said through thinned lips.

"Of course." The dark lord said evenly.

"And they won't be following me around?" He said hopefully.

"I will not see you hurt!" The dark lord snapped suddenly before pursing his lips and turning his face away. Harry had the oddest sensation, the oddest inkling of a feeling.

"You…you were afraid for me." He all but breathed. "Outside of the adoption and all the schemes and political games, you were worried, for me." And that note right there settled that cold numb feeling more than anything else could. The dark lord stood abruptly.

"I believe Lucius had some documents that he wanted to go over with you, and Draco has been quite beside himself, a nuisance really." The man said with pursed lips. Harry frowned down at his hospital gown and his nose wrinkled.

"You can't expect me to meet with Lucius Malfoy dressed like this?" He said with the best aristocratic tilt to his voice that he could muster. The dark lord snorted and some of the tension faded between them.

"I'll send for a nurse you vain child, heaven forbid you should pass up the chance to look like a proper wizard in front of Lucius Malfoy." He said with a roll of his eyes. Harry wrinkled his nose again.

"Well I can't very well meet him like this! It's bad enough that I'm practically an invalid, it's worse that they gave me a hospital gown with teddy bears, I look like I'm three." He groused. The dark lord relaxed further and his smirk widened.

"Did they really?" He said peering closer at the fabric. He hadn't noticed in all his worry over the boy during the last few days. It was almost alarming that he had missed such a detail when he had been seated beside Harry for nearly three and a half days.

"Until I threatened to pull them off myself and burn them. The idiots didn't believe me." Harry said haughtily. The dark lord let loose a chuckle as he drew nearer where sure enough there were small teddies in the pale green of the gown.

"I don't know they are quite fetching." The dark lord teased mercilessly. Green eyes flashed murderously.

"You will _not_ leave me like this! I would rather burn them then face Lucius like _this_!" He hissed. The dark lord snorted and reached forward intent on sliding his fingers through the inky hair.

Harry flinched.

His hand froze and the half smile on his lips faded before he pulled his hand away. "No." Harry said softly. "It's okay I just…" He trailed off. The dark lord sighed and leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's bandaged forehead.

"I haven't told you yet, how proud I am of you." He said softly as he pulled away, "You performed admirably." He said with a nod. Harry couldn't help the slight flush that crossed his cheeks at that. "However don't ever try to sacrifice yourself for my sake again." The man said suddenly cold. "I forbid it." He said something haunting his eyes. Harry held his chin high though.

"I couldn't help it, not when I have something I want to protect even at the cost of my own life." He said firmly the pink tingeing his cheeks.

"And I suppose it never occurred to you that I have achieved immortality?" The dark lord said raising his eyebrow. Harry frowned slightly.

"I couldn't be sure if that was a rumor or a fact there are ways to keep ones self from aging visibly after all." He said his fists clenched tightly. "I couldn't risk it." He said shaking his head.

"And I can't risk losing my heir, your constant need to throw yourself in front of some blow or another makes the point of you being my heir slightly redundant don't you think?"

"The idea of being immortal and having an heir is slightly redundant don't you think?" Harry returned with a lift of his chin.

"Cheeky brat." The dark lord said smirking slightly. Harry's gaze softened. "Don't do it again." The dark lord said sternly. "Or I will ensure that Lucius sees the pictures that I took of you all nicely tucked into this hospital bed in your teddy pajamas." He said flashing the photos without regret. Harry's face paled at the blackmail.

"Damn." He said softly. The dark lord chuckled and slipped the photos back into his pocket.

"Very good." He said before leaning over and pushing the button calling for the nurse. A squat matronly witch with curled red hair appeared in an instant nearly skidding to a stop as the dark lord pinned her with a cold stare.

"My lord?" She said with a trembling curtsey.

"My son will be given anything he asks for during his stay here, I had thought that I had detailed this when we met the last time yet he tells me that you continue to forbid him proper attire. So, let me make myself perfectly clear- my son is to be given _anything_ he desires which includes a fresh set of robes should he require them." He said coldly. The woman looked fearfully away.

"But my lord-"

"_Do_ I make myself clear?" The dark lord said his tone growing dangerous. The woman nodded shortly. "Very good, I will send his elf with clothing; I suppose that since you can't take simple orders that I can't trust you to help him dress so I will leave that to the elf. I suppose however I could trust you to put together a proper meal for him? One that will of course go through the proper channels before it ever reaches this room. You should alert the others that I will have my men posted outside his door." He said with a sharp nod of dismissal.

"Of course my lord." She grit out. Red eyes turned to Harry as the woman silently fumed and stormed away and the man winked saucily causing Harry to let out a choked laugh.

"It's good to have you back Bella's child." The man said with a tilt of his head as he slipped out of the hospital room. Harry watched the man leave and his head began to ache causing him to rub at the bandages agitatedly.

When the nurse returned he would ask her for a headache drought.

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for not being able to post sooner I've been really busy lately with school and such. I wanted to say thank you for all your support I've had some really great reviews from people and I enjoy reading them it encourages me to think of other stories or to complete a chapter from another of my Archived works. Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-15-

Harry sat calmly in the hospital bed dressed in proper wizarding robes his cane leaning against the side of the bed. Paperwork was sprawled around him and on nearly every surface available while he looked over the documents in his hands.

"But Lord Malfoy if we add another club to the Training and Usage of Traditional Weaponry course the balance would be thrown off." He said with a slight frown.

"The art of sword wielding is age old, its tradition, we can't simply neglect it because someone may wish to pot plants instead, get rid of the Herbology lab in the dungeons and use that room for a sword arts club." The man said his lip curling in distaste. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Lord Malfoy the underground Herbology class is necessary, Hogwarts' curriculum is missing a great deal of information on underground fungal and plant growth- plants that are perhaps the most frequently used in potions, which is why the lab needs to be near by the potions class. I understand that you want to make things convenient for Slytherin however we _have_ to be unbiased in this. Hogwarts is a school for _all_ students not just Slytherin. If we induct a Sword arts club the heads of houses directing the course will be overwhelmed. The funding can't supply the course either we are working with a budget here." He said explaining the situation thoroughly. Draco had long since given up on understanding them and was tucked in a chair beside Harry. His head was pressed against Harry's side where it had eventually fallen after several long hours of studying and ignoring their volleying.

"Then get rid of the optional course for healing, it costs far too much anyway." The man said stubbornly. Sometimes Lucius Malfoy could be just like his son when he wanted something and Harry found it almost as endearing as he did frustrating.

"We discussed this," he said patiently. "The wizarding world has absolutely no organization when it comes to healing, one look at the documents lab in this hospital would be proof enough. Healers are taken on as apprentices and often aren't trained fully. There is no formality, no way to ensure that the healer you are getting is in fact capable of healing you."

"Then the Ministry should take up the problem not Hogwarts." Malfoy said stubbornly.

"The ministry _did_ take up the problem in eighteen sixty-two, unfortunately politics got in the way and lazy aristocrats took to position destroying what little organization there was and writing off certificates to anyone who claimed to be a healer without actually testing them. A healer could say he was a healer simply by being able to perform a low level healing spell which would later lead to medical malpractice." Harry said firmly. Silver eyes glanced up at him in annoyance.

"I could fund the club." The man said pursing his lips, "I'll be in Hogwarts for a majority of the year anyway, I might as well teach it." He said thoughtfully.

"You've already chosen to fund three of the Training and Usage of Weapons course clubs. As admirable as that is the students may become interested in the course only to gain your attention, this will breed laziness which will then leave a ton of paperwork for the instructors to fill out when they have to drop the students from the class."

"I've agreed to be anonymous." Lucius said with a lift of his chin. Harry snorted.

"You and I both know that your agreement to remain anonymous won't outlast the first week of school. It makes sense from a political standpoint to fund the clubs in order to nudge other wealthy families into deciding to do the same. However, funding too many clubs will make it seem as though you own Hogwarts, people will begin to think that you are trying to overthrow the dark lord." Harry said quirking an eyebrow in challenge. Malfoy scanned the paper with a deep frown before leaning back.

"What if I convinced one of the other families to fund it, see here by the quidditch field there is a large amount of space that can be used to build an atrium specifically for proper duels and the like-"

"I see I was right to place the two of you together on this project." The dark lord's voice cut Lucius off and the man rose sharply and bowed his upper body. Lucius Malfoy very rarely bowed at the waist and almost never did he scrape on the ground, it was a trait Harry found admirable.

"We were going over some of the details in regards to the clubs my lord." Harry said amused. "Lord Malfoy is convinced that Hogwarts should have a club specifically for sword training." He said knowing that it would catch the dark lord's attention.

"Oh?" He said softly. Harry nodded.

"Our budget at Hogwarts is low however. Without the muggle born students attending the amount of money made through student tuition has decreased at least by half over the last six years, as much as we would love to increase the variety of subjects offered we cannot afford to do so." He said smiling thinly. Red eyes narrowed knowingly and a smirk slipped across the dark lord's lips.

"Go on Harry I know you already have some devious little scheme. Do skip the open manipulation and simply tell me what you have in mind so I can be proud of you." He said smirking wryly at Harry's blush.

"I've already made potions an elective class, as much as it would be wonderful to have it as a required course those students who are not doing well or who choose to ignore instructions are holding back those who could truly advance if given the chance." Harry said his hand idly reaching over and toying with Draco's fine hair. "Potions is one of the finer arts, in the year sixteen hundred the potions guild began its practice in Germany and eventually its masters hid within the walls of Hogwarts to avoid persecution from the church. This was the reason that Hogwarts became so well known; because potions masters are so rare, with the entire guild housed in Hogwarts it only made sense that a majority of the next few generations of potions masters would owe their loyalty to Hogwarts. However, after the Statute of Secrecy was enacted and wizarding populations flourished once more most potions masters moved elsewhere for cheaper ingredients. However these ingredients are becoming rarer and rarer to find, the prices have gone up and the quality is down." He said easily.

"Ah." The Dark lord said a particular glint in his eyes that told Harry that he was pleased with something. The man had probably already made the connections however Harry knew the dark lord wanted him to give his reasoning anyway.

"Herbology is also a dieing art, most ancient families find no use for it since it requires so much time and patience- time that could otherwise be used. It is also incredibly hard to find a job as a Herbologist because there are very few places that receive enough funding to import and care for the plants necessary. My idea is to bring the Herbologists and Potions masters back to the UK through focused courses in Hogwarts. The potions approved by Potions master Severus Snape could be sold world wide and the ingredients the Herbology department grows could, in ten years time monopolize the trade." The dark lord let out a chuckle.

"Give the boy an inch and he will take a mile, you intend to boost the economy with this don't you?" he said smirking slyly. Harry tried not to pout at having been figured out so easily.

"That…could actually _work_." Lucius Malfoy said staring at a document with a frown.

"Eventually Hogwarts could support its self again meaning less political hold by powerful families. Knowledge is power, we want to promote that kind of thinking in Hogwarts rather than creating generations of boot licking ministry lackey's." Harry said with a nod.

"And you doubted him Lucius. There is a reason I made him my Elite." The dark lord said smiling smugly.

"He is…impressive." Harry winced internally. That sounded like it hurt to say, yet the compliment was sincere and he couldn't help but to cheer in his mind. The dark lord snorted and flicked his wand at the mess of paperwork which fluttered noisily around the room as it stacked its self waking Draco from his sound sleep.

"Goblins!" Draco said startled. Harry snorted as Draco looked around sleepily and froze in mortification as he caught sight of the amused dark lord. Harry snorted lightly.

"At any rate-" The dark lord said ignoring the outburst. "-as glad as I am to see the two of you working so well together, the healers have been trying to get past the wards you put up for a good five hours now. And again as glad as I am to see that you have taken up studying ward crafting, they need to remove your splints from your legs and administer your pain medication." The dark lord said toying with his wand idly even as he chided Harry. Harry decided not to blush guiltily and instead crossed his arms firmly.

"Which is another point I wanted to speak with you about. This hospital has absolutely no organization; the healers don't know what they are doing half the time-"

"Deviation tactics won't work Bella's child." The dark lord said smirking. Harry sneered and let the wards down.

"How did you notice them?" Harry said frowning. "I keyed you in and they weren't really that strong, you shouldn't have even felt a tickle." Harry said as the angry red haired healer shuffled into the room and gave him a glare.

"I didn't, your nurse was most adamant that she should be let in. I should think that you would be glad to have those infernal braces off." He said seating himself casually in the chair Draco vacated.

"I didn't want to be interrupted. Lord Malfoy and I needed to go over our ideas and I decided it would be better to work on this now since I will return to focusing on my potions mastery once I return to Hogwarts." He said wincing as the nurse prodded at him none too gently before removing the magical braces and immobilization spells.

"I see, however your health comes first in all things Bella's child." The man chided lightly. Harry opened his mouth to say something but a sharp twinge of pain in his other leg halted him choking his words. The dark lord's eyes narrowed and his wand was out in a flash hovering over his legs.

"My legs are essentially brand new my lord." Harry said painfully. "Rehabilitation is just a nice way of saying that I need to learn how to walk all over again." He said. "My brain needs to establish connections with the nerves in my legs." He said carefully after all a useless death eater was a dead death eater. The dark lord's eyes flashed in understanding and his hand was suddenly snatching the front of the nurse's uniform eyes narrowed.

"My son will _not _be a cripple." He hissed. The witch despite being obviously terrified glared at him.

"Magic can not fix everything my lord; there are some things that only time and effort can heal and some things that cannot be healed." She said forcefully. "He may never walk again, he may heal completely, he may live for the rest of his life with a limp-"

"Crucio." Harry intoned watching dispassionately as the woman's head snapped back and her mouth opened in a scream. "I will _not_ be a cripple." He hissed before releasing the spell and forcing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Harry you haven't had your next dose of pain medication-" Draco said hesitantly. Harry glared heatedly at him and gritting his teeth he slid off the edge of the bed. Pain- nearly as bad as when his legs had been crushed rippled through him but he didn't make a sound, he _wouldn't_ make a sound. His legs felt like rubber and he shook slightly before straightening his legs forcing them to hold his weight.

"I will _not_ be a cripple." He hissed staring straight into the dark lord's eyes. The dark lord stood silently for a long moment before nodding and releasing the nurse.

"Learn to walk again, learn to _run_ again and I will arrange for Rabastan to train you." The dark lord said calmly. Harry's eyes flashed. He was in agony but he'd be damned if he showed it.

"Thank you my lord." He said bowing at the waist. He felt dizzy, feint but he was firm. The dark lord snorted.

"Get back into bed you foolish child." He said offering him a hand. Harry stared at it and accepted as he carefully crawled back onto the bed hiding a sigh of relief when he was finally settled. "The pain potion you idiot woman!" The dark lord snapped causing the woman to shakily stand and rush out of the room. "Honestly Bella's child, I think my next task for you will be to reorganize this blasted place." The dark lord said with a sneer.

"Draco could do it." Harry suggested slyly. The dark lord snorted faintly.

"Little snake." He accused before turning to Draco who was pale. "However I have come to the conclusion that with a bit more work he might actually pass my tests." He mused. "His determination and will to advance himself has impressed me as of late."

"He could do it." Harry said with a nod.

"Are you certain? He wouldn't simply give up and ask you to do it for him would he?" The dark lord said with a frown.

"What Draco is learning now is spells and theory, what he needs to learn is to deal with people on a regular basis, this could be an opportunity for him to grow a great deal." Harry said crossing his arms. He nearly sighed in relief when the nurse rushed in holding out a small vial.

"Cleverly put." The dark lord said softly as Harry drank his potion. "Tell my young mister Malfoy, Harry thinks you can do this, what do you think?" He said smiling faintly, indulgently.

"With the proper guidance-"

"Oh no, this project would be yours entirely, if it is a success then it will begin your political dance, if it fails- well we can say it was merely the inexperience of youth however, if you fail…Bella's child might be disappointed." He said smirking cruelly. Harry glared at the man in annoyance for using him as blackmail.

"I'll do it." Draco said with steely eyes. Harry smiled faintly as Draco squared his shoulders in determination. "I won't let you down Harry; I'll stand beside you some day." He said nodding sharply. Harry's smile widened slightly in anticipation.

"You'd better." He said with a short nod.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry idly dismantled the alert spells around his bed as the door closed for the last time for the day. The nurses wouldn't be checking in on him until tomorrow morning at six, it was eleven now, which meant he had several hours to himself. It had been a week since the braces on his legs had been removed. For a majority of the day, as though convening against him the nurses made certain that outside of physical therapy he didn't move from his bed without a wheel chair. A wheel chair. Harry was disgusted by the mere thought of someone carting him around like a trolley meal.

So he worked at night instead.

Carefully he adjusted his legs moving one and then the other, doing the stretches he was taught and forcing himself to continue despite the pain until sweat was beading on his forehead. They ached and it again reminded him of what had happened. The betrayal stung, it _burned_ but it drove him forward too. He would never be caught unawares again; he would never allow himself to be in that position. He paused briefly as he finished stretching and lifted his hand idly rubbing at the scar on his shoulder. Compared to his legs and stomach the wound on his shoulder had been the easiest to heal, however a tendon had to be reattached which left a scar that would pull for the rest of his life, his legs too would probably ache terribly for the next two years. His diet had been permanently changed because of the damage on his intestines- _he _had been changed.

Harry grit his teeth and pushed his legs over the side of the bed forcing himself to stand. With time he was determined that he would erase every mark that Sirius Black had left on him except the one- the cane.

Harry grasped the head of it and shivered as the hatred radiating from the item poured through him. It reminded him that he had survived. He used his hand to push himself up and then leaned it against the bed as he carefully, slowly took a step forward and then another.

Never walk again his arse.

He was walking around the bed by day two.

With a flick of his wrist a magical treadmill appeared and he stepped on gaze determined as he started walking.

! #$! #$! #$

"I assume that he has no idea that we are watching him my lord?" Lucius said as the screen appeared showing the dark haired boy work determinedly. The dark lord's small smile grew slightly.

"Of course not, he thinks he's getting away with it and I'll allow it because I am watching and he is one floo call away." He said turning back to his work.

"He works hard for a boy his age." Rabastan noted quietly.

"He is ambitious, determined and downright stubborn." The dark lord said fondly. "These are some of his best assets to me as the dark lord and some of his most irksome quirks to me as his father."

"Draco had worried for him during the first few days." Lucius said still watching the screen.

"He's tenacious." Rabastan said smirking.

"Oh do be careful Rabastan or I'll begin to think that you might actually admire your nephew." The dark lord teased as he scribbled away.

"Don't look so fierce cousin, I had my doubts about Potter too, but the boy is more of a man than any child I've ever met at his age, it's almost as if…" He frowned and trailed off slightly.

"As if?" The dark lord said quirking an eyebrow.

"As if he was born an adult." Lucius said frowning deeply. "I remember when James Potter introduced the boy into society, he was an infant yet he didn't cry or scream like most children do, he simply watched."

"And you call me paranoid." Rabastan snorted tossing a folder onto the other pile.

"He is an adult in my eyes." The dark lord said calmly causing both quills to halt. "He is my son, however he was already an adult when I claimed him, this is why I encouraged you to treat him as an equal Lucius. The more people begin to see him as an adult the less walls he will run into where people assume that he knows nothing and has nothing to say. Tell me now Lucius after working with him the last few days, did you ever once realize that you were speaking with a child?" He said smirking slightly. Lucius frowned.

"I can't in fact." He said sounding surprised by his own words. "It felt natural, as though I was working with a colleague."

"A colleague with immense patience. I've heard some of your arguments cousin, he has buffered against your every selfish whim without you even noticing it. By the end of it you thought you'd won when really he'd only convinced you of _his_ goals-" Suddenly three curses lit through the room and the man who had thrown open the door ducked with a strangled sound.

"My lord Sirius Black has escaped!" The trembling man said. The silence rang through the room and the dark lord's expression froze. Pale skin became even paler and red eyes became fierce.

"Idiots the lot of you." Rebastan breathed.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry's quill halted over the parchment he'd been working on and green eyes darted up sharply.

There were six if them.

Six guards at his door where previously there had been one.

His eyes narrowed and his lips twisted downwards, his eyes darted to the cane and then to his nearly useless legs. He reached to his waist and pulled the blade that linked him to the dark lord from his belt placing it by his side within reach. His heart pounded and he grit his teeth. He refused to live in fear. He was alone though, aside from the guards he knew would be useless against the one man they were probably keeping away from him he was completely alone.

Then the building rocked violently nearly throwing him from the bed- his ears were ringing and his heart was rushing as he scrabbled for the blade at his side and pulled it out knowing that he was useless. He hated it, hated being like this! He choked and sneezed as dust filled the air probably from the shaken ceiling and the red haired nurse that had been replacing the linens in the closet let out a frightened sound as another explosion rocketed through the air before rushing from the room. He flicked his wand at his parchments collecting them in an instant and struggled to move the twisted blankets so that he could toss his legs over the edge of the bed. His ears were ringing and pulsing as he slid off and swayed. He could hear the sounds of shouting, a battle beginning to take place.

He had to get out of here.

The door crashed open and Harry's lips trembled even as he pointed his wand at the figure he almost didn't recognize.

"My lord!" He gasped in relief. Red eyes surveyed him before the man strode forward and pushed something into his hand. Harry nearly choked as he was suddenly portkeyed away. He landed ungracefully his legs giving out under him and cursed inwardly as a shock of white blonde appeared before a firm hand was grasping his arm.

"Potter!" Lord Malfoy said helping him stand. Harry startled then when with a pop the cane appeared beside him. Grimly he grabbed hold of it and forced strength into his legs despite the fear still running through him.

"There was an attack." Harry said distantly.

"Yes I know." The man said stiffly. "The dark lord told me to wait here with you." He said with a nod. Harry blinked slowly and allowed himself to be led to a comfortable chair which he fell into gladly.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked softly. Was Draco safe?

"At Hogwarts Potter you know that." Malfoy said frowning. Harry nodded distantly.

"Yes…yes that's right." He said leaning back.

"Potter, you're bleeding." Malfoy said cautiously. Harry blinked.

"I am?" He said softly. "Where?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Malfoy pursed his lips and pulled out a handkerchief pressing it to Harry's forehead. They had removed his bandages revealing the jagged lighting shaped scar just the day before, Harry didn't quite know why it had scarred while his other wounds had healed but now it was open again apparently and that was odd. His thoughts were distracted though when he thought of the dark lord. He hadn't thought about it when he'd called to the man using the blade, he'd only thought of his safety, but if the dark lord was out there he could be in danger too-

"He's the dark lord Mister Potter, I'm certain that he will be fine." Malfoy said dryly. Harry frowned.

"Harry, my name is Harry." He whispered. "Just…Harry."

And then he was startled to feel as though time had stood completely still. In his minds eye he could see a boy, a small scrawny boy with baggy muggle clothing that was worn torn and obviously far too large on him. The boy had messy brown hair and eyes far too large and too wise for his face. Harry gasped to see a scar on that boy's forehead, a scar that was just like his own-

A giant sat beside him, a giant with scraggly hair and an oddly intelligent look in his eyes as he appraised Harry.

_"But I can't be anything special Hagrid! I'm Harry! Just Harry!"_

Harry let out a gasp as the vision ended painfully and he found himself staring into concerned red orbs. He tried to reassure the dark lord, but choked as blood began to pour from his nose and a splitting headache ricochet through his scull.

"-the devil, get Severus _now!_" The dark lord hissed his voice alone making sense through the fog. Harry was aware of arms lifting him and for a time he was suspended in that moment as he fell in and out of consciousness.

"-a migraine my lord, understandable considering the explosion he was in-" The voices faded in and out for several moments before Harry cracked his eyes open. The pain had faded but the vision he'd seen remained permanently imprinted on his mind. That boy…that had been him. But how? Why? He had never been that boy; Bella would have never allowed him to dress in such rags! And his hair! His hair had settled the very day Bella had begun performing the blood rituals and adopted him as her kin.

"Harry?" The dark lord said eyes fully focused in on him. Harry blinked away the odd thoughts and turned to the man his eyes scanning him for injury.

"Sirius escaped then." He said frowning. He was terrified, and he hated himself for it, it was weak and he refused to be weak. His head pounded and his throat was dry and parched but he ignored it.

"We will catch him." The dark lord said with a lift of his chin. Harry nodded slowly.

"Did he hurt you?" he managed to ask. The dark lord nearly looked to be insulted by this and Harry found himself relaxing.

"As if he could lay a finger on me." The man said sneering.

"Of course." Harry said relaxing. His hand trailed to his side where the dagger is though he knew Snape couldn't see it. "You came when I called." He said quietly. He had been utterly defenseless in that hospital room and the dark lord had come to protect him. "Thank you." He said quietly. The dark lord nodded slowly.

"Of course." He said softly.

"If I may my return to Hogwarts my lord?" Snape drawled lips twitching downwards in annoyance.

"Thanks for your concern Snape." Harry said dryly.

"Oh please don't mince your words Bella's child, 'thank you,' two words, very simple and hardly any effort involved." The dark lord said sounding pained. Harry snorted.

"Forgive me my lord." He said smirking slightly. Red eyes softened the slightest bit and Harry understood immediately that the man was glad to see him safe. He relaxed back into the bed and sighed as the familiar scent he'd always attributed to Malfoy manor filtered through his senses.

He would be fine, he was fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so first thing first, there was some confusion regarding the Horcrux, the Harry in this timeline wasn't given the cursed scar at a year old because Voldemort never tried to kill him, however you can't simply change your fate and not pay in some way which is what Harry tried to do when he went back in time (which will be explained better in the second book so wait and see) Fate is trying to right its self and so when Harry jumped in front of the dark lord it was a perfect opportunity for the Horcrux in the locket to jump into him thus making him a horcrux himself. Now, you may be wondering how it is that Harry hasn't died- that is also a part of fate, at the moment he's an irreplaceable part of the future things have changed so greatly because of him that he has become an immovable spot, meaning he can't die until he's fulfilled his destiny.**

**Now, on to Sirius. You must understand that Sirius was never inherently _evil. _He ran away from home as a kid because he couldn't stand the darkness and the violence that he saw in his family, however, for James, his best friend and yes, the man he has secretly loved all these years, he would be willing to do anything. By the time Harry has reached Hogwarts Sirius has been required to murder countless people, he also knows that it would kill the old James to know that his son had gone dark, that essentially Harry has been twisted just like he has and he hates Harry for this perceived betrayal just as much as he loves Harry for being his godson. Sirius is a mess of contradictions and stress that is only growing and turning into mania. In short, he's going mad, the things he's seen and done are twisting him and soon he will break. But first...the next chapter! **

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-16-

The Harry Potter that stepped through the floo was a different Harry Potter then the one that had left Hogwarts. For one there was the cane, it had become legendary everyone knew the story behind it yet Potter carried it with him as a show of strength. The dark lord's adopted son, Bella's child as he was more commonly referred to was famous around the world, there wasn't a nation that _didn't_ know about him, yet he was entirely unaffected by the attention. As he stepped into the Great Hall a hush fell over the student body and wide eyes stared up at him, in awe and silence. His previous grace was only slightly marred, the merest jerk of a limp in his left leg the seventh years in the Slytherin house eyed him for a moment as he strode calmly through. He was unbroken and they knew it, he was colder and harder than they had ever seen him and he had a presence about him that made them pause.

Harry Potter had accomplished what many of them would kill for, he was above them in every way and it didn't take long for them to note the scrawling E on the pocket of his school robes which were clearly of a different cut.

The dark lord came in only shortly after Harry Potter, flanked by Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange who it seemed would take the infamous Bella's place and rank. Students watched speculatively as the dark lord briefly settled his hand on Harry Potter's shoulder tilted his head with a faint smile and strode to the front of the room. Potter nodded in return before making his way to the Slytherin table which was silent and watchful.

Harry smiled faintly at Draco who looked tired but determined as he returned the smile and glanced at the spot next to him. Harry nearly snorted; trust Draco to treat him like everything was as it had been. A part of him relished this thought and he slipped into his seat with an amused smirk just as the hooded figures began to pour into the halls and stand along the walls. The Death eater garb was no longer uniform, yet every so often the dark lord had them wear their masks and cloaks to remind the population of just what he'd accomplished. It was subtle in some ways and bold in others.

"Good evening children." The dark lord said a slow smile curling across his lips. It was the kind of smile that told them that things were about to change and anticipation rose like a cloud hovering in the room. "As you have doubtlessly noticed Hogwarts has company tonight, company that will be staying here for as long as it takes to catch the betrayer known as Sirius Black." He said with a thin smile. "If you see or hear anything, even if you think it to be insignificant I would encourage you to tell one of my men or any adult. My men will not be disrupting your daily schedule so please feel free to ignore them and go about your daily lives. Please continue your meal and rest assured that my men will keep you safe." He said before seating himself.

"Harry?" Draco said glancing sideways at him. Harry smiled thinly.

"Siri is driving Rabastan mad; no one has ever managed to remain hidden from him before." Harry said conversationally as a plate appeared before him bearing his diet specified meal.

"Well he was Backstabbing Black, every one knew that if you were blacklisted you had no chance, he's a wards master." Draco said carefully.

"He had his lucky shot; if he attacks me again I will kill him." Harry said easily. Draco was still for a moment before nodding.

"Can I be there?" He said a glint of steel in his eyes. Harry frowned at Draco. A year ago Draco had been innocent, sheltered for the most part, yet when Harry met his eyes now he could see a darkness bleeding through.

"Of course." Harry agreed cutting into his meal. So Lucius had been showing his son what reality looked like hmm? Harry didn't like the slight ache he felt at that but he knew better than anyone that Draco would need this. It was out of his hands. Harry looked up towards the head table and met determined silver orbs.

Maybe Harry was meeting reality too, a reality he hadn't dared to dream of before. He inclined his head politely and Lucius returned the motion cautiously his gaze thoughtful.

#$% #$% #$%

Red eyes gazed down at the bowing figure tracing the rigid shoulders and determined gaze. His eyes caught on the inky black of his mark. He had always wanted this particular prize, and he was right to, it brought him a sort of satisfaction that made his growing agitation at Black's disappearance calm slightly.

"James Potter." He said silkily. "You have been rehabilitated, you've sworn yourself to my service and you have vowed to never harm Bella's child. "You will be made an example of, a symbol of my era beside your former son. You will guard him silently and you will not question his actions or motives, this is what we have agreed upon." The dark lord said lifting his chin.

"Yes my lord." The man said grimly.

"Unfortunately you're title as Lord Potter has been permanently removed from you; however a stipend will be issued to you which will increase or decrease depending on your performance. Your tasks will change in time; Bella's child will not be the only one you will come to protect." Lucius snapped his fingers and an elf appeared with a set of robes floating beside him.

"Elite." Potter said with a slow nod. Rumor was already spreading about the Elite there was a great chance that Sirius was the one that had spread that rumor.

"The Elite Guard" The dark lord said idly. "This incident has taught me that my future Elite will undoubtedly be singled out and attacked. As they work through their program at Hogwarts they should not be distracted by outside threats." He drawled glancing at the plain black robes with the Elite shield embossed in bright red thread on the front. "When Bella's child graduates you will remain in Hogwarts and serve to protect any others that I place in the program. If there are none than you will guard the Elite when the situation is called for additional instructions will be provided in time." He said before reaching for the small table beside him where a wooden box sat. He lifted the lid casually. "Come forward." The dark lord said before reaching inside and lifting a long sheathed blade.

"My lord?" James said staring down at the blade as it was held out to him.

"I will not risk betrayal again." The dark lord said handing him the blade. James Potter promptly fell to his knees and let out a choked scream before staring wildly up at the dark lord. "Should you attempt to betray me or hurt my Elite you will die a very painful death Potter, the kind of death that is begged for, for hours before it is achieved." The dark lord warned with narrowed eyes. "That blade will find you no matter where you go it is to be used for the protection of the Elite." He said before standing. "You are dismissed." He said clearly before striding past him.

#$% #$% #$%

Sirius felt his jaw clench as he watched Harry stop for a moment his eyes darting around suspiciously before carefully he sat down on a wooden bench. He was alone in the halls at this time, he'd just been to see Malfoy about something and the other students were in class.

Sirius wondered if this wasn't his chance.

He squinted and his hands tightened around the lenses of the ominoculars. Harry…was in pain. He watched the normally impassive expression pinch and shatter as Harry gripped his legs and breathed deeply. Harry's eyes fluttered briefly and Sirius felt his lips thin when Harry jerked. No one would see him there, Harry was alone, the death eater guardians were on the west side of the castle dealing with the distraction he'd set up. Sirius felt his hand tremble. Harry could die here…

In an instant he'd flicked his wand and sent the noisiest most distracting spell possible at the wall beside Harry. He cursed himself immediately before turning and with a short glance towards the boy he both hated and loved he apparated.

#$% #$%

"My lord?" Lucius said cautiously.

"Where were they?" The dark lord hissed as he stared at a pale slumbering Harry. "Where were my men? Where were you? The professors? His head of house?!" Lucius winced, the man's voice had steadily gotten colder and he could feel the temperature drop in the room as his magic shifted restlessly. "Tell me Lucius how it is that Sirius Black got passed the wards of Hogwarts, managed to divert men and women with _years_ of experience? How is it that no one noticed that Bella's child wasn't feeling well?!" He snapped. "The bastard is _teasing _me!" He growled. Lucius flinched visibly. The dark lord never cursed, _never_ this was bad. He fell to one knee reflexively the way he hadn't in a long time.

"He was in my office mere moments before it happened my lord; he showed no sign of anything being wrong. I should have walked him to his class or had some men escort him forgive me my lord." He said tensely. The dark lord was quiet for a long moment watching him with cold impassive eyes.

"Get the Elite Guard trained by the end of this school year Lucius, I will not have Bella's child entering the political arena with no protection. Not with Black on the loose." He snapped.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said bowing his head deeply.

"Rabastan!" The dark lord hissed pulling the man from the shadows he'd been silently hiding in.

"Yes my lord?" He drawled.

"You will guard Harry until the end of the school year, shadow him and don't disrupt his life; if anything happens to him I will hold you personally responsible." He hissed his magic vibrating around him. The dark haired man glanced at the boy in the bed and frowned before nodding knowing it was useless to argue.

"Yes my lord." He said calmly.

"I will assign someone else to find Black, for now you have your assignments." He said before turning sharply and staring down at Harry.

"He's merely overworked the muscles in his legs my lord." The nurse said hesitantly. "He will be fine in time however he shouldn't push them too much or he will go into shock again. He needs rest that is all." She said staring at the ground. The dark lord's expression was pinched.

"Lucius this is my fault in the end isn't it?" He hissed. "I pushed him too hard."

"My lord?" Lucius said.

"Don't be polite with me Lucius I'm speaking you from father to father! I went beyond encouraging his ambition; I made him think I would abandon him if he didn't return to being a healthy young man! I was-" He cut himself off his lips pressing into a thin line. The word however lingered in the air.

Afraid.

He was afraid when he'd learned that Harry might never walk again. Afraid because someone with Harry's ambition should never be cut off at the knees like that and it would have been his fault.

Afraid.

The dark lord turned sharply and stared down at the boy in the bed, the boy whose eyes were watching him now, tired but alert, calculating, hesitant. The boy smiled painfully, a tight smile because neither of them were willing to admit what the dark lord had nearly admitted.

"You aren't at fault here my lord, Sirius Black is." Green eyes shifted reflexively to the cane by his bed. "He was staking his claim today; the only one allowed to kill me in his eyes is himself." Harry said his lips turning downwards in a frown. "I accept that challenge, and return it with my own. I want to be the one to kill him, to watch the light fade from his eyes; can I have that my lord?" He said returning his green eyes to red. The dark lord watched him for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Of course." He said quietly. Harry nodded.

"I apologize for bothering you while you are so busy my lord I will be more careful in the future." He said with a nod.

"No more late night studying for the next month." The man said firmly. Harry frowned. Of course, the mirrors, he'd all but forgotten about them.

"Am I being grounded?" Harry asked somewhat in amusement.

"If that's what it takes cheeky brat then yes, like a _child_ you are being grounded." The dark lord said sharply. Harry's amusement fell into a deep scowl. Ouch. And something in Harry tells him that the man has gone too far, he doesn't know how or when a 'too far' had been created between them but he doesn't like this one bit. And the only thing he can think to do however unwise is to snap back. He is a snake, the Prince of Slytherin and he feels oddly threatened.

"Surrounding me with guards, forcing me to stay in bed and halting my schedule and the schedules of everyone around me all because of one madman?" He said through grit teeth. A part of him was screaming at him to stop but he was seething. He was tired of having eyes on him constantly, even in the privacy of his own rooms he was being watched, assessed- it was grating, wearing him down bit by bit day by day hour by hour and now _this_? His temper was growing short his anger boiling. He was about to open his mouth, to say something foolish, to ruin the hesitant bond he had formed with the dark lord-

And then his cane rattled beside him.

His eyes were drawn to it and he felt the pull of it. He grasped the handle before he could stop himself and sighed as his anger, his frustration and his annoyance were pulled from him.

"Give me that cane." The dark lord demanded. Harry frowned and clutched the head of it tighter. No, he didn't want to! Red eyes narrowed and Harry's lips thinned. He'd been relying on this cane, allowing it to suck out his anger and pain it had helped him keep it together. "Now, or I'll remove Draco from his task and kill Black myself." The man said shortly. Harry nearly choked.

"You-" He bit back his words and held the cane out turning his face away. The dark lord snatched it from his hands and examined it closely.

"You realize that this cane might have been the reason that Black went mad don't you?" The dark lord said with narrowed eyes. Harry was furious though and without an outlet there was no keeping his temper in check.

"Oh I'm certain it has nothing to do with you intentionally leaving the file announcing that you'd adopted me directly where he could see it after all he's been trying to do all these years is to remind me of my biological family and what happened to them and _who_ did it." He hissed. He wasn't really angry about that, he'd hardly known that life, but he was pissed and grasping at straws. "Or no wait I'm sorry, perhaps it's because you were using me against him, a man who can't stand the sight of blood killing again and again and again just so that he could catch a glimpse of his godson at the train station or at Christmas. But that's just how you work isn't it? You use people against each other, even me, I'm just a puppet, an exhibition of the future you are determined to create, tell me _my lord_ if I had in fact become a cripple how long would it have been before you ordered _my_ death?" He said. Oh he knew he'd gone too far, the rising chill in the air told him so. But he was furious and…and hurt, though he'd never admit it out loud. A part of him had wondered since that day in the hospital when the dark lord had challenged him if their bond wasn't anything more than a benefit.

An empty gift.

Red eyes stared into his for several long moments and Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck rising. The sound of the dark lord's grip tightening around the head of the cane caught his attention and Harry jerked before he could stop himself. He cursed inwardly though to have reacted at all and stared furiously down at the fists in his lap.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry said flinching even as he said it.

"I want a full body scan done on him." The dark lord said coolly to the nurse. "Bella's child will not be leaving this bed for the next two weeks, if he tries stun him and alert me." He said his voice low and smooth. Harry stared at him in terror. What had he done? Was the dark lord simply waiting to punish him? What would he do to him? His eyes darted back to the cane and his fists clenched in his lap shaking because he couldn't help it.

"My lord." Lucius said calmly beside him. Harry flinched at that to and felt his breathing grow uneven when red eyes turned towards him.

"I will be taking this cane Bella's child." The dark lord said then. "To remind me of this promise: you are my heir I will not hurt you." He said before turning and striding away. "No matter how disappointed I am in you." He said as he left the room. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat and the shaking continued.

Fuck…fuck!


	17. Chapter 17

**Weeeelll? How do you like it so far? I know some people copped out, I guess they were looking for something different, I can't blame them really I am still learning. I appreciate everyone that takes the time to review even those who aren't so fond of my work. Now, on to this chapter, if you have lasted this long you're in for a treat, look out for some foreshadowing at the end and pay close attention to what the dark lord is thinking...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**FIRST BOOK IS RATED M FOR MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE**

**THERE WILL BE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP MENTIONED IN THE SECOND BOOK, NOT REALLY IN THIS ONE...**

**HARRY IS NOT A NICE PERSON**

**MENTIONS OF PSYCHOLOGICAL AND PHYSIOLOGICAL TORTURE**

**Mistress Slytherin**

-17-

Harry stared at the mirror stony faced and calm. He was finally back in his own room. He'd had two long weeks of isolation to think about everything, to think about Sirius, to think about the cane, about the dark lord's promise and to think a great deal on the parents he had tried to forget. That world was gone, he had resented the dark lord for destroying the childhood he could have had, but the dark lord was trying. He was visibly trying to make this little family of theirs work. Harry knew for a fact that if he had been anyone else in the world he would have been cursed into oblivion long ago for his disrespect.

"I was angry and upset." He said dropping his eyes. "And I was afraid." He whispered. "I realized that day in the hospital that I didn't want to lose what we have. I've never relied on anyone aside from Bella and even she…well it's in the past. I only wanted to say that my pride was injured and I was-I was terrified that you would leave me if I couldn't walk again. I lashed out at you, I disrespected you and I disappointed you, I understand that and I apologize for all of it. I'll take whatever punishment you assign." He said kneeling down onto the floor before the mirror. There had been a time when he'd sworn that he would never bow to the dark lord, but then there had been a time when he'd truly needed the man, and the dark lord had been there for him. Carefully he stood unable to keep his face smooth when his legs protested. He panted harshly for a moment before carefully moving to his bed. One would think that after two weeks of bed rest it would be the last place that he would want to be. Instead he found himself exhausted and longing for _his_ bed and not some infirmary cot. He sighed and slipped quickly into troubled sleep.

#$% #$% #$%

Voldemort stared at the mirror for a long time. He watched all of his Slytherins of course, but none as closely as he watched Harry Potter. He knew all the little deals and goings on at Hogwarts, he knew about the trysts and inconsequential information, but since day one he'd watched Harry Potter the closest. His first thought was that the boy was a survivor, he was quick witted, cruel and unafraid to use what he had to get what he wanted. But he had failed to see that there was more to Harry Potter than just that. He had failed to see that the very thing that he had fought to rid his world of had happened to the boy who was supposed to be under his wing. The boy was abused because of him. Voldemort hadn't trusted anyone else after that, and he was glad now that he hadn't, if Harry had gone to Sirius Black…he shuddered to think. The boy had an incredible spirit and enough ambition to change the world if given the chance- but here was where he was at fault yet again.

"My lord?" Lucius said looking up from his report. The dark lord couldn't tell when it had been that he and Lucius had begun working together, at first it was simply so that he could gain better insight on the man his charge was so desperately interested in, but now…Now it was father to father, two men muddling through this thing called fatherhood. He was a far better father than he'd ever known in his oppinion, but something in his manipulations of the boy wasn't right- that's where Lucius came in he supposed.

"He's apologized properly don't you think?" The dark lord said with a frown. His gaze turned to the cane leaning against his desk. The thing had indeed been cursed; it had taken an entire team of his best curse breakers to rid it of all the anger and bitter hatred. No wonder Harry had been suffering, the cane was a reminder that his own godfather had hated him enough to try to kill him.

"That depends on you my lord." Lucius said slowly thoughtfully. "If you are viewing him as a father then yes I would say that he has apologized sufficiently, however he bowed my lord, he bowed to you as the dark lord rather than family." The dark lord's eyes flashed at that. Never before had he disliked someone bowing to him, but Harry, clever Harry had bowed, knelt down on the floor for Merlin's sake despite the pain he was obviously in and bowed.

"I've made him revert to his old ways." The dark lord said in displeased understanding. Voldemort scowled, he would have never knelt like that as a young man- but then, he hadn't had any emotions to contend with or a fearsome dark lord, there was no doubt in his mind that the boy would never have bowed to anyone else so there was that at least. Yes, Harry could bow to him, but he shouldn't be, not at this stage in the plan. "We're back to square one again." He said sighing softly. Now to mollify Lucius. "It's hard Lucius, to view Harry as my son when I can no longer see a boy under my wing, I see a young man, a man who has suffered a great deal in his short life. I had thought that by taking him under my wing I would be protecting him from people like Black, instead I've made him a target." He said in feigned frustration. "I am proud of him Lucius, so very proud of him, but I never know where to turn with him." He said pressing his lips into a thin line. Lucius was silent for a long moment as he stared at the looking glass, for a while the dark lord feared that Lucius wouldn't have an answer for him.

"You've spent a great deal of your time with him this summer attending political activities, and from what I can see Harry tends to fall back on busy work to keep from suffering emotionally. I think he likes to pretend that he doesn't feel, but he does, and possibly more strongly than we had assumed. Perhaps my lord, you should spend time with him outside of politics and academics." Lucius said hesitantly. It was not lost on either of them that this was the very advice the dark lord had given to Lucius earlier that summer. The dark lord stared at the mirror a wry smirk twisting across his lips.

"Is there any dignity left in a man once he has a son?" He said lightly. Lucius snorted.

"No my lord, however there are things about having a son that make up for it." He said mildly. The dark lord nodded slowly as he watched his son sleeping soundly.

"Very true Lucius." He said softly. "So very true."

#$% #$% #%

Are you sure it's safe for us to be out together?" Harry said casually as they walked down the street in Diagon Ally together. He'd been prepared for a crucio when the dark lord had shown up and pulled him from class, instead they'd come here.

"Your punishment Bella's child," Harry tensed. "-you will spend the day with me and not speak of the ministry or of school." Harry's steps faltered and he turned to the man in shock.

"I'm afraid I don't follow my lord." He said carefully.

"Exactly." The man said frowning. "You are 'afraid' of me, of your father and I cannot accept that." He said shortly. Harry stared at him for a long moment before frowning.

"You _are _the dark lord though." He said eventually. He was having trouble putting what he wanted to say into words, how did one explain what Harry felt towards the man who had taken his parents for him yet had taken him under his wing rather than leaving him in the hands of someone like Sirius? He grit his teeth at the involuntary twitch that thought caused.

"Lucius is a lord, do you fear him?" The man demanded. Harry refused to blush.

"No." He said looking away.

"Why not? He is after all my second in command after all. He is just as capable of cruelty as any of my death eaters." The man said as they stepped into a bookshop and browsed idly. Harry frowned and looked away.

"He can't hurt me." Harry said with a shrug. "Not the way you can." He said looking away.

"You're frightened that I will hurt you? Even when I promised that I wouldn't?" He said halting mid step to turn to Harry.

"I can't explain it my lord, but every time I feel like I've gotten closer…I-" He looked away trailing off.

"Not physically then…emotionally?" The man said curiously. "I struggle to understand emotion Harry you know that." He said reluctantly. "But I do understand the reasoning for it, you are afraid because you've become closer to me emotionally and you know from experience that if I were to hurt you emotionally it would hurt far worse than if I hurt you physically, am I correct?" He said tilting his head to the side in mild curiosity. Harry frowned and looked away.

"Why does it even matter, I'm your heir I have a persona to uphold and emotions will just get in the way-"

"You can pretend to be a sociopath Bella's child," The dark lord said cutting him off his red eyes empty voids as they looked at him. "-but you can not fool me. I've taken it upon myself to be your father figure and that is a task that I do not take lightly, it is also as I'm coming to find, a privilege. Overcoming your emotions to please me will not in fact please me at all." He said firmly with a lift of his chin. Harry couldn't move he felt as though his body had seized up where he stood. He stared at the man for a long moment before his mouth spoke before his mind thought.

"Sometimes I wish I could make them go away- my emotions, I wouldn't have to hurt then." He said in a rush before he could stop himself. He flinched then upon realizing what he'd said but he was in too deep already. "I wish I could be like you some times, born without emotions, without guilt or pain, born not truly understanding what I am missing through the losses I've been dealt. It must be an incredibly peaceful place, your mind." He said looking away. He felt the pain creep in on him, sitting at the edge of his thoughts, burning with remembered pain wherever Sirius had beaten him.

"Yes, well my mind is a wondrous place Harry, however you can't become as good as I am by basing it on the fact that you are burdened with emotions while I am not, if you did that you would never reach your full potential. I am the dark lord Harry, you must never forget that, I am king in this petty little world, but you are my heir. This means that I have chosen you above all others; this means that I find you worthy. I can pretend to give you the emotions you need from me and I will put forth every effort to sustain this relationship, but I refuse to try to _guess_ what is going on in your head." He said seriously. Harry gazed at the man for a long moment. A small part of him had known that those little sentimental things were all false, but the dark lord _had_ made the effort, for _him_. The dark lord rarely made any effort to appease anyone. And it was true, he couldn't' expect the man to know the way Draco did when he was upset or what he needed, for this to work he needed to be forthright and completely blunt and honest- which wouldn't be easy at all. He sighed quietly and turned to the dark lord who was waiting patiently, the gaze of a man that could wait a millennia.

"I'm scared." Harry said at last. "Sirius is very much stronger than me and you said I could only be trained after I learned how to run again- what if he comes after me during that time? I can't be helpless again, I can't- it can't turn out that way again!" He said his hand fisting and tensing. "It was okay at first but then I was in the hospital wing and Sirius could have gotten to me, I don't know why he _didn't_ kill me. I was helpless and I-I _hated_ it." He admitted turning his head to the side. There was a slight tremor that washed through him as he stood there under the scrutiny of the darkest and most dangerous wizard alive and admitted his greatest weakness. He waited on bated breath, so much could go wrong here, so much- this wasn't Lucius; he didn't know if the man wouldn't someday betray him with this-

"Rabastan will begin training you within the week, I will also send for some others to help you train on the week ends, this may in fact set your academic schedule behind a bit but I expect you will catch up over the summer. I will need to approve of your schedule before you begin training so you might as well begin to organize one when you return to your dorms later this evening. I will not have you overtaxing yourself again is that understood?" the man said abruptly. He'd spoken so quickly and eloquently that Harry had been hard pressed to keep up with all that he was being told. He nodded quickly when crimson eyes turned towards him and surveyed him curiously. "You don't need a _hug_ do you?" He said frowning slightly. Harry felt his own lips twitch upwards.

"That might be nice." He said his voice slightly strained. The dark lord let out a sigh and opened his arms. Harry awkwardly crept closer until the man impatiently tugged him to his chest and held him there securely. Safe. Harry felt his breath hitch. It would be alright, everything would be fine…

"Empty this shop immediately." He heard the dark lord order under his breath. Harry ignored the sounds of the shop being evacuated and focused on his breathing which was beginning to waver his eyes stinging suspiciously. "You want to cry?" The dark lord said gruffly. Harry tightened his hold on the man's robes.

"A little bit yeah." He admitted in a small voice. He felt the dark lord sigh against him.

"No wonder normal people never get anything done if they always have to stop and cry about it…go on then, you're safe- I'm the most dangerous man in the world and I rather like you safe, consider yourself lucky." The dark lord said smirking against his temple.

"Smug bastard." Harry muttered as the shakes really set in and the tears came in full force.

#$% #$% #$%

"And so?" Lucius drawled as the dark lord strode into his office. The man was exactly as he'd left him hours ago, surrounded by paperwork and books, although the tea and saucer had been replaced with a decanter.

"He got what he wanted." The dark lord said smirking.

"He usually does doesn't he?" Lucius said his lips twitching slightly.

"He always does- I do believe he's discovered my weakness." He said with a snort as he snatched up his own glass.

"You mean your willingness to give him whatever he wants in order to prevent an emotional outburst?" Lucius said slyly as he took another long sip. The dark lord settled in his armchair and smirked.

"I could say no." He protested slightly.

"But then there would be yet another discussion about emotions and we both know that you would rather undergo torture my lord." Lucius said setting his quill into the stand.

"How did you know what we spoke of?" The dark lord asked curiously. Lucius' smile faded slightly.

"I might have my own form of protection on Harry- he is a useful asset after all, and your heir." He said looking away. The dark lord smirked to see the merest hint of conflict in the man's eyes. Harry always got what he wanted, and it looked as if he was finally beginning to wear the elder Malfoy down.

Bravo Harry.

Getting what you want from both the dark lord and from Lord Malfoy…

Well…not without help of course. The dark lord smirked into his glass, just as planned, everything, to the very last detail- he amazed himself some times.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so, a few notes here, first, I came out with a quick one shot yesterday so for those of you who haven't read it go on and let me know what you think, it's called In Lust We Trust- though just a warning if you aren't into the Dom/sub world you might not enjoy it, a bit of blood but I kept it short and non descriptive the rest is pretty sensual and pretty deep. Now, for this story I have to say I am so happy for the reviews you've given, it's great encouragement to me as a writer. Right now, as you are reading this story I am sort of taking a breather and looking over the second book trying to add to it here and there so I hope it improves a bit from there. It's almost funny, I can tell where I was working at like four in the morning because my spelling and grammar is atrocious past midnight- do forgive me, I would have it beta'd but that would mean that I couldn't just pop it up here whenever I have a free moment and you lot wouldn't get the next chapter as quickly. Now, do have fun, enjoy the ride!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 18

Harry had known from the start that Rabastan would just as soon kill him than train him even under direct orders from the dark lord. Harry couldn't quite blame him, but it did make for a good motivator, there was real risk here, and real challenge- the kind of cocktail that he needed in order to push himself as hard as he would need to. Every time he felt his legs weaken under the strain, every time a ghost of agony whispered through him like a memory- he was ready. Rabastan's obvious hatred for him gave Harry the encouragement he needed to get back up and start over. It helped that Rabastan with his dark hair and pale skin _looked_ a great deal like Sirius at times. He knew in the back of his mind that the man was like Sirius further than just his looks, Rabastan was just biding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike-

"Time." Harry frowned as Snape called time and Rabastan halted his attacks. Snape was his next appointment for the day. He and the dark lord had wheedled back and forth for an hour and a half about his schedule before settling on this. He couldn't say he was happy about it; he had this niggling feeling in the back of his head that he should be doing _more_ or _better_. He wasn't doing _enough_. But the dark lord had drawn the line and Harry hadn't been able to change his mind no matter the fit he threw. Harry panted softly and threw the blade he'd been using to the side in frustration. His progress was too slow! Rabastan sneered.

"So impatient." He said shaking his head as he slipped his own blade away.

"Fuck you." Harry said without remorse as he grabbed a towel and rubbed at his head vigorously.

"Aguamenti." The man returned splashing cold water over him before he could properly defend himself. "You need to cool down brat." The man chided. Harry ground his teeth in frustration. He was used to being the best of the best, having his arse handed to him on a daily basis was starting to grate. He felt as though he was making no progress at all no matter how hard he worked.

"Come on Potter, to the showers, I refuse to allow you access to my labs when you smell like a dirty sweaty teen." Snape said wrinkling his nose. Harry grit his teeth and stormed towards the showers.

He was not liking life at the moment.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"And?" Lucius said as his son sat across from him. It had only been a few weeks really since they'd last seen each other, their relationship as always was slightly strained but they were doing better.

"Harry took out my wall the other day." Draco said rubbing his eyes tiredly. This project with the medical system was wrapped in red tape and miles and miles of stupidity. Draco was meeting roadblocks at every turn-

And he was _thriving_ on it.

"Oh dear." Lucius said amused. Draco smiled wearily at his father; the man found Harry's recent temper tantrums amusing.

"I'm used to him being so in control- honestly I think this is a good thing." Draco said smirking.

"Not for the wall surely." Lucius said smirking.

"Would you believe he _punched_ it?" Draco said shaking his head. "Apparently he isn't allowed to use the training rooms after midnight- so he managed to trick the mirrors again so that he could practice at night. The dark lord wasn't pleased in the least, though I think he was silently applauding Harry for out witting the mirrors again." Lucius snorted and filed that bit of information away, the never ending games between Harry Potter and the dark lord were ever a source of amusement for him.

"My lord assures me that he is making excellent progress." He hinted. Draco nodded a baleful smile on his face.

"He's not human, he can't be…Harry's drive has always been impressive but lately it's been impossible living anywhere around him. He's let the upper years take over house politics though it's pretty well known that he has final say. He spends most of his time off doing some sort of training or learning- I caught him reading four different books at once you know, without the help of a time turner…he's unreal." Draco said leaning back. They were at a lovely little café in Hogsmede, all crèmes and blues, a soothing yet cheery place to be for their monthly excursion. Somewhere around them they knew the dark lord and Harry would be having a similar outing, it was a rule between them now that they would meet up like this as frequently as possible.

"I haven't seen Harry since our last outing…" Lucius murmured with a small frown.

"I thought you were working on the Hogwarts project together?" Draco said eyeing his father curiously.

"We've already posted the changes up for review by the board of governors, there isn't much else to do but wait until the changes can be implemented." Lucius said idly before taking a sip of his tea. The man was in a pensive mood, Draco could tell by the fact that he'd ordered mint tea- Lucius only ever ordered mint tea when he needed to think very deeply on something.

"He's on to the next great project then I suspect." Draco said gazing at his father watching him think. Lucius' lips quirked.

"Punching through walls apparently." He said softly. Draco snorted.

"If only that was the only thing he was doing." He said smiling fondly.

"Oh?" Lucius said his interest piqued.

"Aside from training with no less than _four_ instructors on various ways to fight, _and_ continuing to study as an apprentice, he's apparently decided that he wants to study law." He said hiding his smirk against the rim of his cup as he watched his father's eyes become charged.

"Law…" The man repeated. Draco smirked.

"But then I suppose working beside our lord is teaching him a great deal- you'd best watch out father or you'll find yourself being replaced." He teased lightly. His father didn't take it lightly however, he didn't take any form of competition lightly, he'd worked hard for his position. Draco hid a grin at the suddenly sharp light he could see in his father's gaze. It was a risk, but nothing made his father focus on you more than if you were to attempt to usurp him. After all these years he could finally consider himself as close friend and confidant of the dark lord, the only place he'd ever truly wanted to be. If he thought that Harry was a threat to that then he would be more focused than ever on Harry which would of course work in Draco's favor. After everything he'd done for them Harry was the only one Draco thought he could ever even remotely consider allowing into their family.

"Lucius, Draco." As if summoned Harry and the dark lord arrived both dressed exceptionally well and bearing the gait of men who were confident in their abilities. The dark lord appeared relaxed the hold on the cane in his hand loose and calm as seats were added to their table without question. Harry's eyes were distracted though; they usually had a hard time prizing away from Lucius, however today he seemed restless, probably itching to get back to work. Still- he cut an impressive figure. Harry was taller than anyone in their year, and puberty was kind to him, Harry was muscular now though you only had the vaguest of impressions by looking at him in his robes. His hair was a bit longer, tied into a French braid that Draco knew was soft to the touch. He was growing into his face as well, he didn't look so much like a child, rather he looked like a young man. Harry still bore an effeminate air about him but Draco had as previously stated, seen the force of one of Harry's punches and what it could do so he wasn't fooled.

"Harry." Draco said drawing Harry's attention towards him. Harry smiled slightly and slipped into his seat ever graceful and elegant. It was more then that though, Harry had an effect on the entire room, eyes involuntarily moved towards him and lingered in awe. Of course most people were too terrified to look at the dark lord for very long, his recent stint in the ministry of magic hadn't left their minds, but Harry was still a mystery, a power on the horizon that drew them like moths to a flame.

"Draco." Harry said softening slightly. They would always be close Draco realized feeling something relax inside of him. The most challenging part of the last few months was not being able to see Harry as frequently as he used to. He found himself constantly turning, wanting to ask Harry something only to realize that he couldn't, not if he was ever going to make something of himself.

"I read your report Draco." The dark lord said mildly as he lifted his tea to his lips. "I must say I am impressed." He said smirking slightly, Draco felt himself straighten in pride when Harry's attention was firmly drawn towards them a small lingering smile on his lips and a great deal of pride glittering in green eyes. That was the best part, Draco determined, to make Harry proud of him, of everything he'd struggled so hard to achieve. Inwardly Draco resolved to work even harder than before. "It seems Bella's child was correct in placing his faith in you." The dark lord said his gaze darting towards Harry whose lips quirked up even as his eyes drifted elsewhere.

"You should listen when our lord speaks Harry." Lucius chided lightly though there was an edge to his voice that told Draco that he had indeed decided to pay closer attention to Harry. Green eyes darted towards them in an instant and Draco had a flashback to the gala so long ago it seemed-

"My lord- it isn't safe." Harry said his breath catching. The dark lord stiffened his red eyes widening minutely his hand moving to his wand just as a shout rang through the room. Harry was already up though tearing a man out of his seat and knocking his wand from his hand. Draco gasped as he scrambled for his own wand as spell fire zipped through the air. It was fast…too fast for Draco to properly comprehend. Harry was moving this way and that blood spraying through the air no matter where he was his motions graceful and practiced. Rabastan was a mere blur not even waiting for bodies to fall before he was moving on to his next attacker. Draco watched his own father battle with an intense agility and a heady thirst that Draco had never seen before- and the dark lord who was vicious and merciless his curses especially painful and violent. All the while Draco was frozen unable to move. He didn't really have to he realized belatedly, it was all over in a matter of moments all three men looking up and nodding at each other in some unspoken understanding.

Draco had never felt more out of place in his life.

The peaceful little tea house was in tatters and people were crouched under tables trembling in corners as Harry dragged a man forward by the hair and dropped him at the dark lord's feet. Draco felt his knees go weak. No amount of training could have prepared him for this…

Harry stared down dispassionately at the man. He'd had an odd feeling all morning, a feeling that had only grown and become more restless as the day went on. He'd learned long ago to trust the instinct so he'd continued to remain aware of his surroundings throughout their day. If the dark lord suspected anything, he didn't say as much, instead he'd merely smirked and continued their day as though nothing was happening around him. Harry wondered now as he watched the man smile in a very foreboding way if the dark lord had grown tired of paperwork. The man looked battle thirsty, a thought that Harry could understand completely.

"Lucius, interrogate him. Rabastan, you're late. Come Bella's child I think that we should move to a safer location for the time being." The dark lord said coldly. Draco watched as Harry nodded sharply and followed the dark lord his eyes sharp and cold.

"Draco return to the castle, I'm afraid our afternoon has been cut short." Lucius said glaring down at the kneeling man as the dark lord walked away with Harry rather than with _him_. Draco knew that it wouldn't take very long at all for his father to make that man a very sorry man.

#$% #$% #$%

"You kill like it's nothing." Draco said as they sat down for lunch the next day. Harry glanced at him and frowned curiously. "Doesn't it bother you that you can do that?" Draco said his voice tight with anxiety. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

"I suppose that to me, it's as normal and habitual as your weekly massages- it's just something I've done since I was a child." Harry said scowling slightly at his food. Draco nodded. It wasn't really all that hard to imagine, Harry had been his closest friend since they were six, he told Harry everything and Harry had told him everything, or at least that was the case since Bella was no longer hovering around.

"I don't mind I mean, that's part of this world isn't it?" Draco said thoughtfully. "But…" He trailed off.

"You don't want to become that do you?" Harry said knowingly. Draco winced and nodded.

"I mean I know some things- the task the dark lord has given me has taught me so much about medicine and the human body- but it doesn't mean that I _like _hurting people." Draco said pushing his food around gently. Harry nodded.

"I know Draco, honestly that's part of the reason I wanted you to be involved with the Medical Project, you need to know how to protect yourself, but you're more suited to taking on projects like that. My place as the dark lord's heir requires that there is a certain amount of bloodshed around me, and it doesn't bother me most of the time." Harry said with a shrug. "Different people have different abilities and preferences." He said nodding. Draco nodded as well. For all the growing he'd _thought_ he'd done he still felt so far behind Harry. But a part of him was glad of this, even if they couldn't have as close a relationship as they had before; Harry was the one person he knew he could talk to about anything.

"Do you think I should train harder?" Draco said softly. "I've been focusing so much of my attention on this project that I pushed my training to the side. But yesterday…I realized that attacks like that were completely _normal_ to people like my father and Rabastan, and now you as well." Draco said softly.

"We are Elite Draco, I know that the dark lord has been training a guard that is set specifically in guarding the Elite but you can't always rely on other people, there might be a time when all you have is yourself to rely on." Harry said his eyes darkening. "Train hard Draco, harder than you've ever trained before." Harry said grimly. Draco knew that look; it was the look that Harry got whenever he was thinking about Sirius Black. Draco nodded slowly and returned to his meal. The rest of their lunch was filled with a thoughtful sort of silence both Draco and Harry weighed down with thoughts of what they'd become and how far they still had to go.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%

"More rebels?" Voldemort said turning to Lucius a frown on his lips. "I thought that the rebels had been wiped out, all but a handful." Voldemort said drumming his fingers across the hard surface of his desk.

"Sirius Black has been talking." Lucius said settling a folder onto the desk and pushing it across to him. "He is an enigmatic man still, these leaflets are everywhere. There were posters too however the sweepers haven't been able to get them off the walls yet." Lucius said with a displeased frown.

"He's rallying?" Voldemort said tightly his eyes narrowed. "After all this time? My people are content in the way they live; no one would want to join him surely." The dark lord said idly. Lucius hated the position that placed him in and mentally he tried to word his next few sentences carefully.

"It seems that there are more up risers than we had officially assumed." Lucius said delicately. Red eyes narrowed.

"How many more Lucius?" The dark lord hissed.

"Our previous counts had us at one percent of the population, in just under a month Sirius Black has raised that to five percent. I've had one of my men go under cover, he says that these people are training for something." Lucius said as calmly as he could. This wasn't good; this really wasn't good at all. Red eyes were sharp.

"I thought his target was Harry." He whispered.

"It may still be, however he has a personal vendetta against you my lord." Lucius said with pursed lips.

"Give me your arm, this ends now." The dark lord said coldly. Lucius bowed deeply.

"Yes my lord." He said softly as he pulled up his sleeve and held out his arm preparing himself for the pain.

For the first time in ten years the dark lord called forth his army.

#$% #$% #$%

Yes, I know, Harry kicks ass:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update, I was too tired last night to do it so I figured I might as well post now, enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Something was going on. Harry's trained eyes tracked the expressions of the guards and silently counted them. There were six more than yesterday.

"Potter!" One of the upper grade Slytherins caught up to him glancing around at the guards briefly before handing him something. "A meeting was held in the ministry last night." The other boy said seriously. "A death eater meeting." He clarified. Harry stilled his heart stopping briefly in his chest. A proper death eater meeting hadn't been held for over ten years!

"Why am I only just now hearing about this?" Harry said sharply. The boy swallowed thickly.

"Forgive me, the meeting went on until just an hour ago, I brought this information straight to you." The other boy said bowing deeply. Harry gazed at the boy and nodded.

"Faster next time." Harry said softly his voice dangerous.

"Yes sir." The boy said bowing slightly before he scampered off. Harry glanced around at the guard again before sighing in opening the folder his eyes scanning the leaflets with growing horror. What was Sirius doing? Trying to start another war!? With a growl he doubled back to his room making sure that he had twice the usual weapons.

"Harry?" Draco said knocking lightly on his door. Harry waved his hand to the door and it swung open allowing Draco to enter hesitantly.

"You heard?" Harry said tightening the strap on one leg. Draco nodded slowly. Harry stood and snatched something from his dresser. "I was going to wait until your birthday but I don't think I should wait now." Harry said holding out the small case. Draco flushed slightly and opened it his eyes widening.

"A starfire diamond?" Draco breathed.

"Goblin made, once on no one can remove it. I was told that if you were ever captured it would cloak its self so that no one would think to take it from you." Harry said with a nod. Draco lifted the earring and slipped it into his left lobe gasping at the slight sting. The diamond had a unique other worldly appearance, a sort of mystery that drew people in.

"This is more than a birthday gift though isn't it?" Draco said smirking slightly. Harry nodded his gaze serious.

"If someone tries to kidnap you I will be able to find you, if someone tries to attack you, it will provide a shield to protect you, if you absolutely need to escape it works as a portkey, however there are wards to prevent you from port keying out Draco. Just remember that I'll be on my way the moment I find out." Harry said seriously. Draco nodded relaxing a bit.

"I'll be fine Harry." Draco said smiling slightly. Harry offered him a thin smile as he pinned his cloak over his shoulders.

"Have you been training?" Harry said as they slipped out of his room.

"Every day…well except today my teacher cancelled." Draco said with grim understanding.

"He won't take well to Sirius doing this." Harry said softly his eyes glancing at the snakes and the mirrors about the common room. For the moment his rooms were safe, however it wouldn't take long for the dark lord to figure out what Harry had done to his mirror. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were being watched so consistently. He nodded at Michael and the others who stood when he stepped into the room. "Alert everyone, Slytherins are to travel in pairs from now on." Harry said curtly. The boys paled but nodded. Very few of the original death eaters had family; however some of these students were distantly related.

"Should we place a curfew?" Michael suggested with a frown. Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, just tell them that it's a safety measure against Sirius Black, those that know should know to keep their mouths shut." Harry said with a nod. The others bowed slightly as Harry turned sharply. Draco followed him quietly for a few moments before finally speaking.

"You said his name." Draco said in the still of the hallway. "Twice without flinching." Draco added softly. Harry slowed his quick strides and Draco caught up to him easily.

"The man I tried to make him out to be was never there Draco, I recognize that now. I had wanted to see him as the one adult in my life that I could love and trust- but I keep remembering things now. He's tried to kill me before." Harry said his lips drawn into a thin line. "I refuse to allow him to make me fear him." Harry said softly. Draco nodded and casually bumped Harry's arm.

"Good." Draco said smiling slightly. Harry glanced at him and a smile slipped across his own lips.

"So." Harry said as they arrived in an empty classroom Harry glancing around with a wry smirk on his lips. "Both our teachers seem to have deserted us." Harry said lightly. Draco grinned.

"Wow Harry a few hours with _nothing _to do?" Draco said shaking his head.

"Well I could return to my rooms and study." Harry said with a shrug.

"Don't you dare!" Draco said grinning. "This is the first time you and I have had a few hours to our selves in nearly a year!" Draco said crossing his arms. Harry nodded evenly.

"What do you want to do then?" Harry said cocking his head to the side. Draco opened his mouth briefly only to let it click shut.

"I have no idea." Draco said frowning. Harry snorted.

An hour later found them tucked up in Harry's room books surrounding them as they worked and chatted the way they hadn't for a year.

"Have you ever been there?" Harry asked curiously. "The muggle world?" He said glancing up. Draco scribbled something into his notes before looking up wrinkling his nose.

"I've had to a few times, the dark lord wanted me to see how their hospitals are run. I spent a month learning under this one fellow, it's positively barbaric what they do to each other." Draco said shaking his head.

"What do they do?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well for one their constantly washing everything." Draco said thoughtfully. "They don't have spells to keep everything clean you see, and they use loads of equipment- knives and things, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think they were going to make a potion!" Draco said reaching out and dragging out a book opening it and showing Harry the pictures.

"Seriously?" Harry said in shock. "We use some of these when we want to torture someone." He said cocking his head to the side.

"That's pretty much what they're doing, they give their patient a drug to either knock them out or disorient them and then they cut them open and cut things or sew things- I've seen them replace a man's heart with one of their muggle machines!" Draco said disgusted. "I tell you Harry, I prefer healing in the wizarding world to that of the muggle world any day." Draco said shaking his head. Harry closed the book and pushed it away.

"Yeah, well we are a bit cleaner about it." He said returning to his books.

"Father says that this summer I'll be going to Asia, he has an old ally there who is willing to take me on for the summer. If it goes well I might become his apprentice for the year." Draco said after a long pause. Harry frowned slightly.

"That'll be good…right?" He said feeling a curious sinking feeling in his chest.

"A great opportunity." Draco ensured. "Besides the dark lord is probably going to be sending you around with father to meet and greet high society." Draco said staring down at his notes.

"I thought you were supposed to come with me since you've gotten better." Harry said with a frown. Draco smiled faintly.

"No Harry, the dark lord wants you to go alone with my father." Draco said knowingly. Harry started at that and his cheeks heated faintly.

"And you're…okay with that?" Harry said feeling oddly shy. He was never shy so why now?

"I don't think I could stand it if it was anyone else." Draco admitted with a wince. Harry smiled slightly.

"I still wish you could come." Harry said softly.

"Mmmm yeah but Asia Harry, that kind of opportunity doesn't come along often, besides I can't keep holding you back." Draco said shaking his head. Harry smiled grimly, a part of him was glad at the thought of Draco being as far away from these little uprisings as possible, another part was glad at the thought of Draco becoming independent of him, finding his own bearings in the world. But a bigger part of him was going to miss Draco like hell.

"Make sure you keep training." Harry said turning back to his notes.

"I have a trainer that is going to teach me how to fight with swords, and another that is going to continue with my dueling training." Draco said with a nod. Harry smiled and turned to his books.

"I hate law." Harry said grimly as he re-read the paragraph. Draco snorted.

"Now you sound like father." He said grinning.

"Quiet you." Harry said his cheeks burning.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Hmmm?" Harry said glancing up from where he was reading.

"Friends forever yeah?" Draco said smiling faintly. "Let's not let all _this_ get in the way of us." Draco said gesturing towards the books. Harry smiled.

"Yeah friends." He said feeling a slightly warm spot in his chest. Draco nodded and returned to his books sure that there was nothing in the world that could ever truly separate them.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry was fast asleep, or at least he had been. An instant later he was a tussle on the floor rolling about as he fought his attacker in the dark.

"Guards!" Harry hollered. But no one came. Harry cursed as the other man- a _huge_ man managed to climb on top of him pinning him down blade raised and slick with poison-

"Dilacerare!" Harry gasped as the spell hit the man's back. There was a terrifying ripping sound and the man 's face went pale his eyes wide. "Ossa frangere!" There was a horrid creaking, crunching, and grinding sound before loud snaps filled the air. Harry managed to roll out from under the man just before his body collapsed he panted as he stared down at the giant man before reaching down to his side and pulling the dagger from it's sheath. "Harry!" Draco gasped. Suddenly Draco was running at him tears cascading down his cheeks. Harry dropped the dagger and wrapped his arms around Draco as he collapsed into him shaking like a leaf. Harry fished around for his wand and summoned a calming drought.

"Come on." He said guiding Draco carefully and giving him a bit of the drought. Draco's trembling faded and after a few moments he relaxed. Harry stood and grabbed his dagger slipping it back into its sheath. "Elf!" He gasped as he guided Draco to the small table. "Tea." He said tiredly as he tugged on his robe and settled a blanket around Draco's shoulders.

"I killed him." Draco said after a moment.

"Draco-"

"Go you idiots!" There was a crash and a scream further down the hall and Draco managed a slight smirk as thundering footfalls came closer before at least ten people burst through the door to his room. Voldemort stared at the fallen form for a long moment before looking up and catching sight of them.

"Don't look at me." Harry said with a sniff. "I was fast asleep when this brute came through, I called for the guards but none came, Draco had to take care if it." Harry said frowning.

"It had Harry pinned to the ground, he was crushing him with his weight." Draco said looking pale. Voldemort blinked and stared down at the twisted bloodied mess that was now the enormous man's back.

"Well done Draco Malfoy." The dark lord said thinly.

"My lord! The guards have been drugged a few of them are dead." Someone said pushing their way into the room. Harry sighed as their tea arrived and he poured a bit into his cup only to gasp as the pink flowers turned blue around the rim.

"What is it?" The dark lord said sharply.

"It's poisoned." Harry said darkly before standing and grabbing Draco pulling him away from the chair and away from really anything in the room. The dark lord narrowed his eyes and crossed the room lifting the tea cup and sniffing it.

"Inside help it has to be." He said setting the tea onto the saucer with a loud _clink!_ "Lucius!" The dark lord snapped sharply. Lucius who was staring down at the twisted giant of a man straightened up at his lord's call. "Take them to Malfoy manor. As for the rest of you I want a full inquiry done, tear them all out of their beds if you have to, use Severus' Veritaserum on them, my Elite were threatened there will be hell to pay!" Voldemort hissed. The other eight bowed deeply and took off. "Bella's child." The dark lord said shortly before flicking his wand at the mirror. "Stop blocking your mirror for now, it's too dangerous for games." He said shortly. Harry nodded.

"Yes my lord." He said reflexively. The dark lord turned sharply and red eyes bore into him.

"I've failed to protect you again Bella's child." He said softly.

"_I_ failed to protect me." Harry said smiling faintly. "All that training was nothing when faced with _that_." He said nodding at the fallen giant. "This was Sirius, no one else would have known half the spells on my door, they're old spells that the Black family teaches only to their own." The dark lord stared hard at him for a moment before turning his gaze to the giant.

"Lucius get them out of here, use your floo- wait!" The dark lord turned suddenly and Harry gasped as Lucius was suddenly thrown to the wall.

"Father!" Draco cried out. Harry held him close his eyes wide.

"No Draco." He said finally seeing what Voldemort was seeing. The man was shifting, changing his hair turning bright orange-red. "Polyjuice?" Harry said breathlessly once the man changed completely. Then another thought hit him.

Lucius.

In an instant he was striding forward. "Where is he?! Where is Lucius Malfoy!" He roared his heart in this throat. The man sneered and spat at him. Harry felt something grow cold inside him. He held out his hand and wandlessly summoned Veritaserum. He punched the man's jaw in his anger and pinched the injured flesh forcing him to open his mouth. Harry dropped a few drops onto his tongue and waited for the man's eyes to glaze over.

"Where is Lucius Malfoy?" He ground out.

"In the hall closet in the ministry…third floor…" The other slurred slightly.

"Bella's child let us handle this there was an attack at the ministry earlier there could still be-" The dark lord's mouth clicked shut as Harry turned his gaze towards him.

"I could use a few enemies right now." Harry said darkly. The dark lord sighed and nodded slowly.

"Very well. Draco, go with him, don't slow him down." The dark lord said softly before waving them off. In an instant Harry was tossing floo powder into the grate and disappearing dragging Draco behind him.

Harry strode out of the floo wand in one hand Draco's hand in his other. He strode through the atrium with a sense of purpose as Death Eaters nodded at him or stared at him in stunned silence. Despite the late hour the ministry was in chaos people running this way and that shouting at each other. A few spells went off in the far corner of the room and Draco swallowed as one of them cut a man's arm clean from his shoulder. Harry pulled out his key and pressed it to the dark lord's private lift causing a door to arrive immediately. He dragged Draco inside and pressed the button for the third floor.

"Harry?" Draco said hesitantly.

"They chose your father to get to me Draco." Harry said his voice dark. "Sirius knew, he knows _everything_ about me and he'll use it to destroy me." Harry hissed as the doors chimed and opened. Instinctively Harry ducked before the first spell could hit him. Without a second thought he pushed the emergency button and stepped out of the lift causing the doors to close and the wards to fall around Draco. In the next instant he was fighting with ever instinct, every trick he'd ever learned. Anger washed out of him leaving him cold as he attacked his wand and his dagger moving in sync as he fought three fully trained wizards at once.

"Oh Harry, Harry quite contrary." Harry felt his breath hitch and the distraction nearly cost him a leg as a spell went off.

"Adavra Kedavra!" He hissed causing the last man to fall to the ground eyes wide as Harry spun on his heel to where Sirius was standing gazing down at him impassively.

"A regular little death eater now aren't you?" Sirius said with a sneer. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You're no better then they are." Harry said his chest tight with anxiety.

"For you!" Sirius shouted wildly his voice echoing through the hall. "I gave everything for you and James! And now look at you- both of you bowing and scraping to that lunatic!" Sirius said mockingly.

"That lunatic is the only _father _I've ever known!" Harry hissed. "Bet that hurts you doesn't it Sirius." Harry hissed. "To know that the dark lord is a better father to me than you ever were!" He ground out.

"You ungrateful little shit- Adavra Kedavra!" Harry gasped and jumped out of the way of the spell his eyes wide as the green spell hit to wall behind him. "Crucio!" Sirius called out. This time the spell hit and Harry arched his back holding back a scream as the pain _burned_ through him and agony ripped a choked sound from his throat.

"PADFOOT!" Harry gasped as he was suddenly released from the spell. Panting and feeling very much like a soggy noodle Harry struggled to sit up.

"James?" Sirius whispered. Harry glanced up and sure enough James Potter stood wand raised expression tortured.

"How could you…" James whispered. "My son, my Harry, Lily's Harry-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT LILY!" Sirius roared suddenly his expression wild. "You bloody prat can't you see I love you?!" Sirius hissed. "I've always loved _you_ James!" Sirius cried out. Harry scrambled for his wand.

"Sirius…" James said his gaze confused and tormented. Harry gathered magic at the tip of his wand. All his anger, his pent up frustration, the physical pain he'd been dealt for the last few weeks. The agony in his legs the terror and the hatred and sorrow and love. There was no name for this spell, Harry hadn't really intended to make it, but he wanted Sirius to know, he wanted Sirius to bloody look at him for once and to _see_ what he'd done to his own godson. Harry let out a shout and released the spell sending it careening into Sirius' back. It all sort of poured out of him, the pain of the cruciatus curse, the memory of Sirius stabbing him, crushing his legs of Sirius taking him to the lake and trying to drown him. He stared at Sirius and watched in shock as water poured out of Sirius' mouth. He was feeling Harry's pain! Sirius let out a shriek as a sickening crunching sound filled the air and his legs collapsed from under him. Sirius was screaming now as the legs jerked and snapped and shattered. Every thing Harry could ever remember Sirius doing to him was pouring out of his wand in one long stream of pent up rage and pure raw magic.

Harry struggled to stand his legs aching with the memory. Distantly he heard the sounds of shouting and foot falls but nothing could drag his attention away from _this_. All Harry had ever wanted from Sirius was to be loved. It was stupid, a foolish wish perhaps, but he would have been willing to do anything for it and Sirius had only thrown him away. Sirius' body was twitching and seizing like a spider curling in on its self before death.

"Bella's child." A hand settled on his shoulder and Harry let the spell go. It cut off with a sputter and Harry leaned back heavily against the dark lord.

"He's mine." Harry whispered. "You promised." He rasped.

"After my men interrogate him you can have him." The dark lord said squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Go get Lucius my Elite." The dark lord said softly. Harry blinked slowly and nodded before turning.

Finding Lucius proved to be a bit more difficult than they had thought, the closet he'd been stashed in had been warded so that no one would think to open it. Harry felt the shimmer of magic though and realized why he kept being led to the same area only to walk away from him moments later with an urge for a cup of coffee. They broke down the wards quickly and Harry and Draco managed to drag Lucius from the small space. Harry's heart had stopped at the sight of the bloodied robes and graying skin but between his potions and Draco's knowledge of healing they managed to get him stable by the time the healers came with a stretcher to take him away.

#$% #$% #$%

James Potter looked down at his son in wonder. Harry was slumped against Draco Malfoy of all people; both boys were fast asleep dark circles under their eyes from the long night. Like this Harry almost looked like a child again, his hair was loose and messy, his pajamas rumpled and dirty his eyelashes impossibly long like his mothers had been. James could see a lot of Lily in Harry. Harry did what needed to be done, the way Lily had, he was stubborn, but always calm unless his temper was ignited. Harry was protective and loyal.

But he was dark.

James smiled sadly as he stared down at his son. He wished he could take it all back. He knew that Sirius was wrong. Harry wasn't naturally like that; he hadn't been like that as a boy at any rate. Harry had once been a child, gentle and innocent if not wise beyond his years. For a brief moment James allowed himself to remember those short few years where everything had been so wonderful.

He could remember the first year of his marriage, the sheer joy, the never ending possibilities- he was untouchable with Lily at his side. And then she was pregnant…oh the sheer wonder of that, the utter terror when he realized that he would be responsible for more than just him. There was _nothing_ more beautiful and humbling than watching Lily grow round with child and then when the time came bringing that child into the world.

Harry had been so small when he was born…so _delicate_ and fragile. James smiled a bit as he remembered those first few weeks of sleeplessness. Harry didn't cry, not loudly at any rate, he was astoundingly quiet but didn't like to be away from either of them for any great stretch of time. Lily told him once that she worried for Harry; her bond told her that something was wrong, that Harry was suffering some how. They'd taken Harry to the healers, gotten second and third opinions, there was nothing wrong physically at least. But as Harry had grown older there was one thing that everyone could say about him- he seemed far _older_ than he was.

James often wondered if it was because Harry knew somehow what would happen to them. Looking back he could only remember how _sad_ Harry had always looked.

"You will need to train harder than ever before."

James startled at the sudden presence. The dark lord turned his red eyes towards him grimly.

"These attacks have reminded me that Harry will need all the protection he can get. Rabastan was assigned to protect him and he has failed me twice now, I need someone who is loyal to Harry specifically, someone who would be willing to die for him if it came to that." Voldemort said calmly. James nodded.

"Of course my lord." He said in understanding.

"I think…" The dark lord said with grim expression. "I think it troubles him to see you, he feels some sense of misplaced guilt." The dark lord said thoughtfully. Harry shivered slightly in his sleep and James watched as the dark lord frowned and summoned a blanket going so far as to settle it over the two boys himself before transfiguring the cheap hospital chairs into a bed of sorts. A part of James screamed that this was _his_ job, but then a greater part of him was aware that he'd failed as a father in so many ways. Failed to protect Harry when Sirius betrayed them, failed again to see that Sirius was mad and trying to _kill_ Harry- so many times he'd failed as a father.

"I will keep my distance my lord; I hardly deserve what you _have_ given me." He said softly his gaze tired.

"I have a better solution of course." The dark lord said once he was satisfied that the two boys were comfortably sleeping. "We will discuss it at a later date however; I must see Lucius before I return to the Ministry." The dark lord said shortly. "Protect my Elite Potter. Loyalty will be rewarded." The dark lord said briefly before turning to the hospital room and slipping inside the door clicking shut. James was startled to see green eyes crack open.

"Do you hate me?" Harry said quietly. Of all the things the boy could have said James had never believed that this would be one of them.

"No! No Harry!" James said passionately. Harry gazed at him in confusion for a moment.

"I'm going to kill Sirius." Harry said seeming to test him. James nodded slowly.

"He betrayed us Harry, to be honest I closed my heart to him the day they killed Lily and took you away. I had to rely on him because he was the only way I could get news of you but- I had no idea what he was doing." He said his voice thick with self hatred and disgust.

"He tried to kill me a few times; I didn't want to believe it though." Harry said his eyes darting away. "Until he crushed my legs." Harry admitted the words sounding as though they were being forced out of a small tube. James felt his chest constrict. He wanted nothing more than to pull the young man into his arms and weep with him.

"I'm so sorry Harry." James whispered. Harry simply nodded and looked away. James let out a choked laugh causing the boy to glance up at him in cautious curiosity. "Your mother was like that; we'd get in a furious row and not speak to each other for days but then the moment I said I was sorry and really meant it, she was over it. It was like a hurricane that just _stopped_ leaving all the rest of us confused and feeling like we'd missed something." James said wistfully. Harry smiled faintly at him before looking away.

"I remember." Harry said after a moment. "She scolded you a lot." Harry said thoughtfully the words startling another laugh from James.

"That she did." James said fondly.

"Sometimes…" Harry said before his expression became pinched. "Sometimes I hate him." Harry said softly his voice bitter. "But now…he really is trying he- we had Christmas together last year, and I think we will again this year." Harry said smiling. James felt a pain in his chest as he nodded.

"I'm glad." James said softly. "Your mother would be too you know, no matter what happens or what this world makes us your mother and I would be proud of you." James said. "And we'd be glad that you've found your place, even if it wasn't with us." James admitted. How many _years_ had he practiced saying this? But it all felt like lead on his tongue now, useless lead. Green eyes stared up at him for a long moment and he was struck again by how wise and _old_ they seemed.

"Thank you." Harry said softly. Some of the worry faded from him then and James was glad to have finally done something right for his son.

"Get some sleep while you can Harry." James said smiling softly. Harry cocked his head to the side and nodded before turning his head and pulling Draco closer to him and allowing himself to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**And just to remind you that Harry is still just as evil as ever...**

Chapter 20

"What do you mean he _escaped_?" Voldemort said his voice colder than ice. Melina Vance and her cousin Byron Vance shivered at the tone the dark lord leveled them with.

"Please my lord we took every precaution! Someone got in and took him; three of our guards are dead-"

"Do you have a will Miss. Melina?" The Dark lord enquired coolly.

"Y-Yes my lord." She said a horrible feeling overcoming her.

"And you Byron?" The dark lord inquired coldly. The man shook violently tears beginning to fall.

"P-Please my lord I have a wife and a son! He's not even a year old!"

"That isn't what I asked is it?" The dark lord said quirking an eyebrow.

"I have a will." The man stuttered and gibbered.

"Very good." The dark lord said before pulling a small case from his pocket and opening it. "Bella's child." He said his tone clipped.

"My lord?" Came the curious voice.

"Come to my office. There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you." He said crisply. There was a very slight hesitation on the other end.

"Of course my lord." Came the response. The cousins watched as the dark lord closed the small case his eyes deceptively calm.

"It will take him approximately ten minutes to get here assuming that he isn't dressed for the day." Voldemort said a small smirk on the corners of his lips. "Assemble your team every one that was supposed to be watching Sirius Black, bring them here." He said crisply. The cousins nearly ran from the room in their haste. Voldemort lifted the case again. "Lucius." He said softly.

"My lord?" Lucius Malfoy greeted.

"Come to my office immediately." He said calmly.

"Of course my lord." Lucius said with a tilt of his head.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry frowned as Lucius rolled into the room his wheelchair letting out a small whirr. Harry tugged his gloves on and fiddled with his cloak.

"He called you too?" Harry said curiously. He assumed that the dark lord was finished with Sirius.

"Dressed for the occasion I see?" Lucius said noting his clothes.

"Blood stains are always hard to get out, I prefer to wear black on occasions like this- mother preferred white of course, she liked the contrast in colors." Harry said tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Hmmm." Lucius said a small smirk at the corners of his lips. He looked hungry and Harry could tell that the blood lust was getting to the man. "Come on then Harry, its best not to keep him waiting." Lucius said spelling his chair to wheel to the floo. Harry watched Lucius toss his powder into the grate before spinning away. At the last second though he realized Lucius was going to lose control. With a hiss of annoyance he immediately tossed a handful into the grate and followed the man through striding through just as Lucius was about to curse someone for reaching forward to help.

"Get back you idiot!" Harry snarled shouldering the man out of the way. Lucius looked like a wild animal his eyes flashing his hair in slight disarray. "Bloody chairs are always defective- I'll have to talk to Draco about the quality of the damned things!" Harry snarled easily soothing the man's pride as he righted the chair and quickly shifted Lucius into it before the man could argue. He cast a subtle charm at the man's clothes and hair making him look as though he'd never fallen at all. He snatched up Lucius' cane and handed it to the man. "Come, we'll be late." He breezed his eyes dead and cold to anyone who dared stare a moment longer. Gazes shifted away under the weight of his glare and Lucius followed behind him with a whirr his chin held high. Harry used the key for the dark lord's personal lift and stepped in the moment it arrived.

"Thank you." Lucius said as the doors closed.

"After everything you've done for me Lucius? I hardly think I need thanking, besides you could have done it yourself I just couldn't bear the thought of them touching you." Harry said his temper flaring briefly at the thought of the grubby greedy hands of people who would have loved to have gotten one over on Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh?" Lucius said raising his eyebrows slightly his voice teasing. Harry flushed as he realized what he'd said. The elevator chimed as they arrived and Harry cleared his throat before striding out of the lift and into the office Lucius following with an amused chuckle. Harry frowned when he saw the look on the dark lord's face. Calm, cool- no…ice cold. He halted and narrowed his eyes as the door opened and some fifteen odd people stepped into the room heads bowed arms and legs shaking. The man in the front let out a whimper at the sight of him and fell to his knees blubbering and crying.

Harry felt his heart stop, felt a cold steep through him causing the temperature to drop slowly as his magic reacted. There was a brief all encompassing feeling of fear that drenched him like frigid water.

"My lord?" He said his voice like velvet over steel.

"Vance, tell my son what has happened." The dark lord nearly purred. One by one the other men and women dropped to their knees leaving just the one woman who seemed to shrink as Harry looked at her.

"Sirius Black escaped." She all but whimpered. Harry inhaled sharply and those kneeling flinched.

"Father?" Harry said his voice rough.

"I am sorry Bella's child." The dark lord said tightly a displeased frown on his lips. Harry glanced back at him his eyes cold and dead.

"And these?" He said gesturing towards the fifteen.

"My blatant attempt at mollifying you." Voldemort said sounding vaguely annoyed. Harry nodded slowly.

"You broke your promise." Harry said frowning slightly. The dark lord twitched slightly and nodded.

"I apologize." The dark lord said sounding truly bothered. Harry nodded slowly before turning to the fifteen. Slowly he lifted his hand and slipped off his gloves.

"You'll make it up to me, you always do." Harry said softly his voice chilled. "Pity." He added cocking his head to the side. "I even dressed for the occasion, what a waste." He said his eyes dark and shadowed.

#$% #$% #$% #$

Draco stepped through the floo paperwork in hand and halted paling slightly as his hand moved automatically to his wand. Screams, two of them by the sounds of it ripping through the air and ricocheting over the walls. He frowned and glanced around to see the ministry workers ducking their heads and wincing or staring up at the roof in horror. Draco turned his attention to the front desk where the temp was shivering. He wondered if he should even bother asking. The screams increased in pitch causing a few people to flinch. Draco sighed and glanced at his watch wondering if he should bother with stretchers before glancing up again feeling as though he'd heard that pattern of screams before. He paled slightly when he realized that _this _had somehow become normal to him. But really…he knew that particular pattern and pitch-

Ahhh…

"Who pissed off Harry?" He said aloud. A few people shivered at just the thought.

"Sirius Black escaped sir." The temp said shakily. Draco paled and turned to look back at the ceiling.

"That's not an amplification spell then?" Draco said raising his eyebrows.

"No sir." The temp nearly squeaked.

"Right well, I won't bother ordering stretchers then, has someone contacted the coroner?" He asked curiously. The others gazed at him blankly for a moment.

"D-Do you think that's really necessary sir?" The temp squeaked. Draco let out an indignant laugh.

"The last time Harry was this pissed I was in the hospital wing- I visited one of his victims just last week- he's still screaming." Draco said with a mild smile. "Call the coroner." He suggested before turning back to his paperwork flipping the page.

"Please!" A woman said suddenly falling to their knees beside him. "My son is up there!" She said her eyes wide and tear filled. "Please stop him!" She begged. Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, the only way Harry would stop right now is if someone managed to get Sirius Black back and sit him in front of Harry, even _I_ can't do anything, especially if our lord has given Harry permission." Draco explained starting to feel annoyed.

"Please! I'll give you all of my family fortune! Anything! You can enslave me if you want but please! Not my baby!" Draco glanced down at the woman considering the benefit. The D'Amato family _was_ wealthy…He sighed and flipped his notes shut.

"Come with me." He said reaching for his key. The woman sobbed and blubbered after him as he dragged her to the lifts. All Elite would be given the key to the dark lord's personal lift; Draco had only just gotten his. He dragged the woman inside the lifts and tucked his paperwork under his arm. "If I do manage to get him out you will sign over your entire family's wealth to me." Draco said idly. The woman nodded frantically and blubbered her thanks. "I want an oath that you will." Draco said holding out his arm. She immediately latched on and swore her oath the magic snapping into place just as the lift arrived in the office.

The screams were nearly unbearable to listen to but Draco shouldered on.

"Draco?" Lucius said once he noticed him. Harry blinked slowly and lifted his wand leaving the person on the ground whimpering pathetically.

"What is the meaning of this?" The dark lord said frowning slightly. Draco bowed deeply.

"Can I have one?" He said pointing to the terrified group of people. From where he was standing Draco could see at least three bodies that were already carelessly piled to the side. The dark lord shrugged slightly.

"Ask Harry, they're his now." Voldemort said amused. Harry cocked his head at Draco before seeming to see the woman behind him who was staring at them with wide terrified eyes. Harry snorted.

"What did she offer?" Harry asked kicking the one on the ground.

"Her family fortune." Draco said trying not to gag over the smell of the room. More than one of the victims had emptied their bowls it seemed and the scent of copper was heady in the air. "She offered to be my slave but, I don't really need one." Draco said with a shrug. Harry nodded briefly.

"Get me a room in your best hospital." Harry bargained. Draco nodded.

"It will have your name on a plaque on the wall." Draco agreed.

"The Elite will have their own wing in the hospital in two years." The dark lord reasoned from where he sat.

"Yes but if Sirius Black is out there it stands to reason that I may need a room before then." Harry said idly. The dark lord's expression darkened slightly.

"Very well." He said shortly. Harry nodded and turned to Draco. "Let me know when it's ready, I'll have a list of things that I'll want there to make it more comfortable." Harry said fiddling with his wand.

"Of course." Draco said with a nod before turning to the woman and kicking her slightly. Find your son then." He said mildly. Of course she didn't really have to move before a young man rushed towards her with a gasp of relief. Draco kicked them soundly to get them to shut up. "Sorry for interrupting Harry, sorry about Sirius." Draco said concerned. Harry nodded.

"Bye Draco." Harry said before turning back to the man groaning on the ground. Draco winced as the screams started up again before turning and bowing slightly at the dark lord and his father before kicking the two huddled and horrified figures as he made his way to the lift.

"I'll expect a letter confirming the transfer by nightfall." He said mildly as the mother and son slobbered against each other disgustingly. "If I don't receive it then both of you will die." He said coldly.

"Yes, yes of course!" The woman said nodding frantically. Draco smirked slightly as he climbed out of the lift and watched the two scurry away. He glanced at his watch and frowned, he was going to be late for his meeting if he didn't hurry…

#$% #$% #$%

Harry huffed as they stepped through the floo, he'd been in a perpetual sulk all week really, the fifteen- well fourteen considering that Draco had managed to save one, had only staved off the worst of Harry's bad mood. The fact that it took another two days for Hogwarts to be considered safe enough for him to return had only made things worse.

"Merlin Harry, I think you're starting to spend too much time with my godfather the way you're carrying on." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Quiet you." Harry snapped. "I've lost nearly a week of studying." Harry grumbled. "Not to mention my room is probably in shambles." He grumbled. Draco nodded patiently. Harry was like a drug addict when it came to his studying some times.

"Well, classes won't start again for another few days still you could always go bother uncle Sev." Draco said with a shrug.

"I don't know why he'll even bother trying to restart classes at this point, summer break is just a week after classes start back up, no one ever pays attention the week before holiday." Harry sulked. Draco frowned. Harry usually didn't sulk; Harry was calm and cool and _never_ acted his age.

"You're scared aren't you?" Draco said softly. Harry froze his entire body going rigid. Draco felt his heart squeeze and impulsively he leaned forward and hugged Harry tightly. "We'll get him Harry." He tried to assure. "The dark lord saw to it personally that your room was made safe." Draco said hoping to somehow make Harry feel better. Harry let out a sigh and seemed to fall boneless in his arms.

"I won't feel safe until I feel his heart stop in my hand." Harry said bitterly. Draco nodded and sighed.

"You're going to go back to training like a mad man aren't you?" Draco said dryly. He felt Harry smile slightly as he pulled away.

"Of course." Harry said with a mock sneer. "Classes don't start for a few days, between training and my apprenticeship I should be able to occupy myself." Harry said with a sniff.

"Ooooor." Draco said with a wicked smirk. Harry glanced at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Oooor?" He prodded. Draco tilted his head back and forth in consideration.

"Oooor it's fashion week in Paris." Draco blurted smirking slightly. Harry stared at him for a long moment.

"I get the feeling that there is something I'm missing." Harry said with a nod. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know you want to go." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Have you met the man that calls himself my father?" Harry said tilting his head to the side. "He's the dark lord if you haven't noticed; it wouldn't be like skipping out on mother." Harry said pointedly.

"Oi, it worked didn't it!" Draco defended. Oh yes it had worked spectacularly well- until Harry and Draco realized that Lucius was also in Paris on business.

"I refuse to put velum in the dark lord's tea." Harry said point blank.

"I'm not actually sure that would work any way." Draco said thoughtfully.

"If it could knock the infamous Black sisters out for the better part of eight hours…" Harry said tilting his head to the side. "I'm still not risking it." He said shaking his head.

"But you know you want to go- the hem line on your robes can't be let out any more than it already has been." Draco noted. Harry frowned. Draco smirked, Harry secretly was every bit the fashion diva that Draco was, he simply wasn't as open about it. He could see the cogs in Harry's head turning though, the longing in his eyes. A week of high fashion might be just what Harry needed to get out of this gutter he'd landed himself in.

"I do…" Harry said reluctantly. "But if we're going to do this it will take more than just potions." He said frowning.

"Or you could simply ask me." Came a dry voice.

"Or we could just ask him." Harry said before paling as he realized just who it was had been listening in on their conversation. "Did you just come out of the _wall_?" Harry said turning around to prod at the wall the dark lord had just stepped out from.

"Did you just consent to going behind my back?" The dark lord challenged catching his attention. Harry swallowed thickly as he looked up at un-amused red eyes.

"It was just a harmless thought…a bit of plotting is all." Harry said wincing.

"Obviously since you were plotting in a very public hall." The dark lord excused with a wave of his hand. Harry smirked slightly.

"What better way to gain your immediate attention?" He said his smirk turning to a grin as the dark lord realized that he'd been played. The dark lord sneered slightly his hands behind his back as he glared down at him.

"Fashion week." The dark lord said dryly. Harry flushed guiltily.

"If I can't just say no." Harry said turning his face away dejectedly. He really didn't want to be teased about it, it wasn't his fault he liked these things.

"All that and you intend to give up so quickly?" The dark lord said narrowing his eyes. Harry shrank slightly under his gaze.

"It's not really…well _manly_ is it?" Harry said flushing. "I'm one of the Elite…I shouldn't like these things." He said feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"I don't recall ever requiring that my Elite be 'manly' Bella's child." The dark lord said calmly, coolly. It was scary; the dark lord was like this more and more often these days, cold calm, a breath away from striking. "I don't recall ever judging _you_ based on your _manliness_." The dark lord said his tone clipped.

"But you said it was all unnecessary frippery." Harry said referring to the _one_ time Harry had gone shopping with the man. It had been a nightmare; Voldemort had little to no taste in clothing and didn't seem to give a damn about the rare set of gloves Harry had found. The dark lord rolled his eyes lazily.

"Simply because _I_ don't care doesn't mean that I forbid it." He said waving his hand lazily. Harry stared at him for a long moment.

"So…it doesn't bother you?" Harry said curiously.

"No." The dark lord said shortly. "So there is no reason for you to go behind my back and run off to Paris." The dark lord said dryly. Harry's face fell.

"So I can't go then?" Harry said frowning. The dark lord took a deep breath and appeared to be praying for patience.

"You have yet to ask you infuriating boy." The dark lord said coldly. Harry stared hard at him wondering if he was being put up for some sort of joke, he had the feeling that the dark lord could pull the rug out from under his feet at any moment.

"Could Draco and I go to fashion week in Paris please?" He said feeling distinctly like a two year old. A small smile stretched across the dark lord's lips then and Harry ducked his head expecting a 'no' from the man just for bothering him.

"Lucius is already making the arrangements." The dark lord said smirking. Harry stared at him in shock for a good five minutes before his brain caught up with him.

"You were going to send us all along weren't you?" He said snorting.

"Lucius suggested that it might be a good idea for the two of you to go away for a while, it was also going to be an apology on my part for breaking my promise to you." The dark lord said quirking an eyebrow at him pointedly. Harry winced slightly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said defeated.

"I expected it." The dark lord said with a wave of his hand.

"You did?" Harry said curiously.

"I might not understand emotions Harry but I make it a habit of mine to understand what moves my people will make next." The dark lord said with a cocky smirk.

"Then, if you don't mind my asking my lord, why did we have to return to Hogwarts?" Draco asked curiously.

"To separate the two of you from Lucius so he won't suspect anything." He said holding out a card to Harry.

"Suspect anything? What-" Harry's fingers grasped the card and with a whirl he was gone. Draco stared at the spot Harry had just left before turning his gaze to the dark lord.

"I won't be going to fashion week will I?" He said dryly.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with gaining a fortune and leaving Harry with a hospital room? Really Harry spoils you too much." The dark lord said smirking. "Besides, Harry and Lucius need some time alone that is outside of work." The dark lord said with a lift of his chin. Draco sighed and resigned himself to what would likely be a week of working on the medical project and training.

#$#%$^#$%^#$%

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**First love is always a bitch...**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 21

Harry landed with a start and nearly keeled over before he could gather his footing. He stared blankly at the enormous main hall to what he suspected was a hotel. Very quickly things began to fall into place. He took a deep breath to hold in his temper before turning to the envelope that had been his portkey.

"It will likely say what mine says." Lucius Malfoy said dryly his presence startling Harry. "You've been given a Gringotts exchange card with this month's earnings from the star fire diamond mines in Norway. I can tell you with great confidence that the amount of money that makes up could buy all of France if you so wanted." Lucius said leaning heavily on his cane. It took a moment for Harry to pull away from the thought that he and Lucius Malfoy would be _alone_ for an entire week- and then the following thought that Lucius looked as beautiful as Harry always found him- before he finally understood what Lucius was telling him. He smirked faintly as he peeked into the envelope and saw the card in question a thin bit of plastic with odd sort of numbers and his name along the side of it.

"There has to be a catch." He said suspiciously. Lucius snorted slightly and flicked his hair behind his shoulder casually sending a waft of his cologne to Harry who wondered if this was secretly some sort of torture.

"You are not allowed to study, train or work for this entire week, if you attempt to do so I am to confiscate your watch and or hex you into next week." Lucius said smirking. Harry felt his heart jerk- Lucius Malfoy hexing him into next week didn't sound like half a bad idea when the man drawled it like that- wait…no studying?

"I'll go mad." He breathed. Lucius snorted.

"Its fashion week in Paris Harry, I doubt you'll even have the _time_ to miss your books, which reminds me, we really do need to check in if we are to arrive for our lunch reservations on time." Lucius said straightening up as he slowly but steadily made his way to the main desk. Harry's head spun and he took a moment to make sense of the fact that he'd been tricked and Lucius had no idea that Draco was in his mind at least supposed to come on this trip. Harry sighed and shook his head looking over the note the dark lord had sent him.

No studying.

No training.

Have fun.

I'm sorry.

The letter of course was a bit longer then that and more than a bit smug but Harry couldn't really find it in his heart to be angry with the man. The dark lord was really trying, he wasn't the conventional parent of course, but he pretended he cared for Harry's sake and that mattered a great deal. Harry glanced up and watched Lucius lean against the desk casually as he read something over scowling slightly his mouth turned downward into a frown. Harry allowed his eyes to trace the lean body and he felt himself flush slightly.

He'd always admired Lucius, the man's strength, his courage, the grace and prowess in which he owned simply _everything_ he touched. Lucius Malfoy was someone Harry had secretly idolized all of his life now though- now it was a bit more then that wasn't it? Harry cursed his hormones and forced himself to look away. Lucius Malfoy was beautiful in so many ways and Harry- well Harry was a young man for Merlins sake! Secretly he cursed his libido and said a prayer of thanks to the witch that had created a spell to hide erections- though why a _witch_ was the one to create the spell…

"Harry?" Lucius called lightly. Harry inwardly cursed Lucius Malfoy and his gorgeous voice before making his way towards the desk. "It seems our lord was worried for your safety, he's requested that we share a suite, we will of course have separate bedrooms." Lucius said with a sharp glare at the man behind the desk. "However staying in separate suites entirely will be impossible." The man sounded apologetic so Harry chose not to think that Lucius might have a problem sharing a suite with him.

"That's fine." Harry said with a shrug. Part of him knew that the dark lord was playing all sorts of cards in this game. He'd probably ordered a suite with one room and one bed too if Lucius' expression earlier was anything to go by. Harry was certain he would have died of mortification if Lucius hadn't demanded two rooms. The very thought of sharing a _suite_ with the man was enough to send his mind into overdrive. Merlin he hated being young some times.

"Here is your key." Lucius said handing him a plastic card. Harry slipped it into the envelope with the other and put it back into his pocket. Lucius watched him for a moment before smirking. "You don't own a wallet do you?" He said quirking an eyebrow at him. Harry scowled.

"What the devil is a 'wallet' anyway? I'm a wizard, I carry a purse." He said pulling out the small velvet bag as though to punctuate his words. Lucius snorted slightly.

"Yes well, this hotel is for both muggle and wizarding clientele Harry, in fact most of Paris is muggle. You might not have gotten past the hotel doors the last time you were here however this time you will and you will find that muggles carry around a great deal of little plastic cards like these." He said holding up his own two cards. "So instead of carrying a coin purse, they carry wallets like this." He said holding up a slim folded bit of leather. Harry watched in fascination as Lucius opened the wallet and tucked the two cards into two empty slots in the wallet.

"Is that parchment?" He asked reaching for the thin strips of paper he could see in the back. Lucius chuckled slightly.

"These are muggle notes, currency of the paper variety, we'll have to pull some out for you as well, some of the little vendors don't take card." Lucius said holding up one of the notes so that Harry could examine it.

"Fascinating." Harry said holding the bill up to the light so he could see it better his sharp eyes taking in the little details. Lucius chuckled and took the note back tucking it into his wallet and folding it shut before slipping it into the inner pocket of his robes.

"Lunch Harry." Lucius said smirking a bit. Harry blinked and frowned glancing at his robes. He was wearing a set of nice robes but they were his Elite robes and the large E was plain for anyone who wanted to see. "No worries Harry I can guarantee that everything you buy here will eventually have the Elite crest on it anyway." Lucius said waving his hand idly. Harry quirked his eyebrows before following Lucius as the man turned sharply and started to stride away only to slow slightly a grimace on his face. Harry took no visible notice of it and instead looked around him casually.

"Does he want me to be seen more now?" Harry asked curiously. "He didn't simply send me to the most popular event of the season bearing the Elite crest and standing by your side for no reason." Harry explained dryly.

"You spend too much time with him Harry; you're beginning to think like him." Lucius said his pace relaxed beside Harry.

"Yes well that was the point I think." Harry said smirking. "The terrifying thought is that what takes us nearly twenty minutes to uncover all his secret little side plans and hidden intentions- he discovered it all within the span of a few minutes- five at the most." Harry said mildly.

"You sound as though you've timed him." Lucius said his smirk growing. Harry felt his cheeks flush slightly.

"I have." He said dryly causing Lucius to chuckle tightly as he nodded at the door man and stepped into the floo room with Harry close behind.

"I'm afraid I don't like the idea of you and I separating to go through the floo." Lucius said slightly uncomfortably. Harry felt his heart thud violently against his ribcage as he grabbed hold of some floo powder and stepped into the grate his breath hitching when Lucius followed after and wound an arm around his shoulders. Harry was just barely able to drop his handful when the man dropped his but his blood was rushing in his ears so loudly that he didn't hear their destination before suddenly they were speeding away. Lucius' arm tightened around him as they whirled and Harry inhaled the scent of the man's cologne leaning against him the moment brief but comfortable in a way Harry didn't know it could be. When they stepped out of the grate though Harry was loath to pull away and he smiled wryly to himself when he pulled away and felt suddenly very cold.

"Ah, Lord Malfoy." A tall dark haired man in a suit greeted them in French a genial smile on his face. "And this is…?" The man trailed off his eyes quick to note the various details of Harry's uniformed outfit and the various rings and adornments that noted him as Lord of the Lestrange household.

"The dark lord's Elite Jean, surely you recognize the face of my lord's shadow?" Lucius drawled silkily an underlying threat in his voice as he handed his cloak to the young man that appeared with a bow.

"Ah yes of course! The dark heir Lord Lestrange, forgive me!" The man said bowing deeply his stance suddenly slightly tense. Harry inclined his head curiously and handed the boy his cloak as well slipping his envelope into the pocket of his trousers. "Right this way please gentlemen." The man said with a bow. Harry glanced at Lucius whose eyes were already scanning the room as they stepped past the walls and into the enormous dining hall. Harry cast the room a casual glance taking mental notes of familiar lords, ladies, dignitaries and other important people as they were led to a table set for two. Harry noted that Lucius took a moment longer in seating himself and wondered silently if the man should be out of his wheelchair at all. He knew from experience though what it was like to be trapped by his physical state and decided to simply keep a silent eye on Lucius.

"-specialty of the day is the grilled salmon with artichoke sauce and white asparagus." Harry tuned back into the waiter's comments briefly before turning his attention to his menu and scanning it idly. Out of habit perhaps Harry accidentally slipped into French when he addressed Lucius.

"The wine selection here is fantastic." He said distractedly.

"I was unaware that you spoke French." Lucius said in return his eyebrows climbing his forehead. "Flawlessly at that." Lucius complimented. Harry glanced up startled for a moment and unaware that he'd even spoken French.

"I'm Elite; I speak forty-two different languages fluently." Harry said as an answer to the unasked question. Secretly he'd always been rather proud of that fact; aside from Bella he hadn't really gotten the chance to use it- though he did a few times when working with the dark lord. Most of the time though he was required to keep quiet and simply observe.

"Draco doesn't really stand a chance against you does he?" Lucius said idly his mile somewhat stiff.

"Draco has an entirely different skill set then I do, that doesn't mean that he's any less capable than I am." Harry said swiftly coming to Draco's defense before fluidly ordering his meal. Lucius watched him for a moment longer before ordering his own meal and choosing wine for the both of them.

"Do you really see it that way or are you simply being protective?" Lucius asked with a knowing smirk. Harry frowned as he unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap.

"Draco works better with goblins than I do, he's also better at curse breaking and ward building than I am. He has a natural talent in potions whereas I have to work hard; he also has a mind for business whereas I have a mind for strategy and social dances. I expect that Draco has many talents that are simply untapped as of yet. The only thing Draco has ever been _lacking_ in was his drive, his ambition. He is enormously talented however he sees no reason to build on that talent unless he's given a reason." Harry said idly his mind working fast to ensure that he continued the conversation smoothly in French.

"Draco…has decided to go to Asia over the summer." Lucius said at length. Harry could tell that Lucius wasn't really meaning to open up to Harry and a secret part of him was proud that Lucius trusted him enough to do so. He leaned back as their salads were served and their wine opened and set in a bucket of ice to breath. He waited until the waiter's had left before speaking again.

"Does it bother you more that he's becoming independent or that he's going to be far away?" Harry asked as he took a bite. Silver eyes were sharp as they lifted and Harry smiled guiltily as he took a few more bites allowing the man time to mull over what he'd said.

"It- it bothers you too doesn't it?" Lucius said a faint smile curling across his lips.

"He's growing up." Harry said mildly. "He's going to become independent and powerful and eventually he won't need us any more." Harry said sadly. "For all my wishing that he would grow up I find that I want nothing more than to return to the day when Draco was like a child to me. I'll miss the way he was, I already do to a certain degree." He said his voice tight. "But I'm proud of him, of his accomplishments and of the man he's becoming." Harry said fondly. For a while they simply sat in silence thinking about Draco and letting their minds wander while they ate.

"I never thanked you." Lucius said idly after a while. Lucius waited until the plates were cleared away and their main dish served before going on. "You were there for Draco when Narcissa died. You helped him through it while I-" his voice cut off.

"You ran." Harry supplied without judgment. "I'll have you know I was furious at you." Harry said his lips twitching slightly. Lucius let out a harsh half laugh.

"Are you always this abrupt?" Lucius said raising his eyebrows. Harry smirked.

"Mostly, but only when I know it's needed." Harry said pointedly. Lucius threw his head back and laughed for a moment his eyes glittering with mirth when he turned them back to Harry who sipped his wine idly and took the opportunity to take a bit of his food.

"Very well, I'll be humbled, I know I deserve it. You were as they say 'the better man' in the situation." Lucius said relaxing slightly though there was sadness deep in his eyes just behind the amusement. "I didn't know what to do with Draco he was like a stranger to me- a stranger that reminded me of what I'd lost. Narcissa was always the one to delegate between us, she glued us together and without her we were as good as two strangers living in the same house." Lucius admitted eventually.

"Draco was a mess." Harry said when it was clear that Lucius wasn't going to continue. "I don't _do_ emotions the way I think Draco might have needed, I helped where I could but I was a mess too." He admitted wryly. Lucius watched him for a moment his fork hovering over his plate.

"I treated you like a child then, I had no idea that you were so mature, I couldn't see past my own nose to understand that you hadn't been a little boy- perhaps you never had been. Living in that house…I turned a blind eye to it because Narcissa said that it wasn't our place but I know better now. I can only imagine what it must have been like." He said his lips drawn into a thin line. Harry smiled faintly as he ate.

"Do you still think of me as a child? Or am I simply some troubled teenager that you feel the need to make up to?" Harry asked feeling oddly stung by the prospect. Lucius frowned a bit seeming slightly offended by that.

"As you are so fond of reminding me you have no need for my pity Harry." Lucius said striking the core of the problem with swift ease. "And I don't think I could ever think of you as a child, if anything I have a hard time seeing you as a young man rather than a seasoned adult." Lucius admitted with a frown. Harry relaxed a bit and took another bite allowing Lucius to mull over his confusing thoughts. Harry hadn't meant to get into such a serious discussion on their first day out- actually now that he thought about it the atmosphere for all that it was light and airy…it was almost romantic. He narrowed his eyes as his gaze landed on the candle in the center of the table.

Merlin, the dark lord was pulling out all the stops wasn't he?

Harry snorted inwardly.

"So, where will we go once lunch is over?" He said glancing up at Lucius who was staring at the candle thoughtfully. Harry wondered if Lucius was actually beginning to understand part of the point to all this was. He had to tread carefully now, he couldn't put any pressure on the man, he knew from experience that Lucius would run at the first sight of it.

"There is a fashion show I have tickets for." Lucius said seeming to snap out of his daze. "However that isn't until later, I assumed you might like to do some shopping." Lucius said casually. Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I don't want to be dragging you around all day, if you have somewhere you'd like to go then we should go." Harry said with a shrug before smirking. "Besides." He said pulling out his pocket watch. "We have all the time in the world." He said smirking. Lucius' gaze lit on the watch and his lips twitched upwards.

"He never did say that you couldn't use the time turner did he?" Lucius said amused.

"I'm afraid he left that part out of his manipulations." Harry said with a careless shrug.

"He certainly did didn't he?" Lucius said happily.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

After lunch and two hours of shopping Harry insisted that they do a full spa treatment. He knew from experience that Lucius had really pushed it while they'd been shopping. But then, they'd both been rather excited by the quality fabrics and the various cuts and time had not really been important until Harry noticed that Lucius was looking pale. Four hours later their skin tingling, their hair shining, their nails properly trimmed and their body's lax from massage and stretching and soaking in hot springs, they returned to their rooms. Harry almost didn't want to go to the fashion show but he knew that it would be fantastic so he and Lucius dressed and Harry was treated to the pleasure of the man's arm around him as he used the time turner and went back to catch the show. Harry had been rather surprised at how much Lucius knew about high fashion and both of them had happily traded comments and opinions back and forth as the show carried on.

"Excuse me!" Harry startled by the voice that rang through the air as they stood from their seats and slipped their cloaks on. A boy who appeared to be a year older than Harry rushed up to him completely bypassing Lucius. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice you. I'm Nicolas Altukov I'm one of the photographers today. Are you a model by any chance?" The boy said his cheeks flush from the cold his brown eyes bright with fervor. In a way the boy looked a bit like Harry expected the dark lord would have looked at that age.

"No." Harry said shaking his head and offering the boy a slight smile in thanks for the compliment.

"But you must be! Someone as beautiful as you? I could swear I've seen you in a picture before." Nicholas said insistently.

"If you do not know who he is then you should not know who he is, now if you'll step away…" Lucius said his voice sharp. Harry stiffened wondering if this person was somehow a threat. The boy scowled up at Lucius and sneered slightly.

"Oh do bugger off, you're far too old for him." Harry felt his face pale and his heart squeeze. Rage rippled through him and he set a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You will regret ever having insulted him." Harry said coldly as he set the curse. "Lucius." Harry said shortly before grasping Lucius' arm and guiding him out of the hall. Seconds later a scream tore through the air and Harry felt his temper die a bit.

"What did you do to him?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Burning curse, it will make him burn from the inside out- the muggles call it 'spontaneous combustion' I think." Harry said mildly.

"A bit much don't you think, he was only flirting with you?" Lucius said glancing back as people began to scream and run away in horror. Harry frowned.

"He was flirting with me?" Harry said startled before shaking his head. "Still, he shouldn't have insulted you." Harry said with a shrug before moving to one of the ice cream stands and ordering a cone.

"You had no idea that he was flirting with you?" Lucius said sounding as though he couldn't believe it. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco's already convinced I'm the most oblivious person in the world, he's the one that has to explain those odd little letters to me?" Harry said shaking his head as he accepted his ice cream and began to walk casually.

"Letters?" Lucius said raising his eyebrows.

"The first time I got one it said 'I give you my heart' I thought it was literal, it seemed a bit extreme for loyalty though so before I went to the girl and cut out her heart I ran it past Draco…it was a good thing I did." He said smiling slightly in memory.

"You had no idea?" Lucius said sounding completely amused. Harry hummed slightly.

"It wasn't very creative, and honestly given the life I've lead someone offering up their heart in sacrifice sounds completely normal." Harry said with a shrug. "Besides it wasn't very creative at all- I give you my heart-pfft!" he snorted taking another bite of ice cream as he watched the muggles go by.

"Oh come now give the girl a break she probably had no idea what to say, can you imagine how terrified she would have been to write that letter?" Lucius said amused. Harry snorted.

"She would have been more terrified if she knew I'd misinterpreted it." Harry said with a shrug. Lucius let out a laugh.

"Really Harry! Go on then imagine for a moment that you were in the girl's shoes, you love someone very dearly, you love them from a far and maybe you know that you probably don't have a chance, what would you have said?" Lucius asked stopping to buy a bag of roasted nuts from a vender. Harry watched Lucius for a moment before looking away. What the hell, why not? He said in his mind.

"I would tell them that I admire them." Harry said softly as they continued to walk. "I would tell them that I wanted to see more of who they were, the good and the bad and I would tell them that I would love them regardless. I don't believe in spouting poetry and using fake words for something as honest as the heart can be if you'll be bothered to listen to it. When you love someone it hurts but its beautiful and frightening, and the power of it makes us do stupid things some times but in some ways I believe it can make a person stronger. Maybe it's just me but I see it as something that stands the test of time, something that survives even when the world comes crashing down around you. I don't think I would write a letter Lucius," Harry said meeting silver eyes. "I think I would tell them in person." Harry said with a soft bitter smile. He turned his eyes away before Lucius' gaze became too heavy for him to bear. Harry's gaze landed on something and he watched it for a few moments puzzled by it before he finally gathered the courage to speak. "What is that?" He said pointing towards the park where a large round building seemed to be turning round and round playing loud music.

"A carousel." Lucius said distantly. Harry watched the children cling onto the fake horses as they lifted and fell slowly.

"Odd." Harry said curiously. "Muggles are so very odd." He said with a nod. "Wallets and spinning houses…what will they come up with next?" Harry mused. Loud music blared through the air and Harry reacted reaching for his blade only to blink at the parade of people that were climbing through the crowds wearing odd costumes and paint on their faces.

"COME ONE COME ALL! THE CIRCUS OF DELIGHTS WILL HAVE YOUR HEART TONIGHT! SEE THE BEAUTIFUL ADELE AND HER TERRIFYING TIGER-" Harry tilted his head to the side curiously.

"A circus?" He said confused. "Lucius can we go?" Harry asked glancing up at the man. Lucius was staring down at him thoughtfully again and Harry resisted the urge to shift. "Lucius?" He said curiously.

"Yes." Lucius said blinking before glancing at the funny looking men. "Of course, we have the time turner after all." Lucius said with a nod. Harry nodded and Lucius led him towards the group asking about shows and seeing to a pair of tickets for them while Harry gazed curiously at the parade of people taking in the sheer madness of it all. Sharp blue eyes caught his and Harry was drawn in by the beautiful white tiger with black stripes and cold brilliant blue eyes. The tiger was prowling in its cage growling lowly and letting out threatening rumbling growls as it passed. It set it's sights on Harry after a moment and sat down it's tail curling around it's legs. Harry smiled a bit and cocked his head to his side, to his great surprise and delight the tiger let out a small sound and did the same. Harry grinned slightly only to frown as the parade began to move again taking the tiger away. The tiger let out a yowl of protest and pressed its face to the bars and Harry frowned in annoyance.

"Lucius." Harry said frowning slightly as the caravan moved away and Lucius approached tickets in hand. "I think that tiger liked me." Harry said frowning slightly in curiosity. Lucius rose both eyebrows and glanced at the moving parade.

"You'll see her tonight, the show is at six." Lucius said holding up the tickets. Harry nodded distractedly.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling faintly. "Do you have anywhere you want to go?" He asked as they strolled through the park.

"There may be a museum that I'd like to see, but I think both of us could use some rest." Lucius said sounding distracted. Harry glanced at him in mild concern. Lucius didn't _look_ pale but…

"That's true, don't tell father but my legs always get achy in the cold, it feels like their broken all over again some times." Harry said stretching his legs slightly for emphasis.

"I won't tell unless he asks." Lucius said mildly. "To the hotel then?" Lucius said already guiding them to the nearest apparation point. Harry smiled a bit when Lucius didn't hesitate to wind an arm around him this time even though he didn't technically _need_ to be apparated. Lucius didn't need to know that though, so Harry kept quiet and held his breath as they apparated inside the Floo room of the hotel. Lucius was oddly quiet as they made their way to their suit and Harry was curious wondering what could be going on in Lucius' mind. He didn't ask though, Lucius didn't seem distressed though he supposed that could just be a front. So they rode in companionable silence until they reached their floor the smell of clean cotton and some floral scent wafting through the air as they stepped into the hallway and down a ways to their suite. Lucius opened the door for them and Harry stepped through gladly immediately casting a spell to unlace his shoes before making his way to his room.

"Harry." Lucius startled him and Harry nearly let out a shout. The man was standing in the doorway his gaze distant his lips turned down into a frown. "I don't think I'm ready to hear what it is you have to say." He said softly. Harry felt his heart stick in his throat. Of course…Lucius wasn't thick; he would have seen this coming at him from miles away. If Harry wasn't careful he'd lose the man completely.

"Then I won't say it." Harry said pulling off his shoes. "What ever it is." He said smiling slightly, leaving the man space, letting him pull back and pretend that there was nothing there. Lucius nodded slowly.

"We've been invited to several parties." Lucius said handing him a stack of envelopes. Harry nodded and made a show of looking them over.

"I suppose our summer assignment will begin earlier than anticipated." Harry said smiling slightly as he caught sight of some very familiar names.

"If we make our first appearance now then by the time summer arrives people will be more than anxious to see us again." Lucius said falling into their rhythm of politics and work easily.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Harry mused softly. "Oh look Jessica's engaged, I haven't seen her since we were eight." Harry said glancing at the invitation. He smiled before settling the stack and holding it out to Lucius. "But for now a long nap, I'm quite exhausted." Harry said smiling slightly. Lucius gazed at him for a moment longer before nodding and turning striding out of the room and closing the door with a quiet click. Harry stared at the door for a long moment before the tears started coming. He turned into his pillow feeling more than pathetic as he let the wet salty tears overwhelm him.

#$#%$^#$%^#$%

(Don't hate Lucius he doesn't like little boys is all!)

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**Weeee one more chapter after this and then on to the second book! It's been a long journey for all of us but many changes are on the horizon! Ah and again, I know you are all impatient for the romance to finally happen but again, Harry is only thirteen and Lucius is a grown man who doesn't like little boys, don't worry, about midway through the second book- which is loooong- the romance will ensue. Oh my dear readers you are going to enjoy the second book...wars and death and blood...Harry grows up- did I mention the Vampires? Yes vampires and mystery- I had fun writing it so I know that if you've stuck around this long you'll enjoy it, things get kind of slow here but they speed up again, get through the droll but necessary filler parts and you'll be treated with twists and turns that'll make your head spin- trust me I'm a slytherin *winks***

**As a side note, I'm looking for some cover art to replace the photo that I used for this book, if you'r interested send me a photo and I'll see if I like it- Love you all! **

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 22

Despite his own private mortification Harry in his usual fashion was able to bounce back within the hour. But he was the dark lord's heir, one of the Elite and there wasn't anything in the world that should be able to knock him off his feet. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment. His clothes were top of the line, some of the most beautiful he'd ever seen before- but he found them lacking right then and it took him a long moment to understand why. With a disgusted grimace he changed his clothes slipping into the clothes that he'd grown comfortable wearing, pulling on the thick protective fabrics of the Elite robes. He was only satisfied when he slipped his cloak on and the familiar E sat on his arm like a shield.

"You aren't going to wear you're new clothes?" Lucius said stepping out of his rooms. Harry felt his mouth go dry and even with all the training he'd had he couldn't help but stare. Lucius was so beautiful and Harry didn't stand a chance.

"I'm one of the Elite I should wear the crest always." Harry said pulling his eyes away. This was dangerous. He had always known it was dangerous but it seemed even more foolish and dangerous then ever before. He felt a jolt of phantom pain from his leg and was reminded who he was. He'd become complacent he'd trusted too easily and if he wasn't careful he was going to get hurt.

"Harry?" Lucius said. Something must have shown, too dangerous, it was so easy to let his guard down around Lucius, it was so easy to trust the man.

"Where would you like to go first?" Harry asked pulling out his pocket watch. He looked at it for a moment and felt a brief pang. He missed the dark lord he realized. Technically it had only been a day, but so much had happened in that one day.

"Well I suppose the circus should be last, we have several parties that we should be seen at and it wouldn't do for us to smell like stale popcorn and animals." Lucius said cautiously Harry nodded. "Back an hour and a half." Lucius said with a nod. Harry made the necessary adjustments to the pocket watch and grabbed Lucius' wrist.

"But for now a long nap, I'm quite exhausted." Harry stiffened only slightly at the sound of his own voice. Lucius' earlier self turned away from Harry's door and Harry felt himself pale as the two Lucius' met. His Lucius, from a later time had an expectant look on his face and Harry glanced between them wondering why just like the other Lucius.

He stiffened when the sound of sniffling that seemed to echo through the room from his bedroom. The other Lucius turned to the door in shock and Harry felt sick when his Lucius from his time turned to him eyes glittering with regret and something unreadable.

"Oh well done." He hissed furiously. "Humiliate me further!" He ground out before striding towards the door and leaving both Lucius' behind. He felt ill, physically ill. He'd always been able to keep himself in check, he'd _always_ hidden what he felt so why was it so hard now?

"Harry!" Lucius called out to him. Harry felt himself go cold, felt his arms and legs relax as the tension washed out of them. His pace turned steady and when his gaze turned to Lucius the man flinched visibly.

"It doesn't matter." He said numbly. "_You_ don't matter." He said with a cold sneer. "It was stupid from the start; I know that, I've _always_ known that it was useless. Still, you didn't have to be cruel Lucius." He said turning his back on Lucius and continuing down the hall. "We have work to do." He said easily.

And just like that the conversation was over.

For Harry at least.

He became cold, reverted to being the heir of the dark lord, cold, deadly, and awe inspiring to those who had not yet met him.

"Oh! By my stars it's Harry Potter! Oh my dear boy!" Harry smiled thinly as Lucius' arm prevented him from being _hugged_ again. The pity in everyone's eyes stung deeply. The dark lord might have thought it a grand idea to smear Harry's name all over the world after the first incident with Sirius but Harry rather resented it. Still there was a card to be played here.

"Madam, thank you for inviting me to your home." Large doleful green eyes- check, slight pouting on full lips- check, soft adorable boyish looks- check. Creeping Lucius out by actually acting his age for once? Double check. And so very worth it. Thirteen was an attractive age to people like this- the age where most children were learning to be adults, the age where their vulnerabilities could easily be seen before they are trained to be hidden. For someone as important and influential as he was- well, there would be more people watching that much was certain.

#$% #$% #$%

"Sir…_that's_ the boy?" The tight voice asked voice stilted with disgust.

"Never underestimate a person by their appearances my dear boy." Sharp blue eyes said as bushy gray eyebrows rose. "Sometimes we must present ourselves as completely vulnerable, it does not in fact mean that we are." The man said turning and stroking his beard idly. "Harry Potter has more potential than you will ever guess and he's done something he shouldn't, something he doesn't remember."

"Sir?" Percy Weasley asked cautiously, most of the time he was sure he was working with an insane man. A powerful man to be sure, a dangerous man yes- but mad, so very clever and mad.

"Hush Percy." The man said lifting a small cylinder. "Tonight is not our night, sometimes we must take our medicine slowly for it to work." He said flicking the top open and pouring sand into the palm of his hand. "He is nearly innocent of his crimes as he is." The man said holding out his hand. "He must remember before he can properly pay for them." The old man inhaled deeply and uncurled his fingers before blowing out slowly watching as the sand drifted through the air before seeming to take on a life of their own and directing themselves towards the young man who was completely unaware as he inhaled them.

"We are done here Percy." The man said standing carefully.

Blue eyes stared coldly down at the young man as he suddenly began to choke.

"Fate has a way of catching up with us Harry Potter, you cannot ignore your destiny no matter how many times you play around with it." The man said coldly before turning and slipping away.

#$% #$% #$% #$

Harry gasped for breath, something was wrong something was very, very wrong! He could hear screams- her screams his mothers' screams, shadows memories- the dark lord- red eyes were mad. He was being lifted over her shoulder the motion was rough he was crying- James Potter was there-

'Run! Take Harry and run!' he was shouting. Harry was looking over his mother's shoulder; the dark lord's laughter was ringing in his ears.

'Avada Kedavra!'

Harry watched the green light collide with his father watched James' eyes grow empty as he fell. Then his mother had pulled him into his nursery- there were little things, things that were comforting things that he knew.

His mother was crying, why was she crying?

'Harry you are loved, so loved!' She was terrified, he could see it in her eyes but when that door opened the resolve was sure. The dark lord was bargaining for him telling her to move but she wouldn't she wouldn't ever move! And then she was screaming, she was dying, falling and the dark lord was standing over his cradle-

'Avada Kedavra'

_You are so loved Harry…so loved…_

"Harry!" Lucius was kneeling over him face pale as Harry gasped for air his mind whirring and trapped, something was wrong. Two…there were two memories but why? Which one was real? Was this an attack on his mind!? He knocked Lucius' hand away and felt himself shaking. He couldn't trust Lucius…why? What was wrong with Lucius? Lucius had always looked after him so why couldn't he be trusted? Harry stared at the man for a long moment feeling more vulnerable and frightened than he could ever remember being.

"I'm fine." He said forcing himself to be calm.

"Harry, you're bleeding." Lucius said his lips pressed into a thin line as he handed Harry a handkerchief. Harry blinked and scowled as he touched the cloth to his forehead where his scar had burst open and was bleeding. "Why does it do that?" Lucius said as he helped Harry stand. Harry paled as memories of Sirius resurfaced.

"I don't know." Harry said wincing as he stood. There was a general mutter and he realized quickly that he had been surrounded.

"Excuse me; it seems Harry isn't feeling very well, I believe we should return to our hotel." Lucius said immediately on crowd control.

"Oh my is that _blood_?!"

"Poor boy who could have done such a thing!"

"This is outrageous!"

Harry ignored the resulting cacophony as he was guided towards the front doors which suddenly burst open and six death eaters slipped inside three on either side of the doors. A chill fell through the room as the dark lord entered wand ready and eyes flashing. For a moment for a brief moment Harry felt a thrill of fear, of real terror as he remembered his mother's screams.

"My lord." Lucius said bowing deeply. The dark lord could care less about him though his gaze was on Harry.

"You were attacked." The dark lord said. Harry frowned.

"I don't-" He shook his head in confusion.

"I didn't detect any form of attack my lord." Lucius said shaking his head. "However," Lucius paused his grey eyes moving to the locket the dark lord always wore. "-his scar is bleeding." Red eyes sharpened further and in three quick strides he was tilting Harry's head up carefully pulling the cloth away.

"Oh Bella's child…that scar is your primary defense, someone tried to get into your mind didn't they?" He said softly. Harry swallowed and shuddered.

"I don't know." He said feeling oddly small and frightened. The dark lord moved and pulled his cloak off suddenly before swinging it over Harry's shoulders. Harry felt sick and oddly faint.

"Oh dear." The dark lord said before carefully lifting him up into his arms. "I will kill whoever did this to you." He said softly. Harry was already swimming in a soup of darkness though, feeling disoriented and unfocussed.

#$%#$%^ #$ #$%

Harry woke slowly his head pounding as though a herd of centaurs had trampled on it.

"Ugh! Ron- never letting you take me to a pub again!" He groused as he cracked his eyes open only to wince in agony. He blinked slowly and his heart thudded to an abrupt halt as he recognized the dark lord sitting beside his bed.

"Who is this Ron and since when do _you_ frequent pubs?" Harry blinked slowly his head pounding fiercely.

"My lord?" He said confused.

"You don't remember do you?" The dark lord said narrowing his eyes. "How…odd." He said frowning thoughtfully. Harry cradled his head in his hands for a moment before he was handed a headache drought. He drank it back without a thought and sighed as the pain slowly slipped away. There was a low rumbling sound and Harry gasped as something streaked through the air landing heavily on his bed. Harry stared up into icy cold blue eyes and felt his heart pound as the white tiger padded closer before leaning close and bumping its nose against Harry's cheek. Harry smiled slightly and felt oddly comforted by the creature. Carefully he lifted his hand and pet the tiger.

"There is a tiger in my bed." Harry said his voice slightly strained.

"Ah yes, that was Lucius." The dark lord said dryly a deep frown visible. Harry felt his smile drop and the tiger let out a low unhappy rumble before carefully settling down beside him one large paw protectively over his middle. "Lucius has upset you." The dark lord said narrowing his eyes. Harry smiled wryly.

"_I_ upset me." Harry said feeling a pang in his chest.

"Then why is Lucius trying to apologize to you by buying you a tiger?" The dark lord said pointedly. Harry paused his petting of the tiger in question.

"Is that what he's doing?" Harry said frowning.

"I'm almost certain of it now." The dark lord said dryly. Harry snorted.

"We had a small row…well, not even a row really. It doesn't matter though, I'd much rather know why I can't remember very much of whatever happened at the party last night." Harry said turning his gaze towards the dark lord and trying to hide his fear.

"I wish I knew." The dark lord said his expression hard and cold. "I've had three of the worlds best healers look you over and not a one of them could find anything wrong with you. Physically, there is nothing wrong with you." He said frowning. Harry felt his breath catch.

"I had…memories- not real memories that just came into my head." Harry said shaking his head. "I couldn't breathe and then I was there- reliving these memories, but they weren't mine." He said running his head in confusion.

"The healer did find one thing." The dark lord said fishing around in his pocket before pulling out a thin vial. Harry accepted it and stared at the contents for a moment.

"Sand?" Harry said curiously as he moved the vial shifting the yellowed sand slightly.

"A very rare kind of sand Bella's child, the kind that is used in time turners." The dark lord said softly.

"Why would someone use sand from a time turner to try to enter my mind?" Harry said confused.

"I have no clue." The dark lord said sounding darkly annoyed. "What sort of memories did you see?" He asked curiously as Harry handed back the vial.

"I saw…I saw memories of you murdering my parents, I was a year old and you killed them and my mum- Lily I mean, she begged you not to kill me." Harry frowned. "You were…mad…insane, I could see it in your eyes. You killed my father and then her and then you killed me- but none of that is possible." Harry said shaking his head slowly. "I'm alive…James is alive…and the death eaters didn't come for Lily until I was five." Harry said shaking his head.

"Rebels perhaps?" The dark lord said thoughtfully. "Perhaps they are trying something different- Sirius Black can't be very sane at this point, maybe he thinks that he can simply rewrite your memories, make you hate me so that you will join him." The dark lord said scowling. The tiger let out a low growl at this and lifted its head causing the dark lord to glance at it in amusement. "Really Bella's child what _did_ he do and why a tiger?" He asked curiously.

"He's a Malfoy, most people give you fruit baskets- he gives you tigers." Harry said tossing his hands up. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Well." The dark lord flicked his wand at the tiger who snarled slightly. "_she_ has already been scanned and tagged and I suppose having a tiger on your side would be enough to put off most enemies." He said smirking as he slipped his wand away. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" He asked curiously. The dark lord immediately looked completely innocent which was very telling indeed.

"Now why would I do anything to her? She'll be a perfectly lovely familiar." He said smiling thinly. Harry shook his head before petting the tiger who purred and shifted closer to him.

"You poor thing." He said compassionately. The tiger purred and pushed her face into his stomach.

"It's good to see you well again Bella's child." The dark lord said then. "When I first saw you last night…I was worried." The dark lord admitted. Harry felt his amusement fall away.

"It was strange not being able to trust my own mind." He said softly.

"I'll find who did this to you." The dark lord said his voice hot with anger and a sense of vengeance. Harry nodded slowly.

"I don't feel safe." He admitted softly. Immediately he regretted that he had, it was unlike him to admit something so easily. The dark lord stiffened and his eyes hardened.

"I'm taking you home; I will postpone your trips with Lucius into high society until next summer. The home I've prepared for us is ready now you can spend a few weeks in peace there, I have an extensive library that you can utilize and the gardens are beautiful." The dark lord said decidedly. Harry stared up at the man in shock and mild horror.

"You'll what!? But what about your plans? What about the international-"

"No Bella's child." The dark lord said his voice booking no argument. "You will stay somewhere safe and you will enjoy a peaceful summer. My original plans didn't have you in the political circle for at least another two years so there is plenty of time. You deserve peace." The dark lord said firmly. Harry stared at him for a moment longer before nodding slowly. He wasn't going to lie, a bit of peace sounded wonderful at the moment; it had been a very long time since he'd had any.

#$#%$^#$%^#$%

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

**I couldn't resist putting this up tonight and finishing the first book! YAAAAY This project was like a three year project I'll have you know...At any rate, on to book two, I might...just _might_ put up the first installment to the next book tomorrow but probably not, I will probably have to wait simply because I will be completely busy because it's a Monday and Monday's eat your soul and spit you back up on Tuesday before dragging you around and playing with you on Wednesday before tiring of you on Thursday so that at last, by Friday you are free, and so battered and weary you run to the local bar and drink to forget...lol I hate Mondays, can you tell? At any rate sometime this week book two will begin, I already have a cover image for it and the book it's self is written- a really long book in which our story deepens and our characters become men who must face reality and the cold hard truth. At the same time an old thorn rises up to twist into the dark lord's side as love and loyalty is tested, faith and friendship tried and the beginning of an even greater end approaches- have I teased you enough yet? Keep your eyes out for it! **

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 23

"And sooo…" Draco said pointing his spoon warily at the enormous tiger. "…my father bought you a tiger." He said nodding his head slowly. Harry took another bite of ice cream and absently pat the tiger who purred under his hand.

"Is it weird that she likes me?" Harry said rubbing her fur gently. Draco stared at him his mouth half open.

"Harry, you have a pet tiger and your worry is that it isn't normal that she _likes_ you." Draco said dryly. Harry smirked slightly.

"You know that's not what I mean." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well…you've always had an affinity for creatures, father's horse used to follow you around when we were kids remember? That horse hated _everyone_; she nearly kicked me in the face once." Draco said with a nod.

"Yeah but…isn't it weird? A tiger?" Harry said trying to get his point across.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird that you have a tiger, a bit terrifying too, but then I'm friends with _you_ and you aren't exactly safe either are you?" Draco said smirking slightly. Harry snorted.

"No I guess I'm not." Harry said taking another bite of ice cream. Draco snorted and for a moment there was a spoon war as they both tried to get the cherry from the bowl. Harry won of course.

"I'm going to miss you like hell." Draco admitted as he mournfully watched Harry eat.

"Work hard, harder than you ever have in your life." Harry encouraged. "This is a wonderful opportunity."

"Urgh! That's all my brain has been saying ever since I decided to go!" Draco said burying his face in his arms. Harry snorted.

"He's proud of you Draco." Harry said dropping the spoon back into the bowl. "Your father." Harry added when Draco turned a questioning gaze towards him. Harry watched as Draco's cheeks turned pink.

"Yes well, I suppose his useless son is finally amounting to something." Draco said shaking his head.

"He doesn't see you like that Draco stop being melodramatic. You're father loves you! Sure he was worried for you for a while not that he'd ever admit to it, but you've worked hard and it shows." Harry said frowning slightly. Did Draco really think that way about his father?

"Harry, I'll _never_ be as good as you are in anything I do, I can try as hard as I want but I'll always be second or third place and to my father I _should_ be first place always. When I'm not I'm just…well second best." Draco said with a shrug. Harry scowled.

"Draco I just realized." Harry said frowning. "It's your last day and you're spending it with me instead of your father." Harry said softly. "Has something happened?" Harry said suspiciously. Draco looked away and shrugged.

"You don't want to know." Draco said with a sigh. Harry frowned.

"I think I do, is he pulling away again? He could just be-"

"We had a row." Draco said throwing his spoon into the empty bowl. "My father…Merlin I hate being the one to tell you but I know you're stubborn Harry and you'll find out either way. My father has been…well, he's been seeing women!" Draco said his nostrils flaring.

Harry's spoon slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Oh." He said softly. Quickly and carefully he shut away all that those words made him feel before bending down and picking up his soon placing it carefully on the counter. "Well he's a grown man." Harry said dropping his eyes to the counter.

"Harry don't do that, for once just let go and tell me what you feel let me help!" Draco pleaded. Harry stood abruptly his chair squeaking across the tiles.

"I made that mistake with your father, now I have a tiger for my efforts." Harry snapped making Draco flinch. Harry sighed heavily and shook his head smiling despairingly. "It doesn't matter, I should have bloody known, I'm just a child in his eyes, no matter how adult I might _seem_ he can only see a boy." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco said sullenly. Harry shook his head.

"Don't leave things like this Draco, he's a grown man with needs and longings, he- I couldn't bear the thought of me becoming the reason the two of you fight-"

"NO!" Draco stormed suddenly slamming his fist on the counter. "I refuse to accept any of those gold stealing bimbos! None of them could match up to you Harry! They aren't _you _and they don't hold a candle to what my mother was-!"

"And what about your father hmm?" Harry said sharply. "Doesn't he deserve to be happy? Draco he's _tormented_ by your mother's death! He is strong, very brilliantly strong but he is human. If he is happy…if there is someone who he can love…" Harry's heart squeezed at the very thought. "Then he deserves that happiness." He ended his voice tight.

"And you don't?" Draco hissed. Harry let out a choked laugh.

"I'm just a child Draco, to anyone else he would be a complete pervert for even looking at me, I was stupid and I rushed in and did something utterly stupid. I'm nothing Draco, I'm his son's friend and someone the dark lord requires him to work with but to him I am _nothing_." Harry said his voice raw. He stared into Draco's eyes and watched as tears filled grey eyes and spilled over.

"It's not fair." Draco said quietly. Harry sighed and opened his arms unsurprised when Draco fit snugly against him and cried. "I won't accept anyone else, none of those women lifted a finger for me when mother died, none of _them_ made my father talk to me or took me in or manipulated people and sacrificed what you've sacrificed for me."

"Draco I'm your friend of course-"

"No!" Draco snapped. "You are more than just a friend, if I was just your friend you wouldn't have gone half as far as you have for me. You look out for me and my father without even thinking about it. No one else does that, they all want him for his money or his name or his connections, you don't! You make your own connections, you fight for the right to hold your head high every day and he doesn't give a damn and it makes me _sick_!" Draco hissed holding Harry close. Harry stared down at Draco in shock. He was…touched…truly touched, he'd never considered that Draco felt for him more than the usual closeness they shared.

"Draco…I…thank you." He said flushing slightly. Draco let out a watery chuckle.

"You never even thought about it, about sacrificing yourself for me, to you it was something you just _did_ but it's something you don't do for anyone else. Well maybe for the dark lord, but it's something that you do for the people you care about Harry. I'm just- I hate him right now because he's hurting you." Draco said holding him closer. Harry smiled slightly and felt something warm in his chest.

"I'll be fine Draco; I have all summer to get over him." Harry said softly.

"More than just the summer Bella's child." Draco gasped and pulled away wiping his eyes furiously to hide the fact that he'd been crying. Harry turned to the dark lord and frowned at the folder the man was holding.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry said cautiously.

"The man who attacked you in Hogwarts- his name was Rubius Hagrid, he was once the keeper of keys and grounds man at Hogwarts, a half giant that the late headmaster hired out of pity. Unfortunately this Hagrid fellow was keyed into the wards as staff which was why he was able to enter without setting off the wards. I've assigned a team to look at the wards at Hogwarts and what they've learned so far already is that the wards are filled with holes and made quite useless over the years. Yet I am told that the wards are stubborn and filled with booby traps left by Dumbledore, it will take a majority of the next year just to take them down completely and then there will be the issue of replacing them. I don't feel comfortable as a father sending you back to Hogwarts in its current state." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly as the dark lord handed him the folder. Harry cracked it open curiously.

"Durmstrang!" He said in shock. The dark lord nodded crisply.

"Draco will also be transferred for the year. As your friend he will be a target, however Durmstrang is handled by one of my death eaters Igor Karkaroff and a few of the professors are also my supporters, I've already visited the school and the wards are satisfactory." The dark lord said easily. Harry nodded slowly.

"What about my apprenticeship?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I have allowed Severus the use of a time turner, you and Severus will finish by the end of this summer- that is what I want you to focus on. I will allow you unlimited use of the time turner however understand that I am trusting you not to push yourself into maturing too early." The dark lord said his voice booking no argument. Harry nodded slowly.

"And my training with Rabastan?" Harry asked slowly.

"Rabastan will be focusing his entire efforts on finding and detaining Sirius Black, he has also reported to me that you are quite capable of protecting yourself and that it was tactic that you needed, he's written a list of books that he suggested you read I have already ordered the ones we don't have in the library." The dark lord said handing him a roll of parchment. Harry stared down at it for a long moment. "What?" The dark lord said frowning at his expression. Harry shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, something feels…off." He said frowning. "Logically all of what you've told me makes sense, but I have this feeling that I want to rebel." Harry said shaking his head.

"You aren't the only one." Draco sulked. Harry glanced at him and frowned.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"They didn't even ask what we wanted Harry they just told us what to do!" Draco said crossing his arms.

"Ah…the ever fearsome teenage sulk." The dark lord said with a slight sneer.

"Is that what this feeling is?" Harry asked wrinkling his nose.

"I suspect that for you it's quite hard, Bella and Rudolphus were never people to order you around, there was always a great amount of freedom in the choices you made, but then they raised you to be an adult, whereas Draco was coddled a bit more. A part of you doesn't like that I'm making a decision for you." The dark lord said sounding amused. Harry nodded slowly.

"Oh, yes…yes that sounds about right." Harry said nodding slowly. "Did you just psychoanalyze me? Have you been reading those books again?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Your safety is my priority and you will be safer in Durmstrang." The dark lord said ignoring the question. Harry nodded annoyed.

"I know that, I just told you, logically it makes sense, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He said with a slight sneer. Voldemort smirked.

"I am ever so sorry." He said lightly. Harry snorted.

"The hell you are." Harry said shaking his head. "Fine, I'll need new robes though Durmstrang is cold all year round." Harry said frowning.

"I have already alerted the Elite tailor however I would like to wait until summer is over to have you fitted, I have no doubt that both of you will grow as young people often do at this age." The dark lord said sounding amused.

"Rub it in my face why don't you?" Harry grumbled.

"Don't sulk Harry it's unbecoming." The dark lord said with a smirk. "Now I must return to the ministry, Draco your father suggested that it would be best for you to stay the night since he won't be home this evening." The dark lord said his lips tight. Harry felt his throat close up. It was foolish, Lucius could be on a mission or simply working late- but he wasn't an idiot and ignorance was not bliss, Lucius would be with some woman. Red eyes caught his and there was a look of apology on the dark lord's face.

"That's fine; I could do with the company, besides Draco leaves tomorrow." He said tightly. The dark lord nodded sharply and turned ready to walk away only to pause.

"This is one of those blasted moments isn't it?" He said turning back to Harry. Harry smiled slightly and nodded. The dark lord huffed and opened his arms. "Come on then let it out." He said dryly. Harry snorted and stood from his stool burying himself into the man's arms and letting himself have a moment of comfort. "I don't suppose you'd let me crucio him?" the dark lord said after a few moments. Harry let out a strangled laugh and relished being held.

"I might actually." Harry said softly. The dark lord gave him a firm squeeze before pulling away. Red eyes looked him over and the man sighed before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Harry felt as though he was kneeling in the snow in front of Lestrange manor all over again. The dark lord pulled away completely then and Harry realized that he felt ten times better. "Thank you." He said feeling oddly drained.

"I'm your father child you don't have to thank me for these things." The man said lightly. "I'll be home late don't expect me for dinner." The dark lord said with a nod before he turned and began to stride away. Harry's eyes caught sight of the cane in the man's hand and for a moment he felt that it represented safety an instrument that had caused him immeasurable amounts of pain now felt like safety. He marveled at the thought.

"Durmstrang." Draco said partly horrified partly excited but mostly still sulky.

"This would be a good opportunity to make allies Draco, from what I know of the school there are some incredibly important people whose children go there." Harry said flipping open the folder.

"And potential enemies." Draco said with a frown. Harry smiled slightly.

"Yes, but people in power always have enemies Draco." Harry said mildly.

"It's going to be a long summer." Draco said with a nod. Harry smiled thinly.

"Probably." He said distractedly.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" Draco said dryly. Harry grinned.

"Oh yes." He said his eyes glittering brightly.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Lucius." Voldemort said glancing up from his reports.

"My lord?" Lucius said scribbling something down in his notes.

"Crucio." Voldemort said his eyes cold. He listened to Lucius scream for several moments before lifting the curse and watching as Lucius scrabbled up onto his seat nose bleeding and hair in disarray. "There are benefits to being the dark lord as well as a father." Voldemort said a warning in his voice. Lucius stared at him in shock.

"U-Understood my lord." Lucius stammered. Voldemort hummed.

"Perhaps, however you won't truly understand until you realize what you could have had and the opportunity you passed up." Voldemort said mildly. "You may leave." He said mildly. Lucius blinked at him in shock.

"My lord?" Lucius said softly.

"I don't need fools hovering about me Lucius, return to your own office." Voldemort said coolly. Lucius paled his expression hardening in fury as he gathered his things and strode from the office.

"To think, I nearly called you friend." Voldemort said causing Lucius to stiffen and turn to him in shock. "Good bye Lucius." Voldemort said in finality. Lucius' expression became blank and he turned closing the door quietly. Voldemort stared at the door briefly and sighed. "Torn down from his throne in the most shaming way and he still has the presence of mind to close the door quietly. Bella's child would have found that admirable." He said to the silence in the room.

He shook his head and returned to his paperwork.

He had an empire to run after all.

#$#%$^#$%^#$%

REVIEW!


End file.
